


Percy Jackson's Guide to Running Away

by InkStainedHands1177



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ares wants to kill everyone, Athena wants proof, Dark Hera, Desperate Zeus, Dionysus is over this already, F/M, Female Percy Jackson, Freaked out Olympians, Gen, Hera is a bitch but she's a clever bitch, Hera is not a nice goddess, Jealous Hera, M/M, Percy is SO DONE, Percy just wants to be left alone, Poor Zeus, Possessive Hera, Prophecies suck, Protective Olympians, Protective Poseidon, Protective Triton, Seductive Hera, Sorceress Hera, Uncomfortable Zeus, Weakened Zeus, Zeus and Percy are actually friends?!, bamf everyone really, that's enough tags for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 67,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: I just want to get away from it all. Should have known that it wouldn't be that easy. Nothing in my life ever is.My name is Percy Jackson, and I'm eighteen years old and already done with life.
Relationships: Anubis/Sadie Kane/Walt Stone, Aphrodite/Ares (Percy Jackson), Hera/Zeus (Percy Jackson), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson & Zeus, Sadie Kane/Walt Stone, Zeus/Second Queen of Olympus, mentioned-Percy Jackson/Luke Castellan, one-sided Anubis/Percy Jackson, past-Percy Jackson/Jason Grace
Comments: 239
Kudos: 440





	1. Chapter 1

I blamed my name on my father. He had told my mom that I would be a guy. He was so certain of it too so Mom never bothered asking for the gender, and so she named me after the only hero who survived the hell that is a demigod’s life. Well, I can’t really  _ blame _ him for thinking I was gonna be a guy. He’s never had a daughter. Never. Until me. Perseus Jackson, breaking tradition since I was first conceived. Again, I blame Dad. He’s the one who donated the X chromosome. If he wanted another boy, then he should have forked over a Y. Whatever. I like being a girl. I’m happy being a girl. I was happy all the way through the Titan War, I was happy all the way through having my memory wiped. I was even happy about it when I was struggling on the streets being run down by Gorgons  _ who would not give up _ ! I am still happy about it even as I stand here over the grave of yet another blond haired boy who had stolen my heart. Not that Piper knew. Not that anyone knew. 

I hated Jason, and I hated to love him, and I miss him- hell, do I miss him… Swallowing, I shoved my hands into my pockets and looked around. I suddenly felt like I was suffocating. “Annabeth.”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve already applied and been accepted.” I wouldn’t look at her even as she looked at me.

“What? Applied where?” She wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled me away from the others.

“University of Anchorage. I’m moving to Alaska.” 

Annabeth sweatdropped. She genuinely, seriously dropped sweat. “Are you kidding?”

“No.” I dragged my gaze up to meet hers. “Mom and Paul are busy with their own kid now. Estelle doesn’t need me in her life. I’m powerful, Annabeth. Incredibly powerful. I attract monsters every second of the day. I’m getting older.”

“Older? Percy, you’ve just turned eighteen.”

“Exactly. Look at those kids.” I jerked my chin towards the ten and twelve-year-olds. “I feel like I’m fifty. Those other kids haven’t stopped oohing and aahing over me. I feel like an old and venerated celebrity. I want to be young again. I want to make mistakes that end in hangovers, not near end-of-the-world events. I want to be in a lifestyle where a nosebleed  _ doesn’t  _ cause the apocalypse. The Greek World has been my life since I was twelve. Every year has been filled with a near-death situation for me. For us. Alaska is the only spot on the planet that I can escape the gods and their stupid quests and even  _ stupider _ prophecies. I intend to do so. Come and visit me.”

Annabeth pulled me into a tight hug. “Alright.”

Smiling, I kissed both of her cheeks and then used my Sea Magic (apparently daughters of Poseidon had Sea Magick, which I will get into later) to travel away to New York. It was similar to Nico’s shadow traveling, except I wasn’t using shadows. I was using sea mist, conjured up by yours truly. The Sea was inside me. Thus, I always had access to the sea. Exhaling, I looked around my home in New York City. Mom’s apartment. 

It had been my home when camp wasn’t. I was tired. I was waking up in a cold sweat of a nightmare every single night. I was screaming myself hoarse and…and I stabbed Paul with Riptide when he tried to wake me up. Never mind that the sword went right through him. The fact of the matter was, I wasn’t safe around an infant girl. I had to get out before I hurt someone. I had to get out before the gods had another prophecy that included me. I had to get out before my memory was wiped again. I had to… I had to just go.

Rushing through my room, I scrambled and packed everything I could, faltering over the little gifts and jewelry pieces that Dad had gotten made for me. Crafted by the Cyclopes of Atlantis. He even got me a beautiful diadem made of silver and studded with pearls, emeralds, and diamonds. It was a gorgeous and delicate tangle of silver vines dotted with treasure from the sea. Resting on my head, it was about three inches tall, with a single, gentle, center peak. Swallowing, I left it in its case. I left all of it. I grabbed only my clothes and- I stared at the acoustic guitar that Apollo had given me when he first heard my voice during the train ride to Mr. Orthrys, during the quest of the Titan’s curse. I had inherited the Sea Magick’s signature gift for women. Siren’s voice. That’s why I hated singing. I stupefied mortals. I only ever sang when I was asked to at parties on Olympus. Apollo gave me that guitar after I helped save his sister. It was never out of tune and had my name inscribed in its neck with gold filigree. I left it too.

Pulling out my phone, I booked a flight to Anchorage and then tried to steady my shaking hands. Canceling that, I called Rachel. “Hey, you own a speedboat, yeah?” I smiled softly at her confirmation. “Mind if I borrow it? I can teleport it back to you when I’m done.” I grinned in relief. “Thanks! I just want to get away. I just want a new life.” Pausing, I listened to what else she had to say after she confirmed that I could take the boat. Clenching my jaw, I hung up after the prophecy was done. She wouldn’t remember it, and I would never tell it. I was done with prophecies. I didn’t care what the Oracle said. I was done with the gods and goddesses. Grabbing my things and buying a ticket for a train ride to California, I looked around and then hailed a taxi and climbed in with three suitcases and a backpack and a purse. Mom would understand.

I hoped.

Arriving at Rachel’s place, I entered the keycode to the boathouse, lowered the right boat into the water, loaded up the boat with my things, and then I pulled the boat from the fancy floating boathouse that was probably worth more than I could imagine. When I was beyond the no-wake zone, I opened up and was gone. My things were down below, strapped down. I turned off my phone and used my internal knowledge. No need for a GPS. I looked up at the cloudy sky and grinned darkly. Helios wouldn’t see me. I had chosen my time very well. I used my magic and warped time. Like the centaurs, like the hippocampi, Sea Magic was a beast to learn and master, but it was  _ oh so very _ wonderfully handy. Grinning, I traveled to Anchorage in very good time. I looked around the beautiful state and smiled. Nature, water, mountains, parks, oh yes. I was going to love it here. Even if it could get really cold, I would prefer sub-zero to the gods and goddesses. Especially the goddesses. I looked at myself via the reflection of a glass window. I knew I was beautiful. 

My first warning of that being the case had been Aphrodite’s less than warm smile when she last had seen me only two months ago. She had said something like, “Well, you certainly are growing into a beautiful young woman. You even rival the beauty of Psyche…”

It rang some alarm bells in my head, but what the real klaxon alarm was when Hermes and Apollo laughingly fought over who would sit beside me. It all appeared to be fun and games, but it had unnerved me. The pinched look on Aphrodite’s face was also worrying. Eventually, Artemis had taken the seat- while Apollo and Hermes had been busy trading ‘joking’ insults- and killed the argument, but still, it had scared me. Then, just two days before Jason’s funeral, Dad invited me to visit Atlantis. That’s why he had given me the diadem. He wanted to show off the Princess of Atlantis. Even Amphitrite didn’t mind me half as much since I was a girl. Triton even had protective moments, at least that’s what I gleaned when I first met him. He seemed pissed that I was even in a war zone, that I had floated unconscious and vulnerable in the seas. He had said something about Oceanus taking me hostage, which was a valid and terrifying point, but still. My point stands. I was happy being a girl, but being a girl made things hella different than it all would have been being a boy. Annabeth thinks I’m loony. A single gender could not have caused a drastic difference, is what she says. I beg to differ, but whatever. All the signs showed that there was  _ not _ going to be clear sailing ahead, so I abandoned the Greek ship and swam for the shores of sanity. I did not want to be the face that launched a thousand ships, part two.

Besides, I identified much more with Achilles than Helen. But that was beside the point. Looking around at my dorm room, I smiled and nodded. “This is going to be nice. The land beyond the gods. I don’t know why. I don’t really care either. As long as they can’t touch me, then I am never going to leave.”

~Summer Solstice~

Zeus looked up as the other gods came in. His eyes narrowed when he didn’t see Jackson enter with the demigods. He looked at Poseidon, but his brother looked tense and worried over something. Turning to Hera, he spoke softly, “Where’s Jackson? With the rise in popularity with the younger gods, we can’t leave her alone. There will be fighting”

Hera grimaced. “We’ll ask the demigods then where their leader is.” She raised her voice once everyone was settled. “It seems that Percy Jackson isn’t going to grace us with her presence?”

Chase blanched slightly and then flushed angrily, but she calmed when her mother cleared her throat. “Percy’s gone. She left the same day Jason…the same day of the funeral.” Zeus looked away and closed his eyes before rousing himself. 

“Where has she gone?”

Annabeth straightened and ignored her mother’s hiss of warning. “I won’t tell you. Because the reason she left was because of the gods.” That caused a stir. Annabeth stared at them angrily. “Fighting over her.” Her eyes cut to Hermes. “Finding her beauty- something she has never bragged about or asked for- threatening.” She shot a dark look at Aphrodite, who frowned back. “She knew that it was only a matter of time before you gods do what you do best.” The daughter of Athena scowled. “Royally screw mortals over. She’s been screwed over enough. She wanted out, and she took the first chance she could get. A cloudy day where Helios couldn’t see anything.”

Zeus stood up angrily. “So she left?”

“Yes.” Poseidon’s voice was filled with exhaustion. “She left. She informed her mother, who informed me. This was two weeks ago. Percy has no intention of returning until we all vow on the River Styx to leave her alone.”

“Of all the audacious-” Hera cut herself off when Poseidon snarled and stood up.

“You have no right to speak against my daughter, Hera. No rights whatsoever! You erased her memories! You cursed her! You transplanted her across the nation! You sent on a quest when she had no memory, no knowledge of spells or skills or experience! You BITCH!” Poseidon shook all of Olympus as he glowered at the pale queen. He advanced on her, trident in hand. “I have stood aside and watched because my daughter asked me to stay my hand for the sake of preventing a war, but if any of you attempt to infringe on her long-awaited peace, then I will have your heads! Family or no! I so swear on the Styx!”

Hermes swallowed and then melted into his throne. “As you desire, Uncle.”

Hera was silenced ruthlessly by this, and though she scowled furiously, she could say nothing. Zeus waved an acknowledgment to his brother. “Peace. We hear you and understand and will heed you as well. Sit, Brother. The meetings should continue.” He motioned to Chiron, who bowed and began the meetings. Essentially they were all about expansion on demigod camp lands. They wanted to make more camps for demigods. All cardinal points. 

The meeting was slow going.

~eight days later~

Zeus knew he was never going to live this down. Weakly, he tried to move, but his entire body flared up with agony. Gasping softly, he cursed once again the deal that was struck. He couldn’t use any type of magic here. No immortal could. Nausea rippled through him as he moved his arm. Mentally, he cataloged what had happened. In human terms, the left ulna and radius both broken. Four ribs on his left side, pretty much obliterated. Left femur is broken in two- nope make that three- places. A good bet was that he also had a concussion, and if he didn’t climb over the boundary line soon, he was going to pass out and suffer permanent crippling damage. Just ask Hephaestus. It was quite possible for a deity to be crippled. 

The sound of someone coming came from his right. Looking up, he watched intently, internally begging for it not to be a monster, because that would be just fucking perfect. The sound of something walking through the brush got louder and then he saw a girl in a warm hiking suit with a walking stick. He gasped out when he recognized her. “Jackson.”

Jerking, she turned fast and then gaped. “Uncle Zeus?!” She rushed over to him. “What in Tartarus-”

“Flying. I was swept off course. An accident sent me towards the ground.”

“Why haven’t you healed yourself?!” She ripped open her bag and grabbed her emergency ambrosia and nectar. He greedily drank and ate it, feeling his body slowly knit together. Slower than he would have liked but at least his ribs were reforming. 

“Alaska.” It was hard for him to breathe. “I was planning only on staying within Canada…the storm…I lost all sense of direction and found myself in Alaska. Before I could correct my course, I got caught in a downdraft and couldn’t shift back without using my magic, which is forbidden.”

“Why is that by the way?”

He gave her a look. “The reasons are the gods’ own business.” He hissed when she started helping him up. “Just…get me over the boundary, and I can finish healing myself.”

“So there’s no using magic for you?”

“None.”

“And that means you can’t control that?” She pointed up. He looked up and cursed steadily for fifty seconds. A massive storm front was closing in around them. Percy exhaled. “I’ll take that as a no.”

~five minutes later~

I really had no idea what I was doing. The border wasn’t anywhere nearby, and I couldn’t leave Zeus just lying there. So, I half carried him to my car at that park and packed him in and took him to my place. He was laying on the couch drinking the last of my nectar, slowly healing his body up. I sighed and then went into the kitchen and started making more ambrosia with the ingredient that I had slowly but surely collected. Then, when the food was cooking, I went to the back of my pantry and grabbed a super potent (near dangerous for demigods) healing potion that I had made. Sea Magicks allowed for potion making, but all the ingredients had to be from the sea in order to qualify as sea potions. 

Sitting on the coffee table, I handed it to him. “Super strength healing potion. Should help.”

He took it and then nodded at me. “Thank you.” I grinned.

“So…the god of the sky and weather-”

“Oh _Tartarus_.”

“-gets trapped by a storm and blown off course?” I snickered at his disgruntled face. “That’s even funnier than Thalia being afraid of heights.” His eyes snapped over to mine.

“She’s what?!”

Clapping my hands over my mouth, I cursed. “Oh no…I kept that secret since 2006!”

He looked worried and slightly perturbed about learning his daughter was afraid of his own domain. Waving his right hand slightly, he drank the rest of the potion and grunted in discomfort when the effects became immediate and his bones began to regrow. “I shall say nothing if you say nothing about this…unfortunate accident.” He gave me a look. I smiled and nodded. 

“Deal.” He took my hand and shook it before letting go and reclining slowly back on the couch. “How are you feeling?”

“A little less pulverized.”

“Great Lord Zeus, beaten by trees. Score one for Pan.”

“Ha. Ha.” He shot me a look. “You’re taking a little too much vindictive pleasure out of this situation.”

“Well, what can I say? I’m not exactly the greatest fan of Olympus.” I turned away. “Not after everything.” I stood up and started tidying things. “Don’t get me wrong. I’d still lay down my life and give everything I’ve got for the defense of Olympus, but that doesn’t immediately equate us being on the best of terms.”

He grimaced and then nodded. “Poseidon is right. We have screwed you over.”

I nearly dropped the now empty potion bottle. “Woah.”

He scoffed at my expression. “I’m too tired and in too much pain to bother keeping up appearances. The gods and goddesses can be catty, petty, vindictive, and cruel. Our fights and squabbles bleed out onto the mortals and heroes who can’t hope to defend themselves against us. If they succeed, then we’re insulted and slighted and the worst comes. If they fail, then they’re dead.” He laid his head back, feeling exhausted. I sighed and shook my head. 

“Can immortals sleep?”

“Yes.”

“Then you better get some. Here.” I set a celestial bronze dagger on the coffee table. “I sleep light. If you need anything, just call out.”

“I thank you.” I grabbed the blanket and adjusted it for him, checked his leg and then dimmed the lights and went to bed. Instead of my usual blue chiffon nightgown that Piper had insisted on buying for me after seeing how good it looked on me, I went with my Little Mermaid PJs. Not sexy. Cute and definitely not sexy. Which was what I was gunning for with the Playboy of Olympus in my living room. I was glad that I had switched out from a dormitory to my own apartment now. Couldn’t imagine explaining this to a roommate! Grunting, I climbed into bed and passed out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something about being wounded, being without his magic...Zeus isn't what Percy thought he'd be like.

It felt like seconds later after I fell asleep that I was jarred awake by a noise. A noise of pain actually. My brain filled in the foggy gaps, and I gasped in instant recall of finding Zeus and letting him crash on my couch before heading to bed myself. Leaping from my bed, I rushed into the living room and flinched immediately. He was glowing. 

“Shit!” Moving fast while I had the chance before he incinerated me, I woke him, eyes tightly closed. “Zeus! Wake up! Please don’t kill me, but wake up!”

He gripped my wrists tightly and then stilled, the half-snarl slipping from him before he gave a groan. “Open your eyes, Percy. It is safe.” He released me and sagged back. I opened my eyes and looked at him. 

“What was that?”

“A nightmare. I think you know what those are.” His expression was dry.

“Too well.” I bit my lip. “It’s just…I didn’t think gods could get them.”

He sighed tiredly. “They can. Rarely, and only when weakened.”

I stilled. He was  _ that _ weak right now? “Should I contact my father?” I looked out the window. The storm was really howling outside. 

“No. He might misunderstand this situation.”

“As what?” I slowly turned and looked back at him with wary eyes.

Zeus groaned tiredly, “He swore on the Styx that he would kill anyone who dared infringe upon your peace. I don’t relish the idea of fighting Poseidon.”

“He…swore that?” I was flattered that my father would go so far for me. Zeus noticed my expression because he laughed shortly.

“My dear niece, you are the apple of his eye. He adores you. He has personally threatened and smacked down all minor gods and immortals who desire you as their wife. Any who thought they could seduce you, vanished, only to reappear two days later terrified out of their wits, and refusing to explain what happened to them. Hades is right. No matter how cheerful his smiles are,  _ Poseidon  _ is the Mafia Kingpin of Olympus.” Zeus scoffed. “One would think it was Hades, but no. Hades is more the…” Zeus looked thoughtful before giving a half-shrug. “The self-loathing, romantic vampire. I’m the never-there-husband, businessman.”

I gaped. “Damn.” Shaking my head, I flicked on a small lamp in the corner, noticing the easing in his shoulders as light filled the room dimly. I knew how much more terrifying nightmares could be when Nyx’s influence filled the room. Darkness was a place for wild and dangerous mind games. I shook that off before my brain led me to thoughts of Tartarus. “Considering I’m mortal, I’m probably one of the safest people you could vent to about your nightmares.” I checked his leg, found it was fine, and looked at the clock. It was five in the morning. “If you want to you. Annabeth and I found that facing the nightmares makes them easier to deal with after waking up.”

Looking unsure but a hue desperate, Zeus grunted. He fiddled with the blue blankets on him before finally speaking. His voice was soft for perhaps the first time I’d known him. “It was an event that didn’t get into the history books, thankfully. No one knows of it except Dionysus.” I sat down and looked at him. Zeus stared at the ceiling. “If there was a myth about it, a legend, it would be called…be called…” He couldn’t seem to say it, to get it out. Wetting his lips, Zeus swallowed. “The Rape of Zeus.” His voice was hushed.

I inhaled sharply. “What?”

“None would believe it. And most would claim I deserve it.” He shot me a half grin filled with pain. I actually could see self-loathing there. Something about his expression, about his words gutted me. 

“No one deserves that!” It burst out of me. I swallowed. “No one, Zeus.”

He gave me a bitterly amused look. “Even former rapists?” I struggled with words to say, but he continued to speak, cutting me off. “I was called to speak to my priests about the construction of a new temple. It was to be a massive one. When I was about to leave, bandits ambushed and attacked the priests, slaughtering them. Immortal or not, I still had a few seconds of delay due to shock. It was then that they struck me. Two gave me blows to the back of my legs. I had foolishly taken the form of a human. They bound me and chained me and hid me in a deep cave. I sensed one of my sons nearby, Dionysus, and I called to him, mentally. He slowly trekked through the camp of the bandits, making his way to me, but he couldn’t get through. None of the gods heard him praying to them to help. It took him two days to infiltrate the camp. He did it via disguising himself as a wine salesman.” 

Zeus laughed shakily. “But before that, the wife of the bandit leader saw me. She was beautiful, but she wanted a child, and he couldn’t give her one. So she forced me. I swore to her help her if she but released me. I would give her what she wanted without even having to lay with her. I could give her my seed, the first IVF if you will, but she didn’t believe me. She claimed that I would kill everyone if I was released and give her nothing but death, so she gagged me and took me. I struggled, of course I did, but bound as I was with those thrice damned magical chains that I  _ still _ don’t know how they got a hold of- I couldn’t-” Zeus swallowed. It was hard for him to speak about it. “I still don’t know how. I…my physical body reacted to her stimuli, but I didn’t want…” His throat seal shut. 

I slowly spoke up. “It’s happened to others. Men and women orgasm in the middle of a non-consensual altercation. In the midst of their pain and anger and fear their bodies climax. Did they secretly enjoy it? No. I don’t believe you did either. I also don’t believe that you’re making it up.”

He looked away from me, but I could tell he was relaxing. “Dionysus came in in the middle of that. He heard me… _ begging _ the woman to stop. He broke a flagon of wine upon her head, knocking her out cold and freeing me. He swore to me that he would never tell anyone. I knew him to be telling the truth. In return, I gave him immortality. When the others asked why I had granted him immortality, I simply stated that he made excellent wine.”

I couldn’t help but snort at that. “And to think I once thought you didn’t have a sense of humor.” He looked at me affronted. 

“I do too! When I choose to exercise it.”

“Of course.” I smiled and stood but frowned when he grabbed my wrist. 

“Thank you.”

I smiled at him. “You’re welcome.” Not wanting to end the evening like this, I stood up and waved him to stay where he was.

“I am able to stand. I’m healed enough.” Zeus lifted an eyebrow at me. I shrugged.

“No one to impress here, Zeus. Stay sitting. Rest.”

“Are you calling yourself no one?”

I laughed and moved my way to my open facing kitchenette. I could see the couch and Zeus easily. I started making some hot chocolate. It always helped me with nightmares. “Well, Annabeth and I did take turns being Nobody.” Zeus barked a laugh at that and slowly relaxed into the couch again. I put stirred in the cocoa mix into the hot milk and then grabbed some ambrosia and then gave Zeus the blue mug while I took the one Rachel had given me at a gift exchange party. It was Sebastian singing with a speech bubble,  _ ‘Darling it’s better when you are wetter~ Take it from me!’ _

When Zeus saw that on my mug, he choked on his ambrosia. I sniggered at his expression. Shaking his head, Zeus groaned and pointed to it. “Never.  _ Never _ let Apollo see that mug.”

“Of course not! He’d steal it!” I grinned and then sipped my hot chocolate and smiled. Zeus stared out the window at the rain. It was coming down sheets. 

“Can you tell when the lightning will come?”

“Yes.” Zeus smiled. “Right…now.” It cracked down. Zeus hummed. “Actually the lightning bolts you see come up from the ground and go jagged towards the clouds.”

“What?!”

He laughed. “Cloud to cloud lightning comes from the sky and scatters along the ground faster than the eye can track, but that right there, that what you could see, it came from the ground.”

“Well, I’m guessing Annabeth doesn’t know that.” I grinned. I knew something she didn’t! Finally!

Zeus quickly looked away when I glanced at him. “Why did you want to know if I could sense them?”

Not answering immediately, I jumped up and grabbed my camera. “So you can tell me when to take the picture.” The look he gave me made me snicker.

“You are asking the King of the gods to help you take nature shots?”

“Uh huh.” I gave him an innocent look that he clearly didn’t believe, so I dropped it and tried not to blush. “Erm, but only if you want to-”

“Now.”

“Huh?!” Lighting cracked behind me, shaking the windows. I gave an eep and he started howling with laughter. 

“A little warning next time!”

“That  _ was  _ a warning, Princess,” Zeus smirked and then waved his hand. “Another will happen in five seconds.” 

Quickly, I got ready and then snapped the picture in a series of burst photos, cheering as I looked through them again and saw that I had gotten in. I quickly moved to the couch and showed him. Zeus smiled. “Electricity is extremely versatile. Energy…power…” He rested back on the couch. I turned and looked at him.

“We should probably get back to sleep.” He grimaced and then picked up his half-drunk hot chocolate. 

“I haven’t finished yet. Never should rush a god.”

Rolling my eyes, I then shook my head but didn’t push it. I sat there with him, both of us finishing our drinks in complete silence. When we  _ were _ finished, I took his mug and the plate covered in ambrosia crumbs and went to the kitchen to soak them. I’d do them in the morning. Turning, I cleared my throat. “Sometimes music helps, or an audiobook.”

“Music I think.” Zeus looked at me and then furrowed his brows and looked away. I didn’t ask him what was bothering him. I think he was reaching his quota for the day of sharing private stuff. 

“I’ll get my iPod.” When I came back, I grinned. “You know how to use this?”

“Of course! I’m thousands of years old. Not a fossil!”

I snorted with laughter and then handed it to him. “There’s a bit of everything, so I hope you can find something you like.” Zeus looked up at me again and then after a beat, he smiled. 

“Thank you.”

Feeling strangely embarrassed- I had nothing to be embarrassed about though!- I smiled shakily and quickly said goodnight to him. With that, I went back to my room to sleep. Sleep didn’t come until much later, but I did manage to get some of it. There were no more nightmares that night. 

In the morning, I gave him some of the highest grade ambrosia I have ever made. He actually was impressed with it. “Better than in Olympus.”

Eager to ignore how awkward I had felt last night, I grinned at him. “Thanks!” I laughed and then helped him to my car and locked up. When we were driving to the border, I wetted my lips. He had shared so much with me… I took a breath and then spoke. “I lost my virginity to Luke.” He stilled and then slowly looked at me. I stared at the road ahead. “Annabeth doesn’t know.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Fair play?” I knew my smile was weak. “It was great. He was patient and…” I laughed bitterly. “I thought it was  _ love _ . It was really just a kick in the gut with a steel-capped boot. He wrecked the post-coital by dropping a pit scorpion on me and leaving me to die.” I shook my head. “I had never felt so  _ used  _ and so…deeply violated before.” Not even Smelly Gabe and his wandering hands had done as much damage as Luke had. Zeus exhaled.

“You carry a lot of pain.”

I nodded slowly, suddenly feeling so tired. “And I have a lot of nightmares. I wish I didn’t have nightmares. It’s hard enough just living with the memories.” I wasn’t thinking about Tartarus. I wasn’t! I wouldn’t!

Zeus inhaled when we crossed the boundary. I stopped the car and looked at him. Expecting him to leave now that he was fully healed. He didn’t. At least, not immediately. He waved his hand and suddenly I shimmered blue. “I bless you, Percy Jackson. Your sleep will always be peaceful unless they are dreams of the Fates’ making. I am in your debt, and I do not take that lightly. Thank you.” With that, he vanished.

“Well damn.” I took a deep breath, turned my car around, and then went back to my apartment. That was certainly a unique adventure. I thought that was the end of it. 

Boy was I wrong. Two weeks went by before I saw Zeus again. I was just coming in after a very full day of classes, frazzled, jittery, exhausted, and internally screaming for a break, and I found Zeus there, sitting on the same couch, nursing a glass of vodka and nectar looking just as exhausted as I felt. Dropping my bag and pulling off my coat, I gave him a raised eyebrow. “Hello.” I wondered if asking him what the fuck he was doing here would be considered rude. Zeus spoke up though, negating my inner debate.

“No one can find me here.”

I gave him a sideways look and tilted my head. “You’re also powerless here.”

Lifting a finger, he glanced at me. “Ah, but you wouldn’t let me die.” He smirked at me. I internally cursed, knowing he was right. “So, in fact, I am very powerful as I have you at my side here. By the way, your apartment security is abysmal. I didn’t  _ need _ godly abilities to break in.” Smug bastard.

“Why  _ are _ you on my couch?” I gave my backpack a kick because it was carrying my textbooks, the reason for my mental agony. Well, the textbooks  _ and  _ the gods, but whatever.

“I wanted a place to sit.” My glare didn’t seem to phase him, but it did make him chuckle. Waving his hand, he sat up a little more and explained. “I was missing from Olympus since the start of my flight to the end when I teleported to my rooms. The duration of that was roughly two and a half days. The longest I have ever been gone from Olympus before that time was eight hours.” I winced.

“So people were worried?”

“Worried?” Zeus laughed softly. “They were combing Tartarus, looking for my body.” He rubbed at his eyes. “I only came here because your father’s curse protecting you also extends to protecting me.” He pointed to himself. “None would expect me to go to you. I never explained what happened. Just that I had a minor accident and was rendered unconscious. Apollo corroborated my account and then felt the need to  _ detail  _ to the others the long list of my previous injuries. I don’t know  _ why _ , as I had fully healed by the time I got home.” Zeus was brooding, staring into his glass. 

Sitting down on the couch beside him- hey, it was  _ my _ couch, and I would sit on it no matter who else was sitting there- I cleared my throat. “Are you sure vanishing after being gone for two days is the best course of action?”

He scoffed and drank the rest of his mixed drink. “Hera became fixated that my accident wasn’t an accident but an assassination attempt. A downdraft over Alaska? She thought it was Boreas’ attempt to weaken me. I assured her that the god wouldn’t have done any such thing. The storm was a natural one. A cold front mixed with a warm front makes for a violent storm sometimes. It’s a natural thing. Not  _ every _ single event in nature is fabricated by the gods.” He rolled his eyes. “But she insisted on her delusions, tripled my security- that I didn’t even know I HAD- and tried to get me housebound.”

“And when you come back, she’ll add more security and chain you to the bed,” I smirked. 

His eyes narrowed. “Do you think this is an excuse on her part to keep me at her side?”

“Undoubtedly. Or…it could be that she actually cares about your safety.” I studied my nails as he scoffed.

“The only reason she hasn’t divorced me is that that would be against her very nature.” I winced. That was a brutal thing to say.

Striving to keep things light (no one  _ wants _ a moody and grumpy Zeus, okay?), I spoke casually, “It  _ was _ pretty careless of you to marry the goddess of marriage. Why didn’t you marry the goddess of infidelity or something?” I shrugged and then grabbed my bag and threw it into my room. He blinked at me. 

“There was no goddess of infidelity, still isn’t I don’t think, and besides, none are as beautiful as Hera.” Something in his tone made me think he didn’t believe it. Which was strange. I shrugged.

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.”

“And all beholders think her beautiful.” Zeus countered, smirking. He stared at me for a long moment before quickly standing and going to where I kept my alcohol (only for rare occasions, guys, I’m not a lush).

I opted to grab a glass of water. I laughed and then waved my hands. “When I was dropped on Ogygia, I thought Calypso was more beautiful than even Aphrodite. Wanna know why?”

“Yes.” He dropped some ice into his straight vodka.

“Because she didn’t try to be beautiful, and she still was.” I went into the kitchen. “Want some mortal food?” I glanced back when Zeus took too long to respond. 

He quickly drank some of his vodka, turning towards the window. “I wouldn’t mind some. Did you fall in love with her?” He turned and faced me.

“Don’t swing that way, but she did. The ship came and I was…sad for her.”

Grimacing, Zeus pulled off his suit jacket and set it aside before exhaling. “I’m sorry that I didn’t free her from the island.”

I strove to keep my hands and voice steady. “Why didn’t you?”

He grimaced again. “We began to get warning signs that the Roman demigods were acting up. Hera was fluctuating between Juno and herself and raving about something being the only way. I locked down Olympus so none would see her in such a vulnerable state. Then…she snuck out one day. I was starting to get blinding headaches. We all were. It worsened instead of getting better. It was Athena who figured it out, and she was furious. Athena has always despised the Romans for what they did to her. Poseidon too loathed them. There is a reason they are more known for their land armies than their fleet. Frankly, with everything going on, I forgot about her, and about my promise.”

I nodded. “Leona Valdez blamed me for not following up.”

Zeus furrowed his brows. “How could you?” He huffed. “Between the amnesia, the kidnapping, and the war with Gaea, how could you have done that? And even if you could have…marching up to me and demanding that I do something would only have turned you into a statue.” Zeus snorted. “Demigods. They are so quick to turn on each other and blame others for their misfortunes.”

“Nine times out of ten, blaming the gods is an accurate answer for the heroes though.” I tried to say it calmly. Zeus exhaled and couldn’t refute it. 

“You’re referring to someone in particular?”

“Heracles. Hera screwed him over so much. Driving him insane, setting him on his family, freaking more than once. And he’s the one who gets punished.” 

Zeus grimaced and looked down at his hands resting on the kitchen counter. “Yes. We go out of control sometimes.”

I shook my head at the understatement. “How was the solstice meeting? I heard it was about camp expansion.”

“Yes, there will be even official ambassadors for Rome, Egypt, and the Norse. Annabeth will be the Greek Ambassador for the Norse, while Nico di Angelo is the Ambassador to the Romans. We have yet to decide who will be the one for the Egyptians…” He slid a glance over at me. I gave him a hard look of warning. Huffing, he turned away. “Perhaps Piper McLean.”

“She’ll like it.”

“Of course, the pharaoh doesn’t know her as well as he knows you.”

I grimaced. “No. It would cause more trouble than good.”

“Why do you say that?” Zeus focused on me. I willed my hands to stop shaking.

“Carter…told me that Walt told him…Anubis…has had dreams about me. It freaks Walt out- who’s completely loyal to Sadie- and he wants me  _ not  _ to be around to tempt Anubis. Walt doesn’t want his body used against him.”

Zeus huffed. “Makes sense. I never could understand why the Egyptians went to so much trouble. Why not form bodies of their own? Honestly. I would loath having to use  _ humans _ as taxis.” He shuddered. 

Turning and giving Zeus a look. “You know, you’re a bit of a snob.” He looked affronted but also disgruntled because he couldn’t argue. He  _ was _ a snob. I waved my hand. “Anyways, Carter later told me that he couldn’t afford to have strained relations with the Greeks. I understood and agreed to only meet with him and avoid Walt. But if you have someone else, then please choose them.”

“Piper it is then. Annabeth Chase will help her sometimes.”

I breathed easier. “Thanks.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeus makes a request to Percy, and Percy confesses something.

I waved over to the loaf of French bread in Zeus’ direction. “Can you slice that up for me?”

He blinked but chuckled and did as I asked. “Putting the king of Olympus to work?”

“Yeah well, you’re a guest, but in my book that means you also help with the meals.” I started peeling the carrots and scrubbing the potatoes. I hid how nervous I still was. He seemed to be in a good mood. Was that the only reason I wasn’t a cinder for impertinence? Why did he come back to me of all people? I thought he hated me… I shook off my confusion and focused on the next thing. Making lunch and dinner.

“I haven’t made my own meals since I lived in the cave, hiding from my father.” Zeus laughed softly as he sliced the bread up. 

“Well, that was a very long time ago.” I grinned and then turned back to add the cubed meat to the crock pot. “This will be ready in about five hours. I can make pasta and meatballs for lunch. Like that?”

“Sounds delicious.” Zeus frowned suddenly. 

I tensed. “What’s wrong?”

Exhaling, he focused on the bread in his hands. “Just thinking about Hephaestus. He’s finally approached me and filed for a formal divorce. He’s been separated from his wife for a thousand years now, but…” He inhaled. “But…with Aphrodite on the loose again…”

“The gods are older now.” I looked at him as I set the lid on the crockpot. “I seriously doubt they’re going to start a war over Aphrodite. She’s beautiful, but they also know her personality now.”

“You think I should grant his request? Hera is against it.”

“Of course she’s against it. She’s the goddess of  _ marriage _ , not mental health.” I huffed. “It’s a toxic relationship. Aphrodite never loved Hephaestus. And Hephaestus was only trapped by her beauty. I’m pretty sure he never loved her either. Not really. Marry her to Ares if you  _ have _ to choose someone. Let Hephaestus have his freedom. He’s a bachelor at heart. If there was hope for them to reconcile, then I would suggest marriage counseling, but she  _ never  _ wanted him, and he’s just now realizing there is no hope.”

Zeus nodded slowly. “Why do you care so much for Hephaestus?”

“He looked out for me when he didn’t need to.” I didn’t say anything more than that. “He’s a kind god, rough around the edges, but…” I smiled softly. “Caring.”

“It sounds as though you care more for him than any know.” There was a warning note in Zeus’ voice. “Poseidon will not be pleased by that. He is jealously protective over his daughter. Remember. Mafia Kingpin.”

I turned fast and gaped at Zeus. “I’m not in love with Hephaestus!” I rolled my eyes. “Can’t a person appreciate the good attributes of another person without there having to be a love affair or something?!”

“Peace.” He smiled when I slumped.

“Sorry.”

“Now, how does one make pasta?”

I grinned. “Okay, I have the box of pasta cause I don’t have the noodle maker and frankly that takes way too long, and I want my food immediately. Delayed gratification is hogwash.” He barked a laugh and grinned. 

“I completely agree.”

“Of course you do.” I smirked and then reached over and grabbed the pot before filling it with water and putting it on the stove top in my kitchenette. “Now,” I turned and looked at him, “what else is bothering you? Even if it’s complaints against my dad, you can vent. It’s not like I’m gonna be heading to Olympus anytime soon to write a tell all scandal article.”

Zeus smiled and must have figured that I was a safe person to vent to (or maybe he thought I would be easy to kill if I did betray him) because he started speaking again. “Mainly it’s just Hera. Her reaction was surprising. She flip-flops from antagonistic to overprotective. I can’t understand her.”

“We have a word for that behavior.” I opened the pasta box.

“What is that?”

“Hormonal.”

He blanched. “No. She’s not pregnant.”

I laughed. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Quite sure.” He shuddered before stilling and grimacing. “In fact…we haven’t…not in seven centuries.”

Stilling, I stared at him and then shook my head. “No wonder you were desperate enough to go to Beryl Grace.” I pulled a face.

He choked. “What-?”

“Thalia told me all about her mom. She had some…issues? That’s a nice way of putting it, yeah?” I smirked and turned back to the cupboard to grab a colander. 

Zeus rubbed his face and then slumped before nodding. “It’s true. She did. She was nice before. Self-confident, knew what she wanted in life. Full of life. She was happy.” I bit my lip to stop myself from talking. Zeus was in a good mood. I didn’t want to end up as a cinder. However, he caught my look and scoffed and nodded. “I know. Then  _ I _ came along. She was obsessed with the idea of going to Olympus. I shouldn’t have even told her who I was. Should have just stayed as Zeke.”

“That’s the name you went with?”

“Yes.” Zeus chuckled. It was a sad laugh. 

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.” He looked up from the tomatoes he was using to make the sauce. 

“Why don’t the gods and goddesses use protection?”

He couldn’t stop laughing. Shaking his head, Zeus leaned against the counter and continued sniggering. I rolled my eyes. It wasn’t that funny. Finally, he spoke up. “We tried that. It quickly became clear that it doesn’t work. Not for Aphrodite, not for me, not for Apollo or Hermes. All of us. The gods and goddesses will always impregnate or become pregnant. When it became a thing, we tried. We tried several times, but if a mortal woman has ovulated, then no super-strength pill, potion, or condom will stop that egg from becoming fertilized. It’s just a fact of Greek life.”

“Super swimmers. Got it.” Zeus made a choking sound as he struggled with his composure. I cackled. 

“You are  _ not _ allowed to tell Apollo that. He’ll make a haiku of it or something.”

I looked off dramatically and lifted my hand. “I can see it now. An Ode to the Super Swimmers.” I grinned at him evilly.

“Oh Tartarus.” Zeus buried his face in his hands. 

“But why do you think Hera is so protective?” I grabbed the finished bread and put foil around one loaf and no foil around the other. “And did you leave a note before you bolted?”

Zeus faltered and then cleared his throat. “Ah, perhaps she does care in some way about my safety, or maybe she just doesn’t want to stop being Queen, and if I die, Poseidon takes over.”

Pausing in opening the oven door, I blanched. “Kinda brutal way of thinking about it, and you didn’t answer my question about the note.”

He grimaced. “Ah…no.”

“Okay when you get back, she is totes gonna chain you to the throne or something.”

“She wouldn’t dare.” He huffed and straightened sharply. 

Shoving the bread into the oven, I snorted and looked at him. “Let’s be honest, is there much Hera wouldn’t dare to do?” He faltered at that and then actually looked uneasy.

“Ah, she  _ wouldn’t _ …would she?”

“Dude, she’s your wife, not mine. But yeah, you should have left a note.”

He slumped before clearing his throat and pulling out some drachmas. “Can you send a letter to your friend? To tell them that she had a dream?”

“Annabeth would want to know why I’m involved. Look, I’ll just call her. Lacy will keep it on the DL.”

“Lacy?”

“She’s the one who’s doing the IMs now. Iris is on a vacation.”

“Lucky girl.” Zeus huffed as he started adding spices to the sauce. 

Summoning water, I nodded to him. “IM service is rotten here, so I’m going to pop over to the state line and do it there.”

“Don’t be too long.”

I snorted and nodded. “Fine, fine.” With the water around me, I exploded into mist and reformed at the state line. “Hey Lacy, do me a solid and accept this offering. I need to talk to Annabeth Chase.”

When Annabeth formed, she scowled at me.  _ “Percy, it’s insane here! Zeus has gone missing AGAIN! All of the demigods are being told to scour the country for him.” _

“About that. He’s in Alaska. Here. I ran into him when he crashed and got injured due to the storm. Cause he was in Alaska, he couldn’t heal himself without his magic, and for an unknown reason he’s not allowed to use his magic here. Anyways, Hera started smothering him and tripling his security and he wasn’t used to his wings being clipped like that, so he bolted.” I snorted. “I think he’s made my place his bolt hole.”

_ “And he hasn’t made a pass at you?” _ Annabeth gaped. I snorted and shrugged. 

“Nope. Not a hint of it. He’s pretty much mortal here, and,” I looked around before speaking quietly, “I think he kinda likes it. No duties, no one to ask something from him. No weight of the world on his shoulders. Anyway, I called because he asked me to contact one of my friends. Could you tell the gods that you had a dream about him. You don’t know where he is, but he’s whole and hiding from them all just to have some peace and quiet?”

_ “Hera is not going to like it.” _ Annabeth grinned.  _ “I’ll do it.” _

Laughing, I nodded and then blew her a kiss before cutting through the mist and traveling back to my place. “It’s done. She’ll do it.”

“Good. Thank you.” Zeus huffed softly as he checked the sauce on the stovetop. “It seems I owe you two favors.”

“Nah. I don’t keep a record of debts.” I moved over to the crock pot and nodded. It was working nicely. Glancing over at him where he was studying the blown glass sculpture of two dolphins playing in a wave that I had gotten, I smiled. “When are you heading out?”

“After dinner. If you don’t-”

“I’m making stew. I don’t mind.” I kinda liked this version of Zeus. Not the godly, austere, responsible one, but the almost mortal, still powerful, still moody, but…more personable. He seemed- dare I say- less sure of himself. It was strange, seeing this version of the god. I watched him sit down as I added the salt to the pasta in the water and stirred. “So, what are you planning on doing about Hephaestus?”

“I’m granting his divorce and letting the chips fall where they may. Aphrodite can do as she wishes. You’re right. The gods and goddesses are older now. The earth is older. Things are far different. We can still be petty and vindictive, but we aren’t wild as much anymore. The Greek world is hiding.” He scowled at my coffee table. 

“Ever wish it wasn’t?”

“All the time, but I know…if we weren’t hiding, then we wouldn’t be tempered.” Zeus shook his head. “We would behave worse than you know us, darker, more domineering and entitled. It’s a good thing we aren’t as involved in the mortal world as we once were. But I never said that.” Laughing, I nodded and moved to check on the bread. Zeus sighed and slumped lengthwise onto the couch, staring at the ceiling. “Was I too harsh on Apollo?”

He seemed to have been asking himself that, but I answered him anyways. “Every Olympian should spend a couple of weeks as a mortal.” I rolled my eyes. “And I should get a chance to slam the doors in all of their faces.”

“I still can’t believe you did that.” His smile let me know he wasn’t pissed. I relaxed a smidge more at that.

“I did and I will again. Honestly.” I shook my head. I bit my lip. “Do you think he’ll defeat them?” I swallowed. “ _ Should _ I help?”

“No.” Zeus stood up and stared at me. “If you go back to help them at Camp Jupiter, then you will never escape that world again.” His blue eyes were dead serious.

I shuddered and leaned against the counter. “Right.” I couldn’t shake that prophecy Rachel gave me. It seemed that the Oracle powers were coming back, but…why me? Why was it always me? I swallowed and turned away to fiddle with the pasta spoon. “Jason and I were engaged. He never told Piper. She broke up with him before he could break up with her. Cause of that, he never told her. Didn’t need to. No one knows.” Letting go of the spoon, I wrapped my arms around myself. “We knew that it would have been cut off completely and immediately by both you and my dad. Children of the Big Three shouldn’t blend the blood.”

“That’s correct.” Zeus looked tired. “Your child would have been a legacy of two worlds.” I flinched at his wording. He frowned suddenly, worry in his eyes. “Are you expecting-”

“No. Tartarus, no. I’m not.” I swallowed and turned quickly to focus on making the meatballs. “We were planning on eloping, moving here. We’d both applied and been accepted here.” I swallowed. “Then Apollo broke his vow and…” I exhaled shakily. “I hated Jason, and all his selflessness and nobility. Stupid hero complex. That’s what he had. Should have slammed the door in Apollo’s face too.” I felt my shoulders start to shake. “But…if I hadn’t…if I had been there…”

Zeus immediately pulled me into a hug, and even while I cried I could feel him cry too. It was a surprise to me, and then I felt ashamed at being surprised. Zeus loved his son. Of course he would be grieving. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Zeus come to an understanding...but will it last?

Looking around, Zeus swallowed and eased into the palace. Quickly walking up the thickly carpeted stairs from the library, he stayed mostly in the shadows, out of the reach of the sunlight. Looking around the hallway, he swiftly moved to his study and then stilled when he heard Hera crying. Straightening, he frowned and stepped closer to the sound. His wife never cried. She never- not even when they had been fighting their father, not even when she had been tortured by Atlas… Hera never cried. Quickly, Zeus shrugged off his suit jacket and loosened his tie. Clearing his throat, he watched his wife still. 

Hera didn’t turn around. “You ran away from me.”

“I haven’t touched anyone-”

“No, Zeus.” She slumped, her voice filled with exhaustion. “You don’t need to be defensive. I merely stated a fact. You ran away…from me.” She stared at a portrait in his study. It was done by one of Apollo’s muses. It depicted her, made when they were young and filled with power and potential and triumph. Olympus was new, barely a decade old. “Maybe it is my fault.”

“Hera?” Zeus was confused. Where was the fighting? Where did the screaming and ranting and throwing things go? He edged closer. She turned and looked at her, dark eyes tinged red with tears. 

“Do I scare you?”

“I don’t want to be cracked in the head with a vase.”

She grimaced. “Your first dalliance…do you remember it?”

He turned away. “Yes.”

“I was furious with you. But…I was also furious at myself. I pushed down and dismissed a question that has been plaguing me for…” She laughed. “ _ Millenia. _ ” Hera studied her hands. She was actually fidgeting with a hem of her modest dress. Zeus moved slightly closer and sat beside her. 

“What question is that?”

Her eyes met his. Her lips parted and out came a whisper, “Am I such a horrible wife that you would disown me from your physical and emotional love?”

Zeus inhaled sharply and looked away. “No, Hera. No. You are not a horrible wife. You…you are the epitome of Patience.”

She slid her hand along his arm to rest upon his shoulder. Hera edged closer to him. “So why do you leave me? What do they provide you that I do not, Zeus?” She sounded on the verge of tears. Zeus wanted her to scream at him instead. This was unknown territory. 

Swallowing, he looked at her again, unable to look away from what was meant to be a brief glance. “I…” He wetted his lips. “Hera…when I met you, I became entranced by your beauty. You know that I do not see you as my sister. I grew apart from you all. When I began courting you, I became fascinated with your opinions, how you held yourself. You are the Queen of Olympus. I did not- do not- leave you because you. I leave because…I feel the urge to run. Far and fast and…” He shook his head. “If I was a mortal, I would have remained loyal to. I remained loyal to you alone for three hundred years, Hera, without the Oath to bind me. That is almost four human lifespans. I do love you.” She blinked in true surprise. Zeus exhaled and finally looked away. “Over the years…I became…uneasy about expressing my love to you. I thought you did not want me to touch you. I did not. I went to others to see to my needs that I thought you would be repulsed to act upon for me. I thought you loathed.”

“Hephaestus.”

He nodded. “You truly despised my touch that you would attempt a child without me.”

“No!” Hera stared at him in horror. “That’s when you ceased approaching me! That’s when our marriage bed became disused! Oh Zeus…” She took his jaw in her hand gently and coaxed him to look at her. “I love you. Why do you think I married you?” She smirked. “I married you for two reasons. First, when you let yourself become  _ yourself _ , the Zeus I first met who isn’t the King, then you become a wonderful, warm person who’s dry sense of humor and sarcasm still make me laugh. Second,” she leaned closer to him, “you are  _ exquisitely pleasurable _ in bed.” He barked a laugh that was silenced when she pulled him into a fast and  _ hungry _ kiss. She pushed him back onto the bed and stared down at him. “I have craved you, Zeus. Craved you and hated myself for it because I thought you regretted marrying me.” 

Reaching up, Zeus swallowed and curled his hand through her soft hair. “Hera…never, in all our fights, in all our mistakes, have I ever regretted you.” Her eyes lit with shock and awe before he pulled her into a soft and searching kiss.

~ sometime later~

Zeus stared at the fallen figure of his son in the smoke. Apollo was close to dying. He swallowed and rose before the council session was over and slipped away. Exhausted, he moved to the balcony and thought about happier times. Thought about…flying again. He stiffened when Hera was at his side. “You have been out here for too long.”

“Have I?” He looked at the sky, distracted from her close warmth.

“Come inside, Husband.” She wrapped a hand around his arm, eyes strangely lit. “Come inside, where it’s safe.”

“Olympus is safe, Hera.”

“I know you want to fly again, but not yet. Not until we find out who sent that storm. It could have been Thor or Boreas, or-”

“Hera.” Zeus pulled away from her. “It was not an assassination attempt! You take your love for me and turn it to worry.” He smiled at her and cupped her jaw. “No one wishes me dead or out of the way. All is well. Every threat is now being addressed. Apollo’s trials are the last of it. None can reach us here.”

“How do you know for certain? How do you know that the minor gods and goddesses are still not incensed by Kronos’ words?” He faltered. She took that as the opportunity to pull him back inside. “Come Husband. Sit upon your throne.” Zeus knew that Hera meant well, loved him, their evenings together were no longer cold or tense but warm and filled with pleasure and youthful laughter. Still though, Zeus couldn’t shake a strong feeling of…claustrophobia. Swallowing, he sat down and then watched until Apollo vanished from his sight. The poison of Python was too strong for them to see past. Artemis was clearly worried for her brother. Hermes was hiding his terror behind joking and jests and banter, but Zeus knew his son well. 

Zeus thought about Percy. Grieving and alone. Without his son. Zeus had had no idea…  _ Every Olympian should spend a couple of weeks as a mortal. _

That’s what she had said to him that evening. One of the most peaceful evenings he had ever had with anyone. Zeus swallowed and dared to think…of her as a friend. She wanted nothing from him. She helped him. Healed him. Listened to him. Believed him. She wanted nothing in return. She…she was a friend. He smiled softly and then straightened when he saw a battered and broken Apollo. “Artemis! Bring him!” That was all the goddess needed to hear. 

~evening on Olympus~

Zeus stared at the setting sun. Helios’ last day. Apollo would be taking that back soon. He sensed his son near. “Apollo. Come forward.”

“Father…” Apollo swallowed and looked at him before standing beside him at the balcony railing. “Things are different on Olympus.”

Swallowing, Zeus nodded. “They are different because you perceive them to be different. You are the one who’s changed.” He turned and looked at Apollo calmly before smiling fondly. “For the better. Now you are more evolved than the others.”

“Father?”

“The mortals have quite a lot to show us, I think.” Zeus thought about it. “Creativity, imagination, determination, loyalty, fidelity, honesty…honor.” He thought of Percy and of Jason. “Love.” Swallowing, Zeus shook his head. Apollo noticed many minor gods of security and safety and protection standing nearby. Zeus noticed him notice and scoffed. “Ah yes. You’ve noticed my…honor guard.”

“What’s happened?”

“I was out flying when a natural storm came up. I happened to be flying over Alaska. Dumb luck, bad luck, but I was unable to act fast enough to escape a downdraft. I crashed to the earth and was rendered unconscious and without magic.” Apollo inhaled sharply. Zeus huffed. “I dragged myself to the border and healed when I crossed over it. But during those two days I was far more vulnerable to attack and forced fading that apparently Hera is comfortable with. She is convinced that the storm was not natural, but created by someone else.” Zeus scowled darkly. “Thus the security. She thinks it was an assassination attempt.”

“That’s-”

“Insane. I know.”

“Actually, I was going to say, possible.” Apollo rubbed the back of his neck and then straightened. “It’s Rachel. Something’s troubling her.”

“Go to her then.” Zeus felt a hunger ignite in his blood. He wanted to fly again! 

A minor god stepped over. “My king, the queen wishes to speak with you.”

Closing his eyes, Zeus nodded and then looked at the sky before turning away and leaving his pensive son on the balcony. Apollo vanished and went to where Rachel was. She swallowed and gripped his arm. “I suddenly remembered something. I- I was talking with a demigod. I can’t remember who, but I told them a prophecy. It’s important. I have a gut feeling that it’s important.”

“Can you remember the prophecy you said?”

“No.” She shook her head and then looked around before staring straight at him. “But I know the essence of it. It has nothing to do with the mortals or the demigods. It’s to do with the gods alone.”

Apollo felt shaken. That was rare. “You must try and remember who you told.”

“I am trying! But I can’t…” Rachel closed her eyes and bit her lip. “I was…on the phone. I think. Talking. Familiar. Someone I know closely.”

“That’s almost everyone!”

“Shush!” She screwed her eyes shut and furrowed her brows. “There was a sense of urgency from the spirit. It was…dangerous. Personal. It wasn’t so much as a prophecy but…” Rachel stared at him, tears welling up unbidden in her eyes. The Oracle’s green flashed through her eyes and the voice hissed out,  _ “A warning that cannot be ignored. Learn of it quickly, my golden lord. Slayer of Python twice you are now, but all may be lost should Olympus bow.” _ Rachel staggered, and Apollo gripped her tightly as she regained her equilibrium. Swallowing, he numbly repeated her words, mind going a mile a minute. 

“I need to speak to the Council. Try to remember who you spoke to. Ask around. Do anything, but locate that person. This is vitally important. This is the future of Olympus. The Oracle is actually reaching out. This has…this has never happened before.” He vanished quickly and summoned everyone to the meeting. Urgently, he told them what the Oracle just told him. 

Athena was troubled and looked in surprise when Hera was sitting alone. The queen sniffed. “Zeus is still healing from his near death, and was exhausted. I did not wake him.”

Turning, Apollo stared at Hera. “The Council should not be convened when the King is not present!”

“Oh please.” Hera rolled her eyes. “We’re all family.” She eyed Hermes. “Unfortunately. Zeus can be told what happened over the breakfast table tomorrow. Now, continue on with it. “This first prophecy, the missing one, is the warning that cannot be ignored?”

“Yes.” Apollo continued pacing. Artemis looked at him.

“The request was put to you to learn of it quickly.”

“True, but that doesn’t mean none of us will search for this also.” Hermes spoke up quickly. He looked at Apollo. “I’m willing to help.” Maybe it was his way of making up for the whole betting on Apollo’s survival thing, but Apollo could sense the god was being genuine. He smiled and nodded.

“Thank you.”

~the next morning~

Zeus grimaced as Hera told him about what he missed the evening before. “I wish you had told me, Hera. Am I not the king?”

“You are, but you’re also a tired king who deserves some peace and quiet.” Hera looked at him calmly before sighing. “I have been harsh and unrelenting on you. I know the tension and weary duties that constantly plague you, Husband.” She dropped her robes and pulled her hair free of its ties. “Come, Husband.” Zeus stared at her. She was beautiful. Truly. How had he forgotten how much? “Make love with me.” Her eyes were glittering like a dark sky filled with stars. Zeus moved slowly towards her, gently pulling her into a kiss. She guided him to the bed and then straddled him and whispered, “You will want for nothing anymore, my Husband. I am your wife. Your queen. Your confidant.” She kissed him. “Everything you need, I can provide you.”

“Hera…?” Zeus was stunned. Even during the nights before they hadn’t…they only focused on reigniting their non-physical affection. This was a big step. They hadn’t had intercourse in…a  _ very _ long time. She smiled at him. 

“It has taken me far,  _ far _ too long to understand it, but instead of punishing you and further pushing you away.” She pushed her breasts closer to him and lowered her voice. “I should show you that every carnal need you have can be sated with me.” She pulled him into a hungry kiss before whispering against his lips, “And me alone.” Her eyes laughed at him coyly. “And darling husband, I have many centuries of missing sex to catch up on. You are  _ never  _ going to leave this bed.” He felt his mouth go dry. His brain was slow and sluggish in the light of Hera’s intoxicating beauty and magic. Slowly, he decided…why fight his own wife? He reclined back and let her pull him into a night of love and passion. After all…why shouldn’t he trust her? She was his wife. His queen. Zeus kissed her back intently. 

~some weeks later~

No one on Olympus was used to this new Hera. She was free with her affection for Zeus, kissing him and flirting with him in public. There was rumor that she even knelt for his pleasure! Zeus seemed happy with the attention. He hardly glanced at any pretty nymph or goddess. His eyes seemed set upon Hera alone. The only moments there were tension were when he slipped his security and didn’t explain his absences. However, Hera knew he wasn’t having an affair. He seemed hungry only for her, and she pulled him further into her embrace. Slowly though, he gradually stayed longer and longer on Olympus, deep in the palace, close to Hera’s side. 

One day, however, Zeus stood from his throne and stumbled. He had been feeling weaker and weaker, physically. Apollo and Athena caught him, and Hera immediately directed them to take their father to his bedchambers. Everyone was stunned. Their king had never fallen. Apollo was grim when he looked at his father. He looked at the others when his examination was finished. “He’s fading.”

Hera staggered. “It’s a plot! First that storm and now this! Whatever that prophecy was, it must have been about this! The end of the king! We cannot let this happen!” She moved towards her husband and rested a cool hand on his feverish brow. “Zeus…my love.”

But he couldn’t hear her. His mind was far away. Actually, it was in the dreamscape of one Percy Jackson.  _ She looked at him. “Now you’re taking up space in my dreams?” She arched an eyebrow. _

_ “I don’t actually know why I’m here.” Zeus looked around and then gave her a half smile. “But what are you dreaming about?” _

_ “Well, I was dreaming about flying with wings on my back, before you rudely interrupted.” _

_ His breath caught. “Would you care to continue? With me?” _

_ Laughing now, Percy nodded and stood up. He pulled himself up too and wondered why it took so much effort to do so. Shaking that off, he gave them both wings and flew with her through the clouds in the sky. Then she pulled him down and outstretched her hand and skimmed it across the surface of the glassy sea. He did the same, feeling the beat of his wings, the burn of his muscles in his back, and he loved it. Arching, he shot into the air and stared at the sun before falling back and diving only to pull up.  _

_ Percy wasn’t trying any of his crazy flips, but she was smiling at him. “You really like flying.” _

_ “It’s my entire freedom identity. The Sea is that for you. For me, it’s the sky. Flying is freedom. Without the sky…I am essentially nothing.” Suddenly, he realized that his body was becoming transparent. Percy smiled at him.  _

_ “You’re waking up.” _

_ “Can I do this again?” _

_ “I don’t see why not, after all, you’re a god.” She laughed at him and then Zeus woke. _

Apollo exhaled. “It’s alright. He’s waking up. He’s getting stronger now. Guess he just needed to rest.” He yelped when Hera pushed him out of the way to get to her husband. 

“You take on too much stress, Darling.” She kissed him softly. “Give some of your tasks and duties to the others. They can handle it.”

Zeus groaned and cracked an eye open. “Then that means I can go flying.”

“Flying? Zeus, flying is what caused this in the first place. The sky is the most vulnerable-”

“He’s fading because he’s being kept from his realm, Hera.” Athena spoke up confidently. “You are suffocating him.”

Blanching, Hera turned and kissed Zeus. “We can fly together then.” She smiled at him. “Just you and me.”

He didn’t argue, only closed his eyes and slipped back into sleep. When he woke, he moved but stilled when Hera hummed and kissed his neck. His voice was hoarse when he finally spoke, “Darling?”

Hera smoothed her hand up his chest, snuggling close against him and kissing his shoulder. “Yes Zeus?”

Zeus pulled slowly away and sat up in their bed. He stared at his wife. “Clear skies today. I’m going flying.” He wondered why he didn’t sound more determined, more…authoritative. He sounded… He was still tired, and Hera felt so warm next to him. Starting, Zeus heard her speak.

“Only within Olympus skies, Zeus Darling. You can fly as often as you like. I was wrong to try and keep you from your own realm.” She crawled over and straddled him, completely naked against him. She weaved her fingers behind his neck and pulled herself even closer against him, kissing him. Only when she felt him stirring against her did she break the kiss, looking deep into his eyes, thickening her magic. “We can fly together right now, if you desire. As cuckoo birds?” She smirked at him. He laughed faintly and then twisted them over and kissed her again.

“Later, my love.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeus makes several discoveries.

~two days later~

Zeus frowned at the smith god. “Are you certain you want to withdraw your request for divorce? I would grant it to you.”

Swallowing, Hephaestus looked to Zeus’ right at Hera before looking back at Zeus. Zeus narrowed his eyes while Hephaestus spoke. “I’ve come to realize that divorce isn’t quite the answer I was looking for. Thank you for your offer, Father, but I believe I shall try a little harder in securing my wife.”

Hera smiled at her son. “That is a very wise choice. As I have shown, a marriage can turn around any point of a person's lifespan.” She took Zeus’ hand and kissed it. He looked away, embarrassed and unused to her public displays of affection still. Hephaestus cleared his throat and then nodded to them before leaving. Zeus watched him leave before turning to his wife. 

“Why did you do that? Hephaestus was truly set to be free. Hera, his relationship with Aphrodite is toxic.” Zeus stood up and began pacing the throne room floor before turning to his still seated wife and looking at her. 

“Divorce isn’t the answer.”

“They have never even had  _ sex _ ! Their marriage is a farce, Hera! They have lived separately since their ceremony! I was a fool to wed them in the first place!”

Hera stood then and glowered at him. Zeus immediately thought she was going to lambast him and lecture him about fidelity and loyalty and marriage. Again. However, she didn’t get angry at him about that. Her words surprised him. “Do not speak ill about yourself, Husband! You were pairing them together because you knew none of the gods would dare irritate the one who makes all the weapons! It was a strategic move on your part.” She walked closer to him. He became distracted with how her hips swayed as she slowly approached him. “If you dissolved their marriage, then all the immortals would be after her again.”

“But-” She silenced him with a long and passionate kiss. Hestia quickly slipped from the throne room. Zeus stared at Hera as she broke the kiss, smiling at him and moving silently out of the room. He swallowed and then spoke aloud. “Brother- Poseidon- I need to speak with you.” He walked unsteadily towards the balcony, dizzy and shaky. Poseidon appeared, looking put upon, but that expression vanished when he got a good look at his younger brother.

“Zeus! What’s wrong? Wait a moment. I’ll call for Apollo-”

“No.” Zeus’ voice was perhaps a tad desperate and harsh, but it did enough to stop Poseidon. Shaking his head, Zeus leaned against the balcony. “He’ll only give me one of Hecate’s nasty potions. No. I’m quite well. I simply haven’t had enough ambrosia. Poseidon, I have something to confess to you.” His knuckles were white as he gripped the golden rail of the balcony.

“What is it?”

“I have developed a deep friendship with someone close to you.” Zeus swallowed and then rubbed at his eyes. “Honestly, I’m only telling you now because I need your help. My expeditions out of Olympus are becoming few and far between because Hera cannot abide having me out of her sight for longer than an hour now.”

“I can’t say as I blame her, Brother. You look very ill. Your temperature has dropped to mortal standards too!” Poseidon was really looking worried now. Zeus waved him off. 

“I am doing better. Flying and reconnecting to my realm has done me wonders.” He ignored Poseidon’s doubtful look and continued. “The person I was speaking of, the person you know, whom I have become good friends with, is who I visit everytime I leave Olympus. I have held off telling anyone because of my past.”

“I do not understand.”

“Poseidon, I am known as the biggest philanderer in Olympus. I didn’t want to ruin  _ her _ reputation by having it known we spend time together, but I swear on the Styx, I have not touched her in any romantic or sexual way.” His blue eyes were filled with desperation. A desperation that his brother would understand him and believe him and trust him. 

Poseidon straightened, a frown on his face. “Who is this person?”

“Your daughter.” Zeus waved his hand. “She is in Alaska. She found me when I crashed there. My body- weakened- took a mortal form after being forced to transform from an eagle. There was a worsening storm, and we could not make it to the border at that time. She allowed me to sleep on her couch in her apartment. I swear to you, nothing untoward happened. Actually…” Zeus swallowed and stared at the clouds. “We talked well into the night. I…had difficulty sleeping, and she kept me company. Two feet were always between us, Brother. I have done nothing against your daughter.”

“And you didn’t want Hera to-”

“Exactly. She has suffered enough because of Olympus. I do not want her to receive cruelty in payment for her kindness to me.” Zeus finally forced himself to look at Poseidon. He was frowning, but not angrily, it was more pensive than anything else. This gave Zeus hope that his brother wouldn’t fly off the handle and give everything away.

“Why have you continued seeing her?”

“Visiting her.” Zeus corrected softly. “‘Seeing her’ gives a sexual connotation. She is my friend. In Alaska, I am untraceable. I’m not the king there. I’m not even wholly immortal there. There’s a sort of…freedom I feel when I cannot use my magic. She and I take walks in the national parks. I tell her stories of the heroes that she is interested in, and she tells me stories of my children. Specifically Jason.” Zeus smiled softly. “She has also helped me arrange meetings between myself and Thalia. IMs and actual in person. Thalia disguises it as ‘visiting Percy’ and then sees me there. Percy leaves us alone. I…I couldn’t leave Thalia alone in her grief.” Zeus swallowed and then exhaled shakily. “Percy is…a confidant. I can trust her not to tell anyone what I say. And she has considerable wisdom in her words and thoughts. You may have noticed my rulings have been far more smooth lately. It’s because of your daughter. I seek her thoughts on many matters brought before me.”

Poseidon was stunned as he listened to his brother. “You’re saying my daughter is a close friend and an advisor? To you!”

“Is it so hard to believe that I would accept others’ counsel?” Zeus looked perturbed at him. Poseidon fidgeted. 

“Ah…yes.”

Chuckling, Zeus turned and stared at the doors leaving into the throne room. “I am only telling you this because I need help. Percy has arranged it so I can speak with my son through Nico di’Angelo. The boy has promised to keep it a secret from his father, but I cannot miss the summons tonight. It’s the only time Nico can do it.” Zeus looked at Poseidon urgently. “You must help me, Brother. I know we have never been truly close but-”

“I will help you.” Poseidon smiled at Zeus and gripped his forearm gently, eyes warm. “Thank you for telling me the truth, and thank you for taking my daughter so seriously without taking her at all.”

Zeus barked a laugh and then gave his brother a mild look of irritation. “I don’t have sex with  _ everyone _ who walks past me.”

“No.” They turned to look at Hera as she approached them gracefully. She wrapped her arms around Zeus’ arm and smiled at him in amusement. “Just most everyone.”

“Har har.” Kissing her husband, Hera looked at him longingly before kissing him again. Zeus whispered, “What was that for?”

“Because I could.” She smiled and then pulled him gently away from Poseidon. “Come, Husband. It’s time for lunch. Don’t think I didn’t notice you not eating enough at breakfast.”

Zeus gave an almost grumble that was belied with a sort of contentment as he pulled his wife close for another kiss. Hera gripped him tightly. Poseidon looked quickly away, feeling distinctly uncomfortable by their level of passion in just a single kiss. He had never realized how alluring Hera could be when she wasn’t busy being austere. Forcing himself to turn and watch, Poseidon snorted softly. His brother was entirely and completely wrapped around Hera’s fingers. Incredible. He shook his head in sad amusement and thought about Amphitrite. 

~later that day~

I looked out the window of my bedroom and smiled when I saw Zeus cross the street. I nodded to Nico. “He’s here.” Nico swallowed, looking nervous. Snorting, I pulled him to the door and then grinned at Zeus. “Hey, Uncle. You’re late.”

“I had fifty deity bodyguards to duck, plus my wife, who I’m supposed to meet and take to dinner in Vancouver in four hours.”

“How’d you escape them all?”

“I had to employ your father. He knows where you are now, but he’s promised not to tell anyone about where you’re living.”

Swallowing, I gave Zeus a worried look. “Did you tell him about-”

“No. That is your privacy.” Zeus smiled at me and then turned to Nico. “Shall we begin?”

“Of course, Uncle. This way. Percy and I picked the best spot.” Nico quickly guided Zeus out. However, I was stunned when Zeus pulled me over during the latter half of his conversation with Jason. Nico was a ways away, giving us privacy. 

“Percy informed me about your plans, Jason. I am sorry.”

Jason stared at me and smiled with love on his face.  _ “I had my moment with her, Father. Percy, I love you, but that doesn’t mean you should stick with the past.” _

“Are you seriously telling me to move on? Of all the stupidly noble, idiotically-”

_ “I love how passionate you get.”  _ He gave me that endearing smile that made me want to kiss him and hit him at the same time. 

Choking on a sob, I slumped and Zeus held me tightly. Jason looked at his father intently before relaxing and looking almost…happy. I looked at him. “I will always remember you, Jason.”

_ “Good. I don’t want to be forgotten, but I also only want to be remembered with smiles and laughter, even my moments that were less than legendary.”  _ He grinned.  _ “I don’t want you to cry over me, Percy. I want you to live. I want you to love. I want you to have a life with someone.” _

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. “I suppose you have it all planned out?”

He laughed _. “Oh yeah. Right down to the first meeting. He’ll probably be in trouble, and you’ll help him out. If I know you, then it’ll take a long time with a lot of people intervening and telling you that you’re in love and you telling them you’re not. It’ll be angsty and full of grief and miscommunication, because you’re entire life is one romantic adventure. The first date will be during a rainstorm, with lots of mud and not at all romantic, probably hiding out in a ruined restaurant from monsters, and you won’t realize it’s the ‘first date’ until after you’re five years into your marriage.” _

I couldn’t help it, I burst out laughing. Jason closed his eyes and listened. I didn’t know why, but he had always liked my laughter. Personally, I thought I sounded a lot like a hyena or something. He often said that I sounded like water and silver. I didn’t know silver had a sound, but he always insisted. “Jason…you’re such a dork.” I tried not to let on that I was shaking. Zeus didn’t let on either. I was grateful. 

Laughing, he turned to his father.  _ “How’s Thalia?” _

“She wishes she could be here, but she can’t get away without arousing suspicion. Things are…tense right now.”

_ “Right, your security and health. Father, how are you? The spirits are saying you’re fading.” _

“Bah! Don’t ever listen to spirits. They’re disconnected from reality, bored, and will make anything up to pass the time. They’re worse that Hermes’ gossip rags.” Zeus’ bluster was easily seen through. I locked eyes with Jason and lightly shook my head. Many times, I had to encourage Zeus to take rests during our walks in the parks and on the beaches. He often had to top up on nectar, far more than any healthy immortal had to. Jason swallowed and looked at his father in worry. 

_ “Father…where do gods go when they…fade?” _

Zeus stilled and then he looked at his son. “They go nowhere. They cease to exist. Gods and goddesses do not have souls, my son.” Jason looked stricken. 

_ “Father-” _

“I am well, Jason.” Zeus smiled at him kindly. “But I thank you for your concern.”

Jason turned fast and looked at me.  _ “Percy, please, protect my father. Please.” _

“I swear on the Styx, I will do everything within my abilities to ensure his survival, Jason.” Jason relaxed and smiled. 

_ “Thank you.” _ He turned to his stunned father and bowed.  _ “I hope we can speak again, Father, but if not, I will treasure this conversation with you. As Zeus, I love you. As Jupiter, I deeply respect you. Thank you.”  _ Jason smiled at me and then dissolved and was gone.

Turning fast, Zeus stared at me. “You shouldn’t have made that vow! It will only suck you into the Greek world-”

I shook my head, cutting him off. “If something happens to you then mortal and Greek both will crumble to dust! In order to ensure my mortal world continues to spin on, I have to make sure your Greek world continues too!” He gritted his teeth and then turned and stormed off to the side. I waved Nico down. “Let him seethe it out. He’ll calm in a minute and a half.”

Sure enough, I was right. Zeus didn’t admit that I was correct, but he did nod to me, which was his silent way of admitting that he was wrong. I smiled at him and said nothing. Rubbing it in was a fast track to becoming a demi-cinder. Suddenly, I had a thought and stepped over to him. “Listen, you have about two hours before heading back to Olympus, and I know this great place that can really help.” I grinned and looked at Nico. “Ever hear about massage therapy?”

Zeus blinked and looked at me. “I know about massages. Those have existed for even beyond the golden age of Greece. But massage  _ therapy _ ? What is that?”

“It’s a way to increase relaxation, mindfulness, blood circulation, decrease anxiety, stress, and body tension and pain. It’s helped a lot of people, and I know this great place that gives discounts to members and their first time guests. Which will be you two. Come on. I know you’ll like it.”

Zeus looked intrigued and then nodded. “Very well.” Nico gaped at me and hissed when Zeus moved on ahead.

“Are we really doing this with the king of Olympus?”

“Why not? Of any of us, he needs it the most.” I rolled my eyes and then linked arms with Nico and pulled him forward. “Let’s go!”

~forty-five minutes later~

I cackled at the look of pure bliss on Zeus’ face as we made our way to my car. Nico had actually fallen asleep in the backseat, and Zeus was melting into my car’s seat. “I am a believer.” That was all he said before closing his eyes with a soft smile on his face. 

Shaking my head, I ignored how my body was tingling pleasantly as I put my car in drive and pulled onto the main road. I drove them to the state line once more. Nico shadow traveled away after hugging me. Zeus nodded to me and then hesitated. I frowned. “What’s up?”

“Hephaestus had decided to withdraw his file of divorce. Hera convinced him to try again.” 

“Well, what does Aphrodite think about all this?”

He looked at me in surprise and then frowned. “I have not actually spoken to her in private for a very long time.”

“Might want to see what her opinions are.” I shrugged. “Honestly, in the end it’s hers and Hephaestus’ decision. No one else’s.”

“True.”

“Something else is bothering you.”

“When did you become so skilled in reading me?” He smiled at me and then exhaled softly before shrugging. “Hera…she’s changing…I…I am unused to her new affection and love and…she truly cares about me. It raises my guilt and shame. I have treated her abominably.”

I looked down, biting my tongue. I never liked Hera. She seemed to me to be the Queen of Bitches. She threw Hephaestus off Olympus for his looks- something he couldn’t help!- and blamed it on Zeus in the myths. She had always struck me as self-righteous, cold, unfeeling, insensitive. Selfish and greedy too. But…she seemed to be changing now. “Well…” It was hard for me to word myself properly. “If you think she’s trying to improve your marriage, then maybe…communicate with her? Tell her what your definitions of love, fidelity, marriage, and romance are. Ask her for her definitions too. Just…communicate, find out more about her.”

Zeus nodded slowly before looking at me quickly. “You do not like her.”

“Please Zeus, I don’t think we should-”

“Why?” He rested a hand on my shoulder, eyes intense. “Why do you dislike her?”

I bit my lip and then steeled myself before looking straight into his eyes. “She took me and erased my memory. She manipulated me.”

“Those are events causing or exacerbating your dislike, but what do you dislike about her?”

I exhaled slowly and then looked at the sky. “She’s a manipulator, and a liar. She will do anything to get what she wants. She tried to manipulate me and Annabeth. We didn’t play by her rules, and she cursed us instead. She tried to get me into her perfect placement.” I looked at Zeus. “I don’t like her because I see her as untrustworthy.” 

He furrowed his brows. “I’m angered by your words but…I cannot deny that you have many good reasons for thinking as you do.”

“You know her better than anyone, probably, and so in the end, you can make the last judgement call, but you asked me and I told you.”

“Yes, I know. I thank you for your honesty.” Zeus looked around and then smiled at me. “Thank you for arranging the time with my son. I am, once again, in your debt.”

“I’m not counting.”

“Well…perhaps you should.” He smiled at me and then nodded and vanished. I swallowed and then hurried back to my car and drove home. 

~fifteen minutes~

Zeus looked around before moving through the crowd. At the moment, he still hadn’t been caught by his security. Looking around, he smiled and entered Aphrodite’s main temple. “Lady of Love, I have something to ask of you.”

“No violence can be committed in another’s temple.” Aphrodite appeared in front of him and removed the headscarf from her head and slipped it around her shoulders. She stepped between two lit braziers and approached him.

“I am aware.”

“What do you want?”

“Do you love Ares?”

She stilled. Aphrodite’s eyes were wide. She didn’t reply for a long moment. Zeus remained still and quiet as well, keeping vigilant of his surroundings. Aphrodite broke the silence with a whisper. “I once asked Apollo if he ever felt the warmth of the sun. He said no. I once asked Poseidon if he ever felt truly wet, and he laughed and replied that a fish never knows its wet. Have you ever felt truly electrocuted? Shocked?”

Zeus furrowed his brows before shaking his head. “I have not.”

Her eyes were sad. “Is it truly that hard to believe that I have never felt my own domain?”

It wasn’t hard to figure out what she was claiming. Zeus inhaled sharply and straightened, looking at her intently. “You…have never fallen in love?”

“Never.”

“Would you care if Hephaestus gave you the chance to be divorced?”

Aphrodite swallowed and twisted a bracelet around her wrist, not looking up at Zeus. “It wouldn’t change anything. We don’t love each other. We aren’t having sex. We aren’t living together. We’ve been separated for thousands of years now. It wouldn’t change anything.”

“Why haven’t you asked for it?”

“Because I’m afraid.” She blinked away her tears. “I’m afraid that Ares will no longer find me appealing.”

“Married woman.”

She nodded.

“So you care what Ares thinks?”

Stilling, Aphrodite swallowed before jerkily looking up at him. There was shock in her eyes. “I guess I do.”

Zeus smiled and nodded to her. “Thank you for your time, Aphrodite.” With that, he vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prophecy is heard, and Aphrodite gives a lecture on love.

Annabeth visited me five days later. I grinned at her as she used her key to let herself in. I was in the kitchen making some post-test chocolate chip cookies. Blue of course. I had done rather well on the test in my marine biochemistry class and so I was rewarding myself. She beamed. “Yes! I have excellent timing. As per usual.”

“How’s life?” I hugged her after pulling off my apron. She sat down on my counter and grinned, a cookie in each hand.

“My life is great. Piper has a girlfriend it would seem and is moving on healthily. Frank is no longer tied to that twig, and Hazel is relieved that we’ve managed to escape yet another cataclysmic event filled with  _ way _ too much poetry. Rachel’s back to being a full-time Oracle now.” Annabeth grimaced. I frowned in response.

“What is it? Too much salt or something?”

“Huh? No! The cookies are better than ambrosia.” She shrugged tiredly, shoulders slumped slightly. “No, it’s just something with the oracles. All of them are whispering warnings about something major going to happen in Olympus. It’s only to do with the gods, and Rachel’s spooked. She’s been combing through all the demigods she knows and asking them if she had told them any prophecy lately.”

I stilled for a split second and then continued slipping the cookies off the baking sheet. “Yeah, she called me up about something like that. I still am kinda confused. Doesn’t Apollo have the cheat sheet to all the oracles and the Fates too?”

Annabeth pulled a face. “Well, Python was still in control during this time. Rachel wasn’t even supposed to be able to give prophecies, which makes the gods think that this was a mega serious one that the Oracle  _ had to  _ deliver.”

_ Dammit. Why is it always me? _ I cursed steadily inside my head but strove to keep my voice level. “Huh. And who does she think received the prophecy? That’s why she’s asking all her friends, yeah?”

“Yeah, she still can’t remember who was on the phone with her, but she knows that whoever it was has a key part to play in whatever is gonna go down in Olympus. The gods are getting desperate actually.” Annabeth snorted and shook her head. “Apollo’s even put out a reward for anyone coming forward. Five _thousand_ drachmas for the Missing Prophecy. That’s what they’re calling it now.”

I wetted my lips and put the next cookies in the oven to bake. Swallowing, I breathed out slowly and tried to marshall my thoughts. “What do  _ you  _ think about it, Wise Girl? Are the gods overreacting?”

Grimacing, Annabeth shook her head. “I’ve heard about it from Rachel. All the oracles are whispering now. The prophecy has to be found. The spirit of Delphi is getting really agitated. Rachel’s having a lot of headaches.”

_ Shit _ . I couldn’t allow my friend to suffer. “Well, I hope whoever is hogging the prophecy comes forward soon.”

“Yeah.” Annabeth looked worried before smiling at me. “How’s life for you?” She polished off her two cookies and eyed the ones cooling on the rack.

“Remote, isolated, monster-free, boring, and absolutely incredible.” We shared a laugh.

~that night~

While Annabeth was asleep in the guest room, I snuck into Olympus. Zeus’ blessing allowed me to simply teleport in, but I knew that would narrow things straight down to me. The gods knew Rachel had spoken to a demigod and of the demigods only I could teleport in? Yeah, that wouldn’t be a very hard leap to get to. I may not be as smart as Annabeth, but I’d like to think I wasn’t stupid. Swallowing, I looked around as I caused Mist to play havoc on the security cameras before knocking the security guard at the front desk out. I stole the keycard and rode the elevator up. 

Then, I slipped through the empty, darkened streets towards the throne room. Looking around carefully, I left the typed out prophecy upon Apollo’s throne before hightailing it out of the city and down the elevator again. I hoped to all that was holy that I hadn’t been seen. This would give them the information they were looking for, but I would still be left out of it. I refused to play a part in another drama with the gods. I refused.

~the next morning~

Apollo frowned at the paper just as the minor god of security rushed in to report an assault on the night watch in the lobby. He sharply raised his hand to catch everyone’s attention. “I know what the person was doing, Father.” He spoke up before a search for any theft could be done. Waving the paper, he looked at them all grimly. “This person was apparently the one who Rachel spoke with. They clearly don’t want to be involved in the coming problems with Olympus.” He looked at Aphrodite with a troubled expression before swallowing.

“What is the prophecy?” Zeus looked at his son intently. 

Wetting his lips, he looked at the gods and goddesses, minor and major, nymphs, dryads, satyrs, immortals, and so many others who lived in Olympus. They were at the front steps of the palace. Everyone was agitated by the unique attack on their gatekeeper, and now they were whispering to each other about the Missing Prophecy. He stood taller, and everyone fell silent. Raising his voice, Apollo spoke the prophecy calmly. Artemis edged closer to him to seek comfort as much as to give it. “A queen and the king must one create/ A prince of two worlds with all at stake/ All shall bow to a union of lies/ And hope shall wither if True Love dies/ With a choice that spurns the Golden Age.”

Aphrodite gave a cry and staggered back. Hephaestus held her steady. Eros looked pale and shaken. True Love. That was his mother. She was the goddess of Love! Would she be forced to fade? True Love dies? What did that even mean?! Everyone was murmuring and whispering urgently. Zeus stepped forward and looked at Apollo. “Does this prophecy ring true?” He desperately hoped that the person misquoted it or something. But his hope vanished at Apollo’s expression.

“Yes.” Apollo looked at him grimly. “It does.”

Artemis cursed softly, but Zeus turned and raised his hands. “Peace! Peace! The time to worry has not yet come. The Council will deliberate and speak to the Oracles of the meaning of this prophecy. Lord Apollo shall personally look into this. Do not be uneasy. Be calm and self-aware. Now is not the time to be fearful. We have survived much in this past decade. We will not be taken by surprise, nor shall we be taken by our enemies. When more is revealed, you shall be informed.” With that, he hurried all the Olympians into the throne room and sat on his throne, and looked at Apollo. “Read it again. Experiment with the wording and the phrasing. Athena, look at the word choices and grammar.” 

Athena nodded quickly. Apollo mumbled the prophecy over and over again under his breath. He sighed. “As near as I can figure, a choice will be possibly made to spurn a Golden Age, and when this happens True Love will die and hope will wither. As for the first two lines, I cannot judge if they go together or not.”

Looking at the paper, Athena nodded. “What Apollo says certainly makes sense. ‘A queen and the king must one create’ and the next line ‘a prince of two worlds with all at stake’ and then it seems that the last three lines work together. ‘All shall bow to a union of lies and hope shall wither if True Love dies with a choice that spurns the Golden Age.’” She looked up at the others before turning to Aphrodite. “Can you sense if there are potential pairings that the fate of Olympus hinges on?”

The goddess jerked in surprise at being consulted. She swallowed, eyes slightly red. She had been crying. “I…” She swallowed and then looked down, fidgeting. “I once thought that something very important was going to happen with Jason Grace, but…he didn’t have time for love.” She looked up quickly. “You must understand, my magic doesn’t work with names and faces. It works with the magical scents of others and how they blend. You know how some spices or flavors, colors or patterns, smells or sounds clash horribly or go together really well? Well, that’s how magical scents work. I see the essence of a person’s magic, and I make educated guesses about which identity would match that essence and then find out which identity would match the love linked essence of the other. For example, if Jason Grace had a twin, then their magical essences would be virtually the same. I could mistake Jason’s essence for his twin’s essence and think that Jason’s soulmate is his brother’s soulmate instead. Understand? So that’s what I have to deal with when matching people up. Most of the time I don’t even look into it  _ personally _ . I let things happen or  _ not  _ happen naturally. I tried to pair my daughter up with Jason because I thought they were linked, but I realized before my daughter did that I had mistaken her magical scent for someone else’s. Also, while one person is soulmated to another, that other person could be paired better with someone  _ else _ .” 

She grimaced at their blank faces and sighed. “Okay, say Prince Triton was best suited with Annabeth Chase. She would match him perfectly. This does not mean it’s reciprocated. Prince Triton would not necessarily match Annabeth Chase. Perhaps Luke Castellan was better suited to  _ her _ .” Aphrodite looked nervous as she explained her magic to the stunned deities. “Also, soulmates, or True Love, is incredibly rare. There is sacrificial love, platonic love, familial love, romantic love, selfish love- you get the picture. There are various types of loves and various  _ levels _ of romantic love. From the first crush to school child crush to first love to deep love.”

“And True Love?” Ares looked at her. Aphrodite looked miserable.

“I’ve yet to see a single person have True Love in this era, mortal, immortal,  _ or  _ godly. The  _ only _ couple I have ever seen have it was…” She stilled and then fidgeted again. Zeus frowned.

“Aphrodite, I would know what you know. Speak.”

She swallowed and glanced around quickly before speaking softly, “Artemis and Orion.”

The goddess gasped as if in pain. She vanished from the throne room. Apollo looked…distraught as he chased after her. Orion had been murdered by Gaea’s giant scorpion in revenge against Artemis and Orion hunting Gaea’s sacred wildlife. Artemis had been…near fading from her grief. 

Aphrodite spoke quickly. “Don’t think that just because you don’t have True Love, that somehow your love for another is  _ less _ . It’s not how it works. True Love is sanctioned by the Fates, beyond all doubt, beyond all conditions. True love is  _ extremely rare _ , also it’s not immediately known. A person could go their entire lives without feeling the remotest signs of loving someone who has the potential of becoming their True Love, that’s why True Love is so rare. Everyone has the potential to find their soulmate, but they don’t always. They often find  _ another  _ person who is sweet and kind and loving, but the love they have is not going to be True Love.”

“Can gods have True Love with other deities? Orion was half-mortal." Hephaestus looked at her. Aphrodite swallowed. 

“That’s a dangerous thing. Immortal True Love is probably the most powerful magic of them all. If anything could increase the power of the gods and goddesses of Olympus, if anything could bring about a new Golden Age, then it would be immortal True Love.”

Hera frowned and spoke softly. “‘A queen and the king must one create’.” She smiled at Zeus. “We are king and queen. Are we to create a prince?” Zeus felt himself grow slowly flustered at her look of lust. He was definitely unused to his wife being so bold. 

Apollo had just re-entered the room, sans Artemis, in time to hear that. “You already did. Ares is that prince between you two, and Hephaestus.”

“Also, look at the wording.” Athena looked at her father. “ _ A  _ queen and  _ the _ king. ‘A queen’ shows that there is more than one. ‘The king’ shows that there is only  _ one  _ option.”

Hades spoke up. “But, Olympus is never mentioned in the prophecy. It  _ could  _ be any king. As you know, there are three. A King of the Underworld, a King of Atlantis, and a King of Olympus.”

Frowning, Poseidon shook his head. “I also already have a prince, and what of these ‘two worlds’. Truly, is Hades and Persephone called to have a prince?” 

Hades looked troubled. “It surely would be two worlds, the world above and the world below.”

“But you do not have multiple queens.” Demeter scowled. “In fact…none of you have multiple queens except Zeus. He’s had, three queens!” 

“The second son of my mother!” Athena looked at Zeus. “Could it be that?! The two worlds, the Titans and the gods?” Zeus shook his head.

“Nope. She’s not leaving.” Zeus had long since adjusted to Metis acting as his advisor and counsel. She was more liken to pure thought now. Sometimes- oftentimes- the gods forgot she was even still in his head. 

“And why would we bow to a union of lies? What even is that?” Dionysus scowled. 

Demeter gave Hades a dark glower. “That union of lies is the entire farce of a marriage is my daughter’s and Hades’ wedding!”

Zeus stood before they could devolve into another argument. He thought about Percy and her exasperation with the gods. Snarling out, he glowered at them. “Can you do nothing but think only of your petty grievances and alleged slights?! Olympus stands upon the edge of a knife and all you can do is dredge up long-forgotten ills?! It happened four thousand years ago, Demeter! FOUR THOUSAND!” He glowered at them all and then stormed out. “It would do us all well to live as mortals as Apollo has! Thus you can better see your blessings and benefits! Be grateful for who you are! All of you disgust me! Disdainful of the mortals.” He whirled around and glowered at Dionysus. “Unable to forgive! Unable to forget! Vicious towards those who have done you no true wrong! Save be more beautiful!” He shot a cringing Aphrodite a look. “Or be male!” He leveled Artemis with a dark glower. She flinched. “Neither of which can be helped save through expensive surgeries! Olympus is now facing a new threat and you argue about past insults! Your priorities- as said in mortal vernacular- are completely SHIT!” With that, he vanished. 

~two minutes later~

I jumped when I heard someone knock on my door. Shaking my head, I opened it, already having guessed who it was. “You know, Zeus, I’m gonna have to give you a key one of these days.” He chuckled mirthlessly and then slumped into his spot on the couch and stared at the ceiling. 

Knowing that he’d get around to why he was here this time, I went back to trying to memorize the different sharks that swam in the North Atlantic. Ugh. Why didn’t aquatic facts and figures come naturally to me? Zeus’ voice cut through my thoughts. “‘A queen and the king must one create/ a prince of two worlds with all at stake/ all shall bow to a union of lies/ and hope shall wither if True Love dies/ with a choice that spurns the Golden Age.’” I knocked over my water when I realized it was that thrice-damned prophecy again. 

Trying to keep my voice steady, I looked at him. “What’s that all about?” I moved quickly to siphon the water off the table and my notes and back into my cup. 

“The Missing Prophecy. It was secretly delivered to us.” He looked at me, and for a long moment, I was terrified that he had figured it out that I was the one who had been given it. His next words ripped away from my rising panic. “I came here to ask for your opinion.”

Biting my lip, I exhaled and looked at him, sitting back on my bum and mulling it over. “I think it means that someone is gonna gets married to someone they shouldn’t because the real true love chooses not to speak up. The royalty mentioned shows that this is a mega important power couple or something. Two immortals. Of course, the choice could mean someone else not pushing the true couple together. A friend or advisor allowing a couple to remain separated.”  _ Shut up! _ I waved my hand quickly. “But it’s probably all immortals and deities involved.”

“But what are the queen and king supposed to create? Is it a prince of two worlds? Or something different?”

“Only the Oracle knows.” I grimaced. “That’s why I hate prophecies.” He snorted in agreement. I looked at the kitchen and then grinned. “I’m gonna make monkey bread. Wanna help?”

He straightened and nodded. “Gladly.” Zeus, it turned out, was a killer cook. He liked it because it got his mind off of his kingly duties, and it also helped him feel more in control of things, and making a mistake would not spell global disaster. We ended up making far,  _ far _ too much. I grinned and then packaged up the surplus. “Where are you going with that?”

“We are going to the nearest homeless shelter. I think people down on their luck could use a little sweetness in their lives.” He blinked and then smiled and nodded.

“Percy, you have the heart of an angel.”

I flushed. “No, I don’t. I just know what it’s like to live on the streets.” We made our way to the car and then drove quickly to the shelter. 

Looking at me as we watched the workers there happily start dishing out the dessert, Zeus cleared his throat. “You know, you should learn to take compliments.”

Jerking, I blinked at him quickly. “Sorry?”

“When someone compliments you, thank them.”

“But that’s so…arrogant sounding.” I fidgeted. I was in unfamiliar territory. 

“Not truly. Try it now.” He smiled. “You’re a very beautiful woman, Percy.”

I flushed and then worried my lip before saying, “Thank you.”

He winked. “See? Quite easy actually.” With that, he nodded to the worker nearest us and walked out of the shelter. I rushed after him.

“Zeus!” Stopping on the sidewalk, I stared at him. “Was that just an example?” I didn’t know what I was doing. I immediately wanted to take back those words.

Stilling, Zeus turned and looked over his shoulder at me. He turned and fully faced me, body language open and unguarded as he studied me before speaking calmly, “Percy…you are, perhaps, the most beautiful mortal woman I have ever seen. Do you know what makes you so beautiful?”

Immediately I felt this was a trick question. Coughing, I shifted on my feet. “My…eyes?”

He chuckled and stepped closer to me. “What makes you so much more beautiful than any other mortal I know is your double beauty.”

“Double?” 

“You are beautiful of face, figure, and form, but you are also beautiful of heart.” He smiled at me warmly. “I am honored to be your friend.”

Wow. I was pretty sure my face was completely red. “Thank…thank you.” I didn’t say anything else as we walked in the nearby park before getting back into the car and driving to my apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera has an interesting conversation with Aphrodite, prompting Aphrodite to give Annabeth a highly secretive quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some M content for the first part of this story. You can skip to the '~the next morning~' line break if you don't want to read.   
> Enjoy! : D  
> Ink...

Hera pulled her husband closer to her and sat upon his naked lap, equally naked herself. Slowly she arched and moved against him, pleasuring him and lubricating him with her own slick. She gasped as she felt him roll her nipples and suck kisses onto her breasts. She shuddered in his strong arms, gasping his name, not stopping her movements of constantly rubbing against him. Finally, Zeus groaned and gripped her hips and pulled her upon him. She whined at the delicious burn, not painful at all due to their stretching and foreplay. He rolled her over and began pushing deeper inside her before withdrawing partially. His movements were slow at first, relishing the vice-like grip. Hera howled and arched against him before she snapped open her eyes.

“Get on with it!”

Laughing, he moved faster and harder until she was rocking with him in his arms. Her eyes rolled back, and she tensed as she orgasmed. The blinding pleasure from over her bond with him shoved him over the edge, and Zeus came with a loud groan. Hera gripped his shoulders and smiled up at him. 

“How I desire to be impregnated by your seed again. Can you imagine that? Seeing me full and round and knowing it was you who did it?” He groaned and shuddered at the mental image. Hera whispered into his ear, “I want to be fat, engorged by your seed, filled over and over again until my walls stretch to compensate for it.” He was shaking, flagging erection already hardening. Hera’s breath hitched as she felt him stiffen inside her. She didn’t stop her stream of filthy words and sexual teasings. Hungrily, he gripped her hips and pushed in hard and deep, and Hera keened as she felt him push even to her soul. Eyes glittering with avarice, Hera smiled, pulling him into a kiss. He was  _ hers _ ! And she would not soon let him go…

~the next morning~

Aphrodite jumped when Hera suddenly appeared beside her. “There’s something you’re keeping to yourself.” The queen raised an eyebrow at her.

“I keep a lot of things to myself. Contrary to what Athena thinks, I don’t blab everything.” The goddess sniffed. Hera smiled slowly.

“True, but there’s something very serious that you’re holding back.” Hera’s smile showed teeth. “You can tell me.”

“I, ah, really can’t.” Aphrodite swallowed and then tried for a vivacious smile, but it actually came out pretty terrified. “I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because it has to do with my realm of influence and that’s all about love, and that’s actually a very private affair.” She was regaining her composure and straightened. “So don’t try and push my hand to tell.”

“Not at all. I was only asking because I cared about you, Aphrodite. I do consider you one of my closest friends.” Hera smiled at her kindly, and it took everything in Aphrodite not to laugh in her face in disbelief.

“Right. I’m okay, Hera. You don’t have to concern yourself about me.”

“Just as long as you are alright. I know this prophecy business has really shaken you. Badly. I’d hate for you to fade from it all.” Hera gave her a sideways smile.

Aphrodite almost succeeded in stifling her flinch. “I  _ won’t _ .”

“You never went into what would happen if True Love dies. Was that only True Love between a couple or symbolic True Love for everyone?” A sharpness bled into Hera’s voice.

Not wanting to answer, but not really able to ignore an outright question from the queen, Aphrodite swallowed. “I’m leaning more towards immortal True Love being symbolic of all the potential True Love out there.” Aphrodite was pensive and worried. “It’s going to be an immortal pairing. True Love pairings never happen or have close misses all the time in the mortal world, and no one is ever affected by it in Olympus.” Aphrodite hummed. “Though people just meeting who have the potential for True Love do tend to behave differently. When they are normally sharp with others, they are softer with their soulmate, though they rarely notice that shift. For example, Poseidon has a temper with anyone who pokes him, but Percy once told me that her mother once mentioned how Poseidon  _ never _ got angry with her, not truly. That shift would be noticed by those who know him, but not noticed by himself.” Aphrodite realized that she was rambling and flushed. That was embarrassing. Hera smirked and pushed the conversation back to where she wanted it. 

“So a true love match between a queen and a king…” Hera’s eyes were sharp, and Aphrodite looked up and nearly swallowed her tongue in fear. Hera looked at the goddess of Love and slowly widened her smile, leaning closer to the still goddess. “Aphrodite, what love do I and Zeus share?”

_ Intense unhealthy love that makes me sick with nausea each time you wrap your coils a little tighter around him.  _ Aphrodite smiled. “Matrimonial love, pure and clean and intense.” She tried to lower her rapid heart beat. Her mouth was dry and her hands sweaty.

“Can it be turned into True Love?” There was a strange hunger in her eyes. 

Aphrodite frowned at her. “Well… True Love is so rare because it cannot be forced, faked,  _ or  _ brought on by spells.”

“But you said it can be worked to.” Hera’s voice was intense. Aphrodite wanted to jump and run, but bolting away from Hera would be very insulting. And a deity  _ never _ wanted to piss off the Queen of Olympus.

“It can be worked to, yes, but only  _ naturally _ , without the  _ intent  _ of making it True Love. If there  _ is  _ an intent on making it True Love, then only the  _ purest _ of intents can do. Everything else is going to be stemmed with ulterior motives, and that will not bring about True Love.”

“What is the purest of intents?”

“Working towards True Love because you want your lover to have True Love in their life. And  _ that _ only works if both partners have it.”

Hera turned and studied a pink rose with a careless air. “True Love…it shuns all temptations, yes?”

Bingo. Aphrodite immediately knew what Hera was fishing for now. She wanted Zeus to have True Love with her so Zeus would no longer be unfaithful. What Hera had currently would only last for three hundred years before they went down that awful cycle again of his infidelity and her wrath. But Aphrodite knew that Hera had no hope of gaining that elusive True Love, because she had an  _ ulterior _ motive for it. ‘I want True Love so my husband will not leave me.’ Self-focused. The worst kind of ulterior motive. It would have been better with, ‘I want True Love so my husband will not be weak to temptation.’ Or even better, ‘I want True Love so I can be better for my husband.’ But Hera never thought she was the  _ reason  _ for anything bad. She was  _ never  _ at fault. Aphrodite wanted to scoff.

Aphrodite swallowed and then “Yes, True Love outshines all other forms of love and lust. With True Love neither party will be tempted.” She shrugged. “They will look, because that is the nature of everyone, but they will look no farther than a glance, because they truly and dearly love their lover.” She stared at the queen, whose greed was almost palpable. 

“Aphrodite…” Hera turned and smiled at her. “Thank you.” With that, she vanished. Aphrodite swallowed and then looked around quickly before vanishing also. Instead of going to her villa, she teleported to Camp Jupiter and immediately found Annabeth Chase. Pulling the demigod away, Aphrodite looked around frantically before zapping them both to Montreal. 

“Lady Aphrodite, why-”

“I had to get you away from prying eyes. My territory makes this easier.” She looked in the direction of Olympus. “I would not normally do this, but as the Missing Prophecy has been found-”

“It has?!”

“Oh. Yes. It has.” Aphrodite swallowed and looked around again. “It goes, ‘A queen and the king must one create/ a prince of two worlds with all at stake/ all shall bow to a union of lies/ and hope shall wither if True Love dies/ with a choice that spurns the Golden Age.’” Aphrodite swallowed and then sat down shakily. “True Love…as I have said to several people is exceedingly rare and pure and  _ potent _ . This True Love is the peak- the embodiment- of all Love. What the prophecy is referring to can only be True Love between two powerful immortals.”

Annabeth’s eyes were wide. “So what’s wrong?”

“My theory is that the king is Zeus.”

“And  _ Hera?” _ There was shock in Annabeth’s voice. Aphrodite laughed bitterly.

“Oh she would  _ love  _ that, but it isn’t. Their magic, their souls do not match. Surely, they were compatible- very much so- but they will never have True Love.”

“Who could be with Lord Zeus? I mean…he’s a bit of a wanderer.” Annabeth snorted and crossed her arms.

“Not with True Love.” Aphrodite pinned the daughter of Athena in her place with a single gaze. “With True Love on the royal thrones of Olympus, that love, that potent powerful magic would overflow into the lives and cores of the others in Olympus. Our power would triple. Our strength would cease to wane. Pan  _ himself _ would be revived! It would be the Second Golden Age of Olympus. The demigods too would feel the reverberations. They’re power and accomplishments would increase. The monsters would cease to be as much of a threat to the adult demigods.”

“But…” Annabeth looked really scared now. “You’re saying that it has to be Zeus, but it…isn’t Hera?” Aphrodite looked grim. 

“Now you see why I brought you here so carefully. Hera cannot find out that her very throne, her rule, her marriage is about to be threatened.”

“But she wouldn’t destroy the next Golden Age simply for-” Annabeth slumped at Aphrodite’s look. “She totally would.”

“That would be her  _ choice. _ ” Aphrodite noticed Annabeth’s eyes sharpen at her word. 

“You think it’s her choice spoken about in the prophecy?”

“Whose else could it be? There is an immortal somewhere in Olympus who is a better match for the King of Olympus than Hera is. I have to find that immortal before Hera realizes that she needs to fear for her position.”

“Shit.” Annabeth frowned and then looked at Aphrodite. “But why are you talking to me about it?”

“There is a single missing piece. To whom the prophecy was told to.” Aphrodite stared at her intently. “I would have gone to Percy Jackson, but she is in retirement now and I cannot find her. You are the second in command of Camp Half-Blood. You are honored in Olympus. You are respected in Camp Jupiter. You are well-liked by the Norse as well. Even the Egyptians care greatly for your advice and friendship. Just like Percy Jackson, you have connections with everyone. And even more than Percy, you have many potential allies in Olympus. All the gods and goddesses like you there. Your temples and statues to us are not going to be forgotten ever. I need you to find the receiver of the prophecy, and I need you to tell me immediately.”

“Have you told Zeus?” Annabeth frowned when Aphrodite stiffened and looked distinctly uncomfortable. “What’s wrong? What’s happening in Olympus?”

“It’s…difficult to explain.” Aphrodite bit her lip. “He is…suffering from exhaustion and…Hera has changed. She’s become more doting. To any other she would seem more loving and protective over her husband.”

“And to you?”

Aphrodite gave the girl an exhausted and yet dry look. “Have you ever seen a python strangle and eat its prey?” 

Annabeth grimaced. That was all she needed to hear. “Damn.”

Waving her hand, Aphrodite exhaled. “She’s taking Zeus’ weak spell and exploiting it magnificently. While he sleeps and rests, she works on her throne and begins to tighten laws, strengthening her control over everything. If analyzed by someone without emotion, like your mother, then it would appear that Hera is doing nothing wrong. That she is even  _ stepping up _ to do her duty and her husband’s.” Aphrodite rolled her eyes. “But Hera is taking this entire fiasco of Zeus’ health and using it to deepen her grasp on both Olympus  _ and _ him. She has prevented any but the elder gods from seeing him outside of the meetings, and if any wish to see him immediately after the meetings,  _ she  _ sticks around!” Aphrodite snarled and aggressively touched up her makeup.

“So…what’s wrong with Lord Zeus?”

Aphrodite clammed up. “I shouldn’t have said that much.”

“What’s wrong with Lord Zeus?” Annabeth did not budge. The goddess sighed. 

“He’s…slowly beginning to fade. He’s weaker, vacillating between constant exhaustion and near unconsciousness.” Aphrodite leaned forward, voice filled with urgency. “You cannot tell anyone. It’s being kept a secret. None in Olympus, save for the Olympians, know about this! The king cannot be seen as weak or ill! It would spell disaster for all!”

“I- I won’t tell anyone.” Annabeth looked worried. “It is because he doesn’t have True Love?”

Aphrodite grimaced. “Despite my constant attempts to say so, Love actually doesn’t have that big of an effect on a person’s health. True, if you loved and were with someone for eighty years and they died, then you would quickly follow. The speed of a person’s death following their spouse is in direct correlation to how intrinsically entwined their souls are. But, I seriously doubt that Zeus is fading from lack of love. Besides, he would have to meet and  _ lose _ his True Love first before waning.”

“I guess so.” Annabeth exhaled slowly looking around. “I’ll look out for the demigod, but how did you get it if you don’t know who-”

“They snuck in. Knocked out the security guard in the lobby and made their way up to Olympus.” Aphrodite frowned when Annabeth gaped. 

“Your security is a little lax! What about the security cameras?”

“They were covered and blitzed out. Clearly the person can use magic, but so can a lot of demigods.” Aphrodite groaned. “Why is the demigod hiding in the first place?!”

“I can answer that easily enough.” Annabeth slumped in her seat beside the goddess. “They probably fought in both wars and want nothing to do with another war. They were told the prophecy, meaning they had something influential to do among the gods. That’s an incredibly dangerous thing to be called to do.” Annabeth explained to a confused Aphrodite, “Gods and goddesses tend to flare up at the slightest provocation. Boom. Instant pile of demigod ashes. We tend to prefer staying in the mortal realm.”

Wilting, Aphrodite nodded. “That does make sense. Well, spread the word that the one who heard the prophecy will be under my blessing, protection, and watch. Also, I’ll convince Ares to give the same offer.”

Beaming, Annabeth nodded. “That will definitely help. Thanks! I’ll get right onto it.” Aphrodite smiled in silent gratitude and then sent the girl back to Camp Jupiter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeus takes Percy to one of his secret safe havens, and he also tells Hera the truth.

I grinned over at where Zeus was soaking up the heat beside the indoor pool. I had a membership to a small place that had a fitness center and a pool. During the weekdays, very few people were there. I knew that Zeus pretended he was getting better but…I could tell he wasn’t. He wasn’t getting worse, but he also wasn’t getting better. Moving up to him, I plopped down on his chair and shoved a drink at him. “You can keep your nectar. This is the drink of the gods.”

He craned his neck to look up at me, cracking an eye open. “What is it?”

“Caramel latte.”

He burst out laughing and took the drink. I liked them hot, and he liked them cold. Sipping his slowly through the straw, he looked at me calmly. “Percy.”

“Hmm?”

“Should I tell Hera about where I’m going? Not where you live, but…that I am seeing a friend?”

I blinked and then grinned at him. “Did you just call me a  _ friend _ ?!”

He huffed. “Why else do you think I tolerate your presence?”

“I thought it was because of my endearing qualities and stellar attitude.” I mockingly flipped my hair like Drew did.

That startled a laugh out of him but he looked up at me from where he was reclining on his side. I twisted to look down at him while sitting on the edge of his seat. “Do I tell her?”

“If you can trust her not to incinerate first and ask questions later, then I don’t care if you tell her or not. It’s not the best idea to try and patch things up with your wife and still keep secrets.” I shrugged, ignoring how nauseous I felt about Hera finding out. “Keep in mind, she might try to stop our meetups.”

“Why?” He looked indignant.

“They could be taxing you.” I looked at him with worry. Zeus scoffed and waved his hand before going back to his drink. 

“I can fly from Olympus to Alaska without dying.”

“Zeus…”

He wouldn’t look at me. “But I understand your worries about her reaction. Still, I am the king. She would honor my final statements on it. If I wish to continue my meetings with you, then I very well can. We have done nothing to be ashamed of.” He looked at me with clear blue eyes. I smiled at him and nodded before speaking up softly. 

“Do you think she’ll…believe that?”

He stilled and then grimaced. “What’s the use of asking for the truth if they never believe?”

“Old habits and extreme defense mechanisms. I guess it can happen even to deities.” I grinned at him and then gulped two more mouthfuls of my latte. He shuddered. 

“How can you drink something that hot?”

“How can you chew on ice? Or bite into freaking ice cream? That’s  _ unnatural _ .” He laughed and shook his head.

“I’m the god of the sky and the winds. Coldness is second nature to me.”

“Yeah well, it isn’t to me. I’m a child of the Summer seas.” I laughed and then stood up to pull off my cover and set my drink down. Looking around, I grinned when I saw no one around. I Misted the cameras to fritz slightly before pulling the water and pushing it into shapes of dancing figures. Satyrs were dancing with dryads, whirling around us. Centaurs laughing and prancing around with nymphs. Apollo was playing with his Muses. Artemis was laughing and dancing with my father. Aphrodite had pulled Demeter, Athena, Hestia, and Hera into a line dance. Dionysus, Hades, Hermes, Ares, Zeus and so many other water figures were dancing around as well. The water figures swirled around us. I had my hands up and my eyes closed. Zeus was staring in awe and a soft, poignant smile on his face. When I pushed the water back into the pool, he finally spoke.

“I wish you could go back to see those times, Percy. When the demigods did not have to hide. When they were honored and respected, and when mothers actually dreamed of having a child from the gods.” Zeus shook his head. “You’re right. Sometimes I do wish for the secrecy to be removed, but I then have to remember why I allowed it to happen in the first place. The mortals are cohesive, organized. Prometheus and his blasted fire.” He shook his head. 

I snorted. “Well, considering my mother hails from the humans that Prometheus helped, I’m damn grateful that he disobeyed you.” Zeus gave me a weary smile. 

“I thought you’d say that.”

“Ha! I am not that predictable.”

“You surely are, Princess.” 

Blinking, I frowned at him in confusion. “What?”

He gave me a consternated look at my confusion. “You are a princess. My brother’s only demigod daughter.”

“Didn’t he have one-”

“That wasn’t a real myth.” Zeus waved his hand. “He actually was the butt of many jokes because he never sired daughters. Truly, he had godly daughters, but no demigoddesses, if you will.” 

I hummed softly and then slipped into the water. “Come on. It’s my favorite pool because it’s salty.” Zeus huffed and then slowly made his way into the water. I gave him a look. “Just…try not to spark.” He gave me a dour look causing me to smirk at him.

“Ha. Ha. I have more control than that.”

“Okay then.” I slipped underwater and then pulsed my magic out, calling to the salt in the water, activated the molecules and suddenly the water glowed blue and white. I surfaced and smiled at him, even as he recoiled, wary. “Shh, Zeus.” He calmed and looked at me. “The water can revive you.” He watched the water slowly circulate, tendrils of water sliding up along the planes of his stomach, and swirling around his arms and chest and throat, and sure enough he must have started improving because he began to smile. When I was done, he pulled me into a tight hug before laughing and letting go of me. 

“That was incredible! Your Sea Magick is truly amazing, Percy.” He smiled at me. I flushed and then smiled wider at him. 

“I’m glad I could help.” I had no idea that Zeus gave such nice hugs. I shook that off.

Zeus surprised me by waving his hand and teleporting us to a new beach, this time we were in Greece. I just knew it instinctively. “Where-”

“Just a small island. This actually was my favorite retreat, just myself, no others, no women, no gods, no politics, no duties, no wife, no children.” Zeus smiled softly. “I have wanted to go here, but I never had the time or energy. Now I do.”

I smiled and then gasped softly. “That’s my acoustic guitar that Apollo gave me! What’s it doing here?”

“This island is heavily enchanted. For any who come here, it returns much loved items that have been left behind.” He looked at me calmly before forming a nice pavilion filled with food and cushions and lighting. “Sing? I have heard your voice before, and I have always wanted you to sing again.”

Blushing now, I shrugged and then nodded. “As you wish.” He settled onto his couch (a full Roman looking dining couch) and ate some dates as he watched me think up a song. I looked at the full moon and smiled as a song slipped into my mind. 

_ “Moon-spinners _ _   
_ _ spin me a moon tonight _ _   
_ _ Moon-spinners, spin it _ _   
_ _ with a silver light _

_ Spinning on the sea _ _   
_ _ Let the waters glow _ _   
_ _ Shine it on the treasures _ _   
_ _ Lying far below _

_ Spin your threads tonight _ _   
_ _ Let the moon stay bright _ _   
_ _ So my love may bring _ _   
_ _ A bracelet or ring _

_ Just to hear my heart sing _ _   
_ _ At the sight _

_ Moon-spinners _ _   
_ _ Spin me a moon tonight _ _   
_ _ Moon-spinners, _ _   
_ _ spin it with a silver light _

_ Spinning on the sea _ _   
_ _ Let the waters glow _ _   
_ _ Shine it on the treasures _ _   
_ __ Lying far below…”

Zeus exhaled slowly and then opened his eyes. “What…song was that?” His voice was rough. The sun was setting. I looked at his widening pupils before quickly looking away from his eyes and back at my guitar.

Glancing up, I looked at the moon and smiled. “An old Cretan song, or so I heard. It’s from my mother’s favorite classic movie,  _ The Moon-Spinners _ . It’s an old Disney movie. This was the main song. I always was enchanted by the song.”

“It’s truly beautiful, and done a great service by your voice.” 

I laughed softly. “Thanks.”

“You don’t believe me?”

Shaking my head, I focused on setting my guitar down. “I know I have a nice voice. Piper and I used to sing killer duets.” I laughed softly and then shook my head. “But it’s just all magic. My voice is…it’s dark.” I stared at the water. “The sirens used it against Annabeth when we were younger. My earplugs slipped, and I wasn’t affected. I grabbed her and outsang them until the ship was out of their sight. Annabeth never talks about it.” I gritted my teeth. “But I know she hated being enthralled by me. It’s horrible. It’s…wrong.”

Zeus studied him and his next words surprised me. “Percy, you are using the talent for how it was meant to be. Entertaining and magic through music. You are not to be defined by the actions of others.”

Suddenly, everything I had built up inside me fell away. I smiled softly before beaming at him. “Thank you. I needed to hear that.” I reached over and swallowed some wine. I was actually used to the taste thanks to Rachel and Piper trying to…what did they call it? Oh yeah, civilize me.

“That is what friends are for, Percy. Knocking sense into guilt ridden and self-loathing filled skulls.” 

I burst out laughing. Shaking my head, I moved and handed the guitar to him. He blinked at me slowly. I explained, a grin still on my face. “Sing for me too?”

With a put upon sigh, he raised an eyebrow at me. “You’ve brought this upon yourself, my dear.” He began adjusting to the instrument. 

Ignoring the endearment and ignoring my dry mouth, I got comfy, drank some more wine, and listened to him as he accustomed himself to my guitar before warming up. “I have not sung or played since the guitar was first invented.”

“Alright.” I grabbed some sliced apples and smiled. Zeus’ voice was baritone and instantly made me want to have him read the Hobbit to me. On a rainy night, in front of a fire, with a hot chocolate. 

He began singing an Ancient Greek love song, and the tune was so poignant, so tragic and sad and…I wanted it over and didn’t want it to end at the same time. The music washed over me, forcing me to remember moments in my life where I had to say goodbye to my mother at the beginning of school, choking on tears and stopping my hands from shaking. I remembered back when I first asked her if my dad hated me because he was never there. The music seeped into my bones and curled around my heart, squeezing my lungs, and Zeus’ voice sunk beneath my skin and warmed me and chilled me at the same time. My mouth was dry, but my eyes were wet. I didn’t know why I was crying and yet…I did know. It was an unnamed grief, an unknown longing for something I had lost a long time ago. My innocence, my childhood, my youth, my childish trust that everything was always going to be fine. The music drifted down my spine and wrapped around my throat, filling me with heat and ice. Zeus’ deep voice wrapped around me like a warm current, safe, inviting, and alluring. 

When it was over, I brushed my tears away. “Oh that was beautiful.” I stared at him. “The song, the playing, your voice…Zeus, that was beautiful.” I frowned then. “But what type of Greek was that? I didn’t understand the words.” They had slipped just beyond my understanding, like listening to someone else’s headphones beside you on the subway. You know the language, but you can’t make out the words. Tantalizing and infuriating.

He didn’t look at me, wiping his own tears away as well. “Ah. It’s Divine Greek. The Greek spoken upon Olympus back when we were actually in Greece.” He set my guitar aside and exhaled. “You really think it was good?” He focused on grabbing a few more sweet dates.

“Zeus, that was beautiful.” I couldn’t help but grin. He was actually  _ bashful _ ?! Opting not to push it, I changed the subject. “Who wrote it?”

“Hector. He wrote it upon the last night of his life. It was a love song to his son and his wife. The gods took many sides and opinions in that war, but it was agreed upon by all that Hector was a good man, a good warrior, and a noble human. He honored his father, was loyal to his brothers and sisters, and adored his mother. He protected his kingdom. He loved his wife, and he loved his son.” Zeus frowned at the fire he was lighting in the pavilion firepit between us. “He loved them both. So very much.”

I grimaced. “And Achilles killed him.”

“His grief and rage and arrogance grew disproportional after Patroclus’ death.”

“Were they lovers or cousins?”

Zeus laughed softly and reclined. “Is that  _ still  _ being debated?”

“Yeah. Some demigods say they were both.”

“They had a relationship that was so close many would raise alarmed eyebrows now. In Greece, families were very tightly knit. Two grown men, brothers, could sleep in the same bed, and none would be concerned. Achilles and Patroclus were cousins. Were they lovers in the sexual way? No. Achilles’ love went to the Amazons and to Briseis. But Patroclus and Achilles  _ did  _ have a love that was not normal between cousins. They were close, closer than brothers- two bodies almost sharing the same soul. Achilles did love him. And when Patroclus died, he went grief-mad.”

“What was the love song about?”

Zeus laughed softly and began translating it as the sea breeze kept us both cool in the evening heat. “It’s hard to translate.” He stared at the stars. “Oh my soul, my heart…my gods. Grant me this peace tonight, I pray…stars ever shine for my soulmate and…mine. Keep my son safe…secure in his bed. Protect my love from swords and from…spears, and aid her in my…absence. My darling, my life…mourn for me not, live life to the fullest…for me, see the sun rise and see the sun set…for me, for our son, and for you.” Zeus breathed out and shook his head. “That is roughly the translation. All the rhyming is shot to Hades because I’m not Apollo, but-”

“It was good.” I swallowed and shook my head. “I couldn’t imagine a war like that. Against Humans and not monsters. Fighting monsters…it’s sorta like cheating. You know they’ll just come back. They are dead like Humans would be.” I swallowed thickly and tried to stop my hands from shaking. “I feel so sad.”

Standing and moving around the fire, Zeus settled beside me and pulled me into a warm embrace. Curling against him, I cried softly. I felt him cry too, but for what, I didn’t dare ask. He was thousands of years old. Even the gods and goddesses had their grief. I couldn’t fathom living forever. When the moment was done, he didn’t move away. Instead he stoked the fire and added more logs before conjuring a fleece blanket and wrapping it around us both. I smiled and settled against the cushions of my couch. He continued to sit up. After a long moment of comfortable silence, he began singing another song, this time in German.

_ “Nur wer die Sehnsucht kennt _

_ Weiß, was ich leide! _

_ Allein und abgetrennt _

_ Von aller Freude, _

_ Seh ich ans Firmament _

_ Nach jener Seite. _

__

_ Ach! der mich liebt und kennt, _

_ Ist in der Weite. _

_ Es schwindelt mir, es brennt _

_ Mein Eingeweide. _

_ Nur wer die Sehnsucht kennt _

_ Weiß, was ich leide!” _

This too made me incredibly sad, but he smiled at me stopping my tears and wiping them away gently before pulling back and clearing his voice. He looked at the fire and spoke calmly in English. “This is a rough translation: Only those who know wistful longing/ know from what I suffer!/ Alone and detached/ of all joy,/ I look to the heavens,/ towards that direction./ Oh! Whoever loves and knows me/ is in the vastness./ A burning fire devours me./ Only those who know wistful longing/ know from what I suffer!”

I exhaled slowly, “A burning fire devours me…”

“Tschaikovsky created a song that came from this one, titled,  _ ‘None But the Lonely Heart’ _ . The tune is slightly different however.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“There is no direct word for many of the German words in the song That’s the problem with many translations. A certain soul or element is always lost.” Zeus looked at the setting sun’s afterglow before sighing. “I had better get back.”

Feeling my heart sink, I pushed that away and nodded. “Alright. This was incredible.” I looked around the tiny island and smiled at him. “Thank you.”

“You are the first friend I have had of a non-sexual origin. I believe sharing secret spots and sharing stories and comfort is what friends would do.” He looked uncertain for a moment before clearing his face of that unusual expression and straightening. He was beginning to look more like a king by the second. My heart hurt at that, but I ignored it.

I hesitated and then straightened. “May I hug you?” Zeus’ eyes widened and then he smiled. The King of Olympus never smiled but…Zeus…Zeus did smile, and it made his entire face soften and light up, and his eyes seemed to glow with a warmth that seared straight into my heart. I swallowed and sat up slowly. 

“Yes.” He pulled me into a tight embrace, and I rested my head on his shoulder. I didn’t want this moment to end.

Swallowing, I hesitantly pulled away. He seemed just as hesitant to release me. We didn’t comment on it. Instead, I strove for a calm voice to smother this strange…something. “It’s exactly what friends would do, Zeus, and thank you.” I smiled at him and then looked around before closing my eyes as he took me back to Alaska. Zeus smiled at me.

“Good night, Percy. Sleep well.” With that, he was gone. When he appeared upon the steps of the palace, Hera was there. 

“Zeus! Where have you been?!”

“Apologies. I have…just been out.” Zeus stilled and then looked at his wife. “Do you believe that I could have a friend who is a female and not have it turn into an affair?”

She blinked in surprise and then hummed softly. “Yes.”

“That’s where I’ve been. Where I’ve been going. She’s a friend, and she’s kind and non-judgemental.” Zeus felt a weight lift from his heart. He was being honest with his wife. This was the right thing to do. Hera deserved honesty after so many centuries of lies. 

Hera studied him, face inscrutable. “Is she mortal?”

“Yes.” Zeus nodded. “She knows who I am. She is grieving the death of the man she loved. They were going to get married. She loved him so much.” Zeus thought about Luke. “She deserved some happy love. But she only got grief.”

“You care much about her. Who is she?” Hera’s eyes were narrowed and hardening.

Laughing, Zeus pulled Hera into a kiss. “Are you jealous of a friend?”

“Wary.”

“Do not be. If I were having an affair, I could not abide loving you at the same time.”

“That is true.” She pulled him into a hungry kiss and then teleported them both into their bedroom. He made love to her, and she was stunned by the strength of his form. Looking up at him in shock, she gasped. “You are better!”

Grinning, Zeus inclined his head. “I am better. I went to an enchanted spring and regained my lost strength.”

Hera smiled and kissed him again. “I am glad.” She reached over and poured them both some nectar. “Here Husband. Drink with me.” She offered him a heavy golden goblet encrusted with emeralds that reminded him of Percy’s eyes. Zeus looked quickly to his wife’s face instead. The firelight caused her blue eyes to glitter. Her beauty still awed him. Slowly Zeus accepted the goblet before slipping a hand behind her neck and pulling her down for a kiss that seared his soul. Then he pulled away, linked their arms and both drank their wine deeply. 

When their drink was done, Zeus set the goblet aside and moved to get changed. “As I am better, I can make it to the end of summer’s meeting after all.” He snapped on his clothes and then winked at his wife before vanishing and appearing at his throne.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth succeeds in locating the recipient of the prophecy, and Percy has to suffer the surprising consequences.   
> Hera is displeased.

“Brother?” Poseidon looked at Zeus with concern.

“I am feeling much better.” Zeus smiled and then sat down. Hera appeared immediately after. Her dress was… Zeus was stunned at how she was dressing now. She was in a  _ backless  _ dress. “What is this? It reminds me of something.”

“It is the same dress design worn by that woman in the Star Wars movie. In the second episode.” She smiled at her husband as she twirled around for him. “I think it was called the ‘Lake Dress’, and I rather like the pale peach tones.”

“You wear it well.” Zeus felt hunger stirring inside him, but he pushed it aside and grinned at the others. “Let’s finish this meeting  _ very quickly _ .” Hera laughed and kissed him before settling on her throne. Zeus suddenly noticed how much closer it was to his own. Hera smiled at him and took his hand, linking their arms together. Zeus smiled at her and then faced the others. The meeting didn't take long, but when it began winding down, he started feeling dizzy. Exhausted. Spread thin, like butter spread over too much bread. The room was spinning. Zeus bent forward, hand to his forehead, covering his eyes. A low groan slipped from him. Blackness was filling the edges of his eyes. 

“ZEUS!”

He collapsed from his throne and couldn’t open his eyes. He heard several of them calling his name, felt his son’s hands on his face and chest. He heard Hera crying and whispering his name. Slowly, even those sensations slipped from his grasp, and he fell into Nyx’ domain of darkness and terrors. 

~meanwhile~

Annabeth took a deep breath before leaving Rachel’s place and making her way to where Nico was. “I need to get to Alaska, pronto.” Surprised, Nico nodded and then waved to his sister and to Will before shadow traveling with her to Alaska. They walked down the streets towards Percy’s place. 

“What’s Percy done now?” He looked over at Annabeth, who snorted. 

“If my suspicions are correct, then it’s what she  _ hasn’t _ done.” She narrowed her eyes. “I still don’t know what she could have possibly been  _ thinking _ !”

Nico looked very confused, but he wisely didn’t ask anymore questions. 

~five minutes later~

The moment I opened my door and saw the look on Annabeth’s face, I slumped and let them in. “What’s going on?”

“Rachel told the prophecy to you, didn’t she?”

“What?!” Nico gaped. He turned and stared at me. I winced and stepped aside to let them into my place before closing the door behind them. 

Miserably, I nodded and sat down. “When I heard that Rachel was experiencing pain, I wrote down the prophecy, broke into Olympus, and then left the paper on Apollo’s chair.”

“Percy, you have to work with the gods.” Annabeth frowned at me. I knew that frown. It was the one she always gave when I was acting stupid again. But I refused to cave on this. I refused!

I barked a laugh and then stood up. “Yeah right. Tell me another joke.”

“Percy! This is serious!” Annabeth looked at Nico and then at me before quickly and urgently telling us what Aphrodite told her. 

Sitting back, I stared at her in shock. Nico was stunned too. Swallowing, I thought about it. “But Hera loves Zeus. And he loves her.”

“She’s toxic!” Annabeth scowled. “Zeus has to get himself a new queen, the True Love for himself. Aphrodite is combing the city looking for the person who matches his magic. She has to find the person before Hera does.”

Nico frowned. “But Zeus and Hera couldn’t possibly that close already. I mean, they  _ loathe _ each other!”

Shaking her head, Annabeth scoffed and began pacing. “You don’t understand how quickly a woman like Hera can get what she wants. Zeus wants his wife. You have to understand. He wants her already. She’s just giving him what he’s always wanted. But he’s looking for his love in the wrong place. Hera is bad news! We have to get him and his soulmate together.”

A strange bitterness filled me, prompting me to snap at my best friend, “What do I have to do with it?!” I didn’t like the idea of any ho stepping in and wrecking the balance I had- No. That was wrong. Zeus had a right to happiness. I couldn’t- I shouldn’t balk at the idea of helping him find it. I swallowed and tried to focus. 

I was so distracted with my internal struggle that I missed how Annabeth blinked in surprise but hid her hurt and pushed on. “You are Zeus’ closest advisor and friend, Percy! Don’t pretend with me! You could convince him to give up Hera, go to another person!”

“And have Hera hunt me down? Yeah right! If she found out that I played a part in knocking her crown off her head, she’d hunt me for eternity! Throw me back into Tartarus!” Nico and Annabeth both flinched slightly at that. I scowled. “Leave me out of it! Besides, you don’t even know if the king is about Zeus or not! You know how the big prophecies are so convoluted! I wasn’t that big of a part in the first Big Prophecy! I only handed Luke the dagger. That was it! This could all be blown way out of proportion!” 

Nico exhaled and spoke up. “Percy, you should go to Olympus and tell Zeus.”

“But finals!” I was whining. I knew I was whining.

Throwing her hands into the air, Annabeth scowled. “Finish your fucking finals then!” 

“That was almost an alliteration.” I blinked at her, impressed. Nico sniggered.

“First, finish your fucking finals- fabulously.” I laughed and gave him a high five. Annabeth facepalmed, clearly mourning the future of the world. 

~two weeks later~

I gritted my teeth and then I nodded to Annabeth. “Alright. Tell them you found me.”

“Right.” Annabeth rushed into the throne room, leaving the door opened while I stayed out in the hallway listening in. “My lords and ladies! I have found the demigod who was given the prophecy.” She swallowed. “But the demigod demands protection. In a situation like this, many tempers and arguments can be had, and they are mortal and very fragile.”

Zeus nodded tiredly. He hadn’t been able to escape Olympus in weeks and even Apollo was thinking it would be best if he didn’t overextend. Apparently  _ overextending _ included everything from walking down stairs to laughing too hard! He was internally screaming and mentally climbing the walls. Olympus was no longer his home. It was his prison. His only respite was Poseidon’s cheerfulness and Hera’s love. He was still wary, but she seemed to genuinely care about him and for him. None of the gods and goddesses dared to argue in front of him anymore, as if arguing would agitate him into another collapse. Zeus gritted his teeth. “The demigod will be protected by the elder gods and none shall do them harm.”

“Thank you.” Annabeth looked at Aphrodite, and then at Ares, both nodded to her. Then, she turned and called to me. I stepped into the room. Hermes groaned.

“Dammit Apollo!” 

Apollo cackled. “Called it! Pay up, Hermes! You owe me fifty drachmas.”

Rolling her eyes, Artemis looked at Hermes. “When will you realize that betting against the god of Oracles isn’t a good idea?” Hermes scowled and handed over the money.

I facepalmed. Zeus’ voice drew me out of myself though. He looked at me with hurt. “You?”

“I wanted to retire. I didn’t believe that I played that big of a part. I still don’t believe that I’m going to be vital to any of this. I have no idea what the prophecy means. The context of the conversation between myself and Rachel was just me asking to borrow her family’s boat so I could go to Alaska. I teleported her boat back, and then when I told her that I just wanted to have a new life, she burst out into the prophecy song and dance. I hung up, knowing she wouldn’t remember since everything was in flux still with the oracles. I just…stayed quiet. When I heard that it was apparently a really big deal, I snuck in and put the prophecy on the throne of Apollo. Annabeth figured it out that it had to be me since Rachel’s phone had a call logged from me on that day. She convinced me to come here and tell all.” I stared at Zeus. “I’m sorry.”

He sighed and waved his hand. “I understand. But you are right to be worried about this. It’s a tense prophecy. Because of this, I am not comfortable with you leaving Olympus except to go to classes in Alaska. You are safe there, but a god could still go there and abduct you in a mortal way. You have an unknown purpose in this prophecy, and until it clears up, I would have you safe. I am sure your father would take this as an excellent opportunity to house you in his villa.”

“Absolutely!” Poseidon beamed at me. I blinked and then smiled back at Poseidon before turning and looking at Zeus. He looked…haggard. Stepping forward, I spoke up softly, completely aware of how everyone was watching me. I couldn’t help but notice how close Hera was to Zeus. Annabeth’s words filled my head, and my heart clenched with a rage that I hadn’t felt since Leneus was being cruel to Grover. Except, this anger went…deeper than that even. I couldn’t describe it. 

“Zeus? I can help.”

He thought about my magic and smiled before nodding. “Yes.” 

Conjuring my water and enchanting it effortlessly, I slid it up along his arms and legs, around his face, coiled along his chest and torso. The change was obvious. He grew more powerful, his aura brightened. Zeus laughed and straightened up on his throne. Withdrawing my water, I smiled at him. “There you go.” I glanced immediately at Hera and noticed her lips were pressed into a thin line and her eyes were filled with rage and suspicion. I smirked a little at her before focusing on Zeus.

“Again, I am in your debt, Percy. Thank you.” He narrowed his eyes and then smiled before waving his hands. Suddenly everyone was my size and all the thrones were smaller and the room sized down to match. To his immediate left was a simple chair. “I would have you as my advisor and ambassador on behalf of the demigods.”

I gaped. Annabeth gaped. Everyone gaped. Hera gasped and stared at her husband in shock. Stuttering, I shook my head and then smiled at him when I realized this was a perfect way of getting between himself and the bitch beside him. “Alright. Thanks.” I pulled Annabeth into a tight hug and then sat on the chair. Zeus smiled at me and then turned back to the council. He looked at Annabeth and smirked. 

“And thank you, Annabeth Chase for convincing Percy to stop being selfish.” Zeus rolled his eyes. “She constantly is thinking only about herself. Honestly! She actually had the audacity to want a break from all this exhausting drama. Ungrateful chit.”

“Oi!” I wanted to smack him. The gods and goddesses were snickering. 

Annabeth laughed and bowed. “Just doing my duty. Good luck, Percy. Don’t get vaporized.”

“A lot you care!” I watched my friend vanish out the door and felt panic start to well up. To hades with the plan. I couldn’t do this! I was  _ alone  _ with the gods for the  _ first time  _ in my life, without friends, but then I looked at Zeus and smiled. Right. He’d protect me from the gods’ more fiery tempers. I knew he would. He shared a smile with me before turning to Apollo. I exhaled slowly and steadied myself before glancing at my father, who was smiling- no beaming- at me with pride in his eyes. His expression made me blush and hide a smile. 

Meanwhile, Zeus looked at his son, Apollo. “What can you tell me about the prophecy now that we know it was Percy who heard it?”

Apollo exhaled and looked at the prophecy I had printed out. “I honestly don’t know. I’m even more confused than before.” Athena looked grumpy, clearly meaning she was confused too. I smirked. Annabeth looked exactly like her when she couldn’t figure something out.

“Well, I have something else to discuss.” Hades spoke up darkly. “The naval ghosts and spirits that Ares has captured from the losing side of the wars. He STILL hasn’t returned them to me! They are the dead, and the dead will keep them!”

“They died in war!”

I watched the two gods argue. Zeus banged his eagle topped pole when they started glowing. “A mortal is present. If you two cannot keep your self-control for longer than five minutes, then get out of my sight!” Both Hades and Ares scowled but sat down again. Hades was tense still and wound tight. He looked fit for murder. 

“What is your decision, Brother?!” Hades looked at Zeus. “They are my dead! Am I not the King of the Underworld?!”

“I am the Lord of War!”

“A king trumps a lord!”

Zeus groaned and then looked at me. “What do you think?” 

I straightened immediately. I hadn’t realized he was actually going to ask for my advice. Swallowing, I tried to organize my thoughts, make myself sound more like Annabeth at a camper leader meeting. But the first thing I blurted out was, “I think that it’s screwed up.” I rolled my eyes at my eloquence. Great job. Still, in for a penny, in for a pound. I kept talking. “I’ve met some of the ghosts that Ares has. If they’ve done a service to him, then he should release them to have peace and be judged by Hades.”

“Many of them haven’t done me a service yet, Girl!” Ares sneered. I locked eyes with him and glowered darkly.

“Then you should have a time limit on how long you can keep them on the leash, bastard.” 

Zeus stilled and then beamed and spoke before Ares could get prissy with me calling him ‘bastard’. “That is an excellent idea! I’m glad I thought of it.” Slowly, I turned and gaped at Zeus.

“I am so going to smack you.” He sniggered at my mumble. 

“Ares, you have one hundred years starting today to find something for your many ghost slaves to do for you. And for each  _ new  _ batch of ghost slaves you get from losing sides of the war, you will have sixty years to find something for them to do. At the end of those sixty years or one hundred years depending on the ghost’s time of incarceration, if you have not used them, then they will go to the Underworld immediately with their debt to you nullified. Any suffering they had post death at your hands will also be taken into account at their judgment and included in part of their death punishments.” Zeus banged his staff again. “Done. Next issue.”

Hades snarled and pointed at my father. I groaned when I saw my father’s stubborn look. “Oh shit.”

Zeus raised an eyebrow at Hades. “What now?”

“I approached him when I gained a throne upon Olympus, and he said he would look into it, but he still had yet to do anything about the souls lost at sea! Due to his storms!”

I gave Dad a look. He stubbornly refused to meet my gaze. Zeus huffed and turned to his brother. “Why?”

“Because Hades has refused to solidify a promise to me.”

“SHE IS NOT A HERO!”

“She is indeed! She fought in the Battle of Manhattan!”

I blinked. “Are you talking about Mom?”

“I demanded that Hades put her in Elysium along with Paul when they passed, and he refused me! Equal rights for mortals! That’s what I say! If you don’t, then you’ll never see those souls from the sea!”

“THIS IS BLACKMAIL!”

Hera groaned. “Actually, it’s coercion.” Zeus nodded tiredly and then exhaled. 

“Hades, you refuse to grant Sally Jackson and Paul Blowfish-” 

“Fis.” Hera murmured. Zeus nodded.

“Blowfis access to Elysium because they are not demigods?”

“Exactly. That has been the law since the beginning!”

“Poseidon-”

“No!” He crossed his arms and refused to budge. 

Zeus turned to me. I pulled a face. Personally, I would love the idea of Mom going to Elysium. But…it was her soul. Pulling out my phone, I called mom. “Hey Mom, there’s a slight argument between Poseidon and Hades. Dad wants Hades to break the rules so you and Paul can go to Elysium instead of the land surrounding it for the good mortals. Elysium is the party place for demigods, you know? Anyways, Dad’s holding the spirits who died at sea hostage until Hades agrees to do it. What’s your opinion?” I grinned slowly. “You wanna talk to Dad?” Poseidon was shaking his head frantically. “Okay. Here he is.” Poseidon gave me a sharp look and then gingerly took the phone as if it would blow up in his hands. Hermes and Dionysus were sniggering in the background. Demeter was trying not to laugh. Zeus was outright chuckling. Poseidon shot him a look before focusing on the phone. 

“Darling?” He winced and flinched and grimaced for about fifteen minutes before slumping and mumbling an affirmative and hanging up. Waving his hands, he slumped into his throne. “The ghosts are in the Underworld.” 

I sighed and watched him sadly for the rest of the meeting. After the long and boring meeting that could have been an email, I moved immediately towards Dad and pulled him into a hug. He held me just as tightly and both of us ignored how his shoulders shook slightly. Aphrodite was passing by when Poseidon whispered to me, “I just want the absolute best for her, Percy. That’s all. She deserves so much. She is a queen among mortals.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy attends a feast and sees faces from the past. Meanwhile, Poseidon is brought on board to the situation.

Aphrodite jerked and then pulled Athena aside and told her what she just heard Poseidon say. “Poseidon is a king, and he just called Sally Jackson a queen among mortals.”

Athena looked grim. “This is getting out of hand. It could be several people. Do they have True Love?”

“The seeds are  _ definitely  _ there, but the circumstances have prevented True Love to flourish. Her mortality, his marriage, the laws…” Aphrodite frowned. “Love is only as strong as our determination and inhibitions. It can still be there but not to its full potential.” She pulled a face and stomped her foot a little. “Honestly, True Love is so convoluted, and that’s what makes it so hard to witness is happening. There are so many factors to having it develop.”

“So instantaneous True Love is-”

“Damn near impossible.” Aphrodite pouted and then shook it off. “But! True Love does happen. Instant True Love can happen, but it often is only noticed as a marked interest in the other person, a longing possessive yearning for the other person that unfortunately tends to be put off as weird or unpalatable in modern society and thus is ignored.” She rolled her eyes. 

“And all love can be fought against?”

“That’s the issue with the prophecy.” Aphrodite gave Athena a grim look. “A single choice will make or break True Love. It’s just that fragile.”

“Blast.” Turning and studying Poseidon and Percy, Athena frowned and then shook her head with a heavy sigh. “For now, we can only wait and see.”

“Right.” Aphrodite looked at Zeus. She’d continue looking for his soulmate. Cover all the bases.

~that evening~

I frowned at the beautiful chiton that Poseidon wanted me to wear. The sleeves were long with golden fastens along it that would allow gaps in the cloth and show the skin of my arms. It draped my body and was a thin linen of blue with golden embroidery. My hair was bound up by naiads, and I was wearing the diadem that Dad had given me (the same one that I had left behind, and boy was he miffed at that decision of mine), and my makeup was bronze with golden eyeshadow. My lips were painted a deep red. When I saw myself, I couldn’t believe it. I was beautiful. I had never been this beautiful since CC’s island when the witch had tried to recruit me and Annabeth to become sorceresses. Pulling on my golden gladiator sandals, I looked over and smiled at my dad. 

He looked good in his chiton as well. Poseidon did a dramatic and fun making twirl for me, arms up. Laughing, he faced me again. “Throwback Thursday. It was Hera’s idea. Now, how do I look?” He gave me a bright and winning smile. I knew he was loving me living on Olympus with him. It had been strange having lunch with him. At first our conversation was stilted and then we started talking about my misadventures in school that had nothing to do with the Greek world. He loved my story about blowing up my school bus. After that, we talked right up until the point when we had to get ready for the feast.

Looking him over, I smirked. “You can lose the sailor tat, Dad.”

He gave me a mortified look. “But I got this in 1939!”

“Dad. You’re not in a navy uniform. You are in a chiton. It clashes.”

“What are you? A daughter of Aphrodite?” He grumbled this before glamoring it over. 

Snickering, I linked arms with him as we walked out of the villa and down the street. Poseidon’s villa was close enough to the palace gardens that we didn’t need to use a chariot to get there. Listen to me! My life was insane. Here I was able to live in my dad’s villa, with my dad, for the foreseeable future all because Rachel blabbed a prophecy at me over the phone! Honestly, Zeus was very careful with his friends it would seem. I guess the guy didn’t have many to lose. The thought made me sad. Swallowing, I wetted my lips and looked over at my dad. “Dad, what do you think is wrong with him?” I didn’t have to detail who I was talking about.

To my honest surprise, Poseidon actually looked worried for his brother. “I do not know, Percy. He became ill so suddenly. His behavior and diet haven’t changed. The only thing that was different was his crash in Alaska. But Dionysis went through that as well during the Titan War, and  _ he  _ recovered quickly. Zeus seemed to recover too.” Poseidon frowned. “At first, and then he suddenly grew ill again. It’s very strange.”

“Sudden?” I swallowed and looked at Dad. Annabeth’s theory was sounding more and more likely. It made me sick and twisted inside. Zeus was in more and more danger each night he spent with that  _ bitch _ . “Can a god be poisoned?” I really wanted my dad to say no.

“Impossible. Zeus is careful about that.” He pointed to the male cupbearer beside Zeus as we entered the Southern gardens of the palace. “No one can touch him.”

Swallowing, I looked around at the massive long table surrounded by dining couches and laden with food of all kinds and drinks. “Who would he accept drinks from?” Or food, but the likelihood of Zeus eating something poisoned was far less than drinking something. Gods only ate ambrosia. True, they could eat other things, but everything was bland to them, and a poison would, logically, stick out. But drinking…they drank nectar, they drank wine, juices, coffee. Strangely, drinks were more flavorful, thus (and I knew I was beginning to sound like Annabeth here) it was more likely that he was being poisoned (if he  _ was _ being poisoned) by his drink. I looked at my dad as I asked my question.

My father paused and then looked at Hera, who was reclining on her couch close beside Zeus’. “The queen.” He kept his voice low, and quickly looked away before Hera could catch him staring.

I knew it. “Shit. This is way more than my paygrade. I’m not even  _ being  _ paid actually.” Annabeth and Aphrodite were right. About everything. Hera was up to something, but why would she poison her husband and then turn around and try to revive their marriage?! It didn’t make sense! What could her motive be?! I couldn’t figure it out. Maybe Annabeth could? Her mind was sharper than mine.

“Percy, what you’re suggesting is…dangerous.” Tucking an arm around my waist, Poseidon exhaled as he guided me down the pebble path to the tables. The others hadn’t noticed us yet. We were approaching the entrance gate that would allow us into the garden proper. “I cannot go against Hera. She and Zeus have become even closer than before. She has the king’s ear.” He scowled in thought and then exhaled. “But I  _ can  _ speak to Athena. The chances of her believing me are slim, simply because we are not on good standing.”

I clenched my jaw before shaking my head and speaking quickly. “No. Talk to Aphrodite, get her to come with you and talk to Athena. Both of you. Maybe with greater numbers, Athena won’t be immediately put off on the idea.” I thought back on what Annabeth said. “And if she refuses to agree with you, calling us paranoid, or trouble makers, or antagonistic against Hera, then tell her to talk to her daughter, Annabeth.”

Poseidon nodded, eyes grim, but he smiled softly. “You did well in court today. Five times you helped Zeus come to a more peaceful and unbiased solution.” He gave me a long look and then a sly smile slipped onto his face. My wariness shot up. “In fact, you carried yourself quite like royalty-”

“Nope.” I shook my head quickly. “I heard from Zeus that I’m technically a princess or something in Atlantis. That’s a no from me. I am not gonna do it.”

“But you would be an excellent leader! In fact, Triton thinks you should play a more involved role in the politics of Atlantis.”

“He only wants to saddle me with fifty bodyguards. No. No thanks. No way.”

“But you don’t have to be an heir to the throne, Percy. You could be an advisor, like you are here! You’re one of the most level headed people I know.”

“All you need is to step back from the emotions.” I blushed and waved my hand before remembering that I was wearing the golden cuffs and armbands that Hermes had given me in thanks for my ideas of metal owls. I hadn’t wanted to accept the gifts and told him that I had gotten the idea of owl deliveries from Harry Potter, but he still insisted on giving them to me. I smiled softly at the intricate detail etched into the gold. They depicted tridents and owls and flying sandals. It made me laugh softly. 

Poseidon nodded to the satyr who announced us, and I frowned when I heard people gasp as we both came into view. Zeus looked up and stared at me. I was really beginning to feel self-conscious. Great. They’d all take offense that I was attempting to dress like them. I was probably wearing the chiton backwards or something. Dad wasn’t all that great about observing details (I got that from him it would seem) so he might have missed something hideously wrong, and now Hera’s going to shove it into my face and-

“Percy, you’re a goddess!” Apollo was suddenly at my side, grinning from ear to ear. Dad grumbled a warning at the younger god. I laughed and rolled my eyes. 

“Oh shut up, Apollo. With Lady Aphrodite in the same room, I’m nothing but a dish cloth.”

Aphrodite laughed out loudly and clearly. “You are not, Percy, but I’ll take the compliment. Come and sit beside me!”

I gently tugged free of my dad and gave him a light kiss before sitting beside the goddess. Dad took that moment to sit beside Hades. His brother had never truly liked Hera. Perhaps he could be an ally. I knew what Dad was thinking, but I also knew that unless we had absolute and irrefutable proof, then we would be dead in the water. Annabeth and Athena could possibly find something, but that could only happen if Athena believed us. I had some doubts that she would. But Will and Nico might be able to find something. Will knew all about poisons and health and things like that, and Nico could get into all sorts of places via his shadow travel. I tamped down on my rising hope and smiled at Zeus, who smiled slowly back at me. He moved to stand up and approach me, but Hera gripped his arm. I quelled my immediate desire to claw her eyes out.

I watched as Hera stood and hurried to keep her husband from standing. “Don’t exert darling. Rest.” She kissed him slowly. I snarled inside. This was wrong! I turned away when I watched Zeus’ hands slip onto Hera’s hips. Disgusting.

The gods and goddesses glanced politely away at what I considered to be very brazen making out at a freaking dinner table. I knew Aphrodite wasn’t a prude (by  _ any _ means) but she also seemed to agree with me. There was a line between sexual confidence and brazen insensitivity towards others. Hera might as well have peed on Zeus for all the claiming she was laying on him. It made me want to retch. Aphrodite tapped my wrist and raised a sardonic eyebrow. I nodded to her. Definitely. 

Hera was taking a completely new tact in keeping her husband at her side. I thought about the possibility of poisoning. Hera didn’t want Zeus dead. That much was obvious. So why was she poisoning him? The answer came to me in a flash of insight. She only wanted him completely  _ reliant  _ on her, so he would never, ever go off to another person again! Weakening him would make him reliant! I flinched. It made complete sense. There was a mortal disorder that followed that. I couldn’t remember it, but it had something to do with mothers and their kids, and sometimes between elderly and their caregivers and rarely between spouses. The victim was totally dependent on the caregiver. In a way, it was a form of addiction. Addiction to control, to power. Hera was addicted to being relied on by her husband, and considering her personality and attributes, I had to admit that it would make sense she would fall into that sort of issue so quickly. 

I looked at Zeus and grimaced. Weakness and reliance didn’t suit him. This was wrong on so many levels. Swallowing, I reached forward and picked up my goblet made of gold. In it was Dr. Pepper, because I was not interested in getting in any way drunk around gods and goddesses. Nope. That wasn’t a good idea. Exhaling, I tried to ignore how Hera’s hand was constantly resting on Zeus’ shoulder. I knew I wouldn’t be able to eat much with her so close to me. I wanted to stab her with a rusty fork.

Hera smiled around the table. “I have discussed it with Hades, and we both thought it would be an excellent idea to bring back some of the heroes from the Underworld to enjoy a night of feasting!” She waved her hand and suddenly there they were. I inhaled sharply. 

The heroes in all their physical glory. They were looking around in awe and in wariness. However, my eyes were fixed on Achilles. The hero who tried to warn me away from the Styx. The hero who had been the most bitterly acceptant of his fate. The hero who…I had always had a crush on during Greek History classes. Swallowing, I looked at him, keenly aware of the empty couch beside me. Who’d take it?

Perseus. My namesake made a beeline straight for me. “Percy?”

Laughing and strangely bitterly relieved it was him, I smiled and waved to him to sit down. “Percy?” He laughed and accepted the wine from a passing nymph. 

“I’ve heard quite a lot about you. All your exploits. From killing Alecto and Medusa, to killing the Minotaur, to defeating Titans and giants! Incredible! You carried the Curse of Achilles, carried the sky, and traversed Tartarus!” I hid my flinch at that last one.

Shrugging, I forced a laugh. “They sound grand when you talk about them, but…” I swallowed. “It wasn’t as romantic when going through them. It was terrifying. It was dirty. It was gut wrenching. I wouldn’t have been able to accomplish half of what I’ve done without my friends. Annabeth, the daughter of Athena, is the most brilliant and incredible tactician and strategist, and Grover, the new Lord of the Wild, is an incredible friend. All the heroes deserve praise.”

“Well spoken.” I looked up and saw Odysseus. I was in awe. 

“Hello.”

He bowed and then reclined across from me. “Hello.” He chuckled and then moaned as he took a bite of a date. “Food.”

I burst out laughing. “Which reminds me, Uncle Hades, did you ever increase Tantalus’ punishment? Did you do what I suggested?”

He covered a grin and then nodded. “Yes, it’s quite entertaining to observe. I often go and watch him when I’m feeling angered. Cheers me right up.” Dionysus perked up.

“What did you do?” His eyes gleamed with interest.

Hades pointed to me. “She’ll tell you. It was her idea.”

Blushing, I waved my hand. “Well it was Dionysus’ idea to even bring him from the Underworld!” I shot Dionysus a look. “Could have stuck with Chiron.”

Clearing his throat, Mr. D pointed a finger. “I can  _ still _ turn you into a bottlenose, Johnson. Now what did you do?”

“Me?” I tried to adopt an innocent look. Hermes’ snort showed that I hadn’t quite succeeded at it. “I merely suggested to Uncle Hades to have a hundred donuts sprout teeth and chase Tantalus for a change.”

Poseidon started roaring with laughter. The heroes looked confused, so I started detailing that horrible summer to them and what had happened. Achilles scowled. “He deserves worse.”

“Believe me, I know.” I huffed and then looked at Achilles and smiled. “Thank you. By the way. For trying to help me.”

He looked at me and his harsh expression softened as he nodded to me. A slow smile slipped over his face. “I am glad nothing happened to you, Percy.”

“Me too, and besides, I don’t have it anymore. Hera manipulated me into giving it up.  _ After  _ she erased my memories.” 

Hera coughed and smiled brightly. “That’s all behind us now.”

I gave her a steady look, clearly showing everyone around the table that it was not- in fact- behind us. Suddenly, I smiled brightly. “Of course, my lady.” I turned and noticed the setting sun and- without thinking- waved my hand and lit the torches with Greek fire. I didn’t even consider that it was out of the ordinary. After all, I had done it in front of Annabeth and Dad and even Zeus. Sea Magick allowed me to bypass the necessity of making the fire through alchemy. 

Odysseus inhaled. “So it is true! You are a powerful Sorceress!” 

I blinked at him. “Not…really? I mean, I’m definitely not as powerful as Lady Hecate or even Circe, though she’s an absolute bitch.” I pointed to Odysseus. “No offense.”

“None taken. She is, in fact, a bitch.” He drank his wine. 

“Why do you dislike her though?” Theseus frowned at me. I huffed. 

“She tried to turn me into a dark witch and enchant me into helping her overturn the gods. Annabeth and I freed some pirates that she had turned into guinea pigs and while they completely destroyed her villa, we made our escape. I don’t like it when my freedoms are taken away from me, or my personal choice in the matter ignored or outright removed.” I scowled. “Be it woman, man, or magical creature, I expect respect for basic rights and freedoms.”

“Here! Here!” Apollo grinned at me. “So I’ve been meaning to ask, Percy. Why’d you slam the door in my face when I needed your help?”

Resting my face in my hands, I groaned. “Because you did not need my help. I wanted to retire. And I was busy painting the nursery!”

“Are you a mother?” Patroclus blinked at me. I laughed and shook my head. 

“Oh no!” Laughing some more, I grinned. “I am not mother material. My mother had a daughter, my half-sister.” I immediately noticed my dad look down at his hands. I grimaced before continuing. “I was helping her. I don’t think I will ever become a wife or mother.”

“I don’t know about that.” Hera spoke up smoothly. “You’d make a fine wife and mother. You have the maturity and bearing and loyalty, also the wisdom. Behind every great male is a smart female after all.”

“True, but I never really liked that phrase. ‘Behind every’…it makes it sound so…manipulative or sinister. Like the woman is whispering into the man’s ear what to do or say. I believe in true equality. No manipulation, just honest conversation.” I eyed Hera, who shifted on her couch and gave me a dark look. I smiled at her sweetly.

Perseus smiled. “That is very wise indeed. Are you sure you are not a daughter of Athena?”

Huffing, Poseidon gave the man a look. “She is my daughter! I can have wise children!”

“It must be because she is the only daughter of Poseidon’s.” Artemis hummed. “Female intelligence.”

“Oh honestly.” I rolled my eyes. “Gender does not dictate intelligence.”

“I don’t know about that.” Artemis looked at Apollo. “Just compare myself to Apollo.”

“Oi!”

The feast continued. I wasn’t used to being served hand and foot, and kept wanting to get up to get something. When music began to play, I watched the gods and goddesses dance traditional Greek dances before I was approached by Achilles himself. “Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?”

“I…I’d love it.” I took his hand and looked at him calmly before smiling and letting him show me the steps of the dance. I’m glad to say that I caught on quickly (or else it would have been painfully awkward) and we began dancing lightly in time with the music. I was so busy internally screaming with joy at dancing with my favorite Greek hero that I missed Zeus’ look of anger at how close Achilles was holding me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it! I wish you a happy day anyways to those who don't. ; D  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was entertaining to write. : )  
> Ink...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to happen, and a quest is formed. Percy and her friends are on the clock to save Zeus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! More characters are being involved!   
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos and reading my work! ; D  
> Ink...

Zeus watched, a stirring of anger inside him as Percy danced with Achilles. Hera lounged beside him, smiling widely. “Such a happy idea it was of mine, to invite the heroes.” She turned and gave him a bright smile. “No?”

Forcing a smile, Zeus nodded. “Yes, it was a good idea.” He knew what he was feeling. Bitterness, anger, and most of all  _ jealousy _ . He was jealous of Achilles dancing with Percy. This was…swallowing, Zeus quickly took his cup and drank some nectar mixed with wine. He knew what this was in his heart.  _ I cannot be in love with her! I cannot! I swore to give Hera all my affection and attention! I promised Poseidon that his daughter was safe with me as A FRIEND! Percy trusts me to not see her that way. She is a friend. She must only be a friend. I will let it go. I…I will keep things professional. I must. I must! Hera has been so patient and understanding in the face of my illness. She truly loves me. I cannot repay her with treachery. Not again. I must try harder! These emotions are fleeting. They always are. I always ruin everything by thinking only of myself. From now on, things will be different. _ He exhaled and then slowly turned and looked at his queen. “Hera…”

“Yes?” She smiled at him. She was beautiful. Zeus smiled, ignoring how Percy laughed while dancing with both Patroclus and Achilles in a line dance. 

“I love you.”

Surprise and delight flashed in her eyes and she pulled him into a gentle and loving kiss before whispering against his lips, “I love you too.”

Brushing his thumb against her bottom lip, he smiled. “The mortals often do something called Vow Renewal. It’s giving their marriage vows once more in public. We could do that, couldn’t we? Once every thousand years, a Vow Renewal?” This would be it. He had to try harder. She had stayed with him for thousands of years. She deserved his trust and love. She deserved his sole attention. Zeus shifted so his back was to Percy. He blocked out her laughter that seemed to seethe into his blood and light it with heat. He stared straight into Hera’s eyes and gave his wife his full attention. 

Tearing up, Hera nodded and then slipped onto his couch and kissed him repeatedly. “Yes, yes, a thousand times yes! Oh Zeus, I love you so much! I could never love another! You are the only one for me, Zeus. The only one. We are meant for each other. Wholly, truly, and completely.” Her gaze paralyzed and entrapped him. He couldn’t breathe, but somehow he didn’t want to. Hera kissed him, her magic and love thickening in his golden blood, completely stifling all affection he could have to Percy Jackson. Zeus moaned. Hera whispered against his jaw, “My beloved husband. My own.”

~in that moment~

Aphrodite and Poseidon looked at Hades and Athena, urgent and grim. Hades scoffed and pointed. “As much as I hate the bitch, you can’t tell me that Zeus is a victim in this.” They all looked at where Zeus was making out with his wife. 

Poseidon grimaced, hands clenched. He had never wanted to physically assault his sister before, but now…seeing her coiling around Zeus like a python, consuming him…hurting him. Poseidon had always thought of Zeus as the younger brother, and with younger brother came protectiveness. It was startling to Poseidon just how protective he was feeling. He had never thought he was particularly close to Zeus, but now…he wanted to destroy Hera for hurting his baby brother. 

Looking to Hades, Poseidon kept his voice low but intense. “I am telling you, his illness, Hera’s turnaround, all of that is too sudden, too quick-”

Scoffing, Athena shook her head and straightened. “Hera changed because she was slapped in the face with her husband’s possible fading. Near-death moments  _ have _ been known to alter people, save relationships, save  _ marriages _ . After all, it forces a person to re-prioritize.” Athena raised an eyebrow. “I can’t believe that the  _ Queen  _ would poison him. And what could be her motive? Revenge? It is clear to all of us that she truly loves him! She already has all the power she could want, and she wouldn’t get the throne should Zeus die. In fact, she has more to lose should Zeus die! Uncle, you aren’t the type to believe conspiracy theories.”

Aphrodite clearly looked like she wanted to scream. “It isn’t a conspiracy-”

“Er, it kinda sounds like it.” Hades waved his hand. “Whatever, if you get proof, then I’ll help you in whatever way I can. But we can’t just accuse Hera. Zeus will hang us over the pit of Tartarus for accusing his queen. You  _ know  _ he would.”

Snarling, Poseidon breathed out slowly through his nose. He had to stay calm. “Proof.” Poseidon wanted to curse, but he couldn’t ask them for more than that. They were not being unreasonable. He turned to Athena. “Go to you daughter. She will perhaps have more to tell you.”

Athena nodded once, grim, before vanishing. Aphrodite scowled and flounced off in Ares’ direction. Poseidon nodded to his brother before edging over to where his daughter was dancing with Perseus. 

~four hours later~

It was at the end of the first  _ day _ of the party (when I heard that the feast was going to last a week I started laughing until I realized Hermes wasn’t joking), that Hera stood and smiled. “At the end of this week, my husband and I will be honored to have all of you play witness to the renewal of our marriage vows.” Zeus stood slowly and smiled and nodded to everyone as they cheered. I clapped politely even as I felt sick to my stomach. I wanted to rip into Hera and carved that smug smile off her face with a butter knife. My eyes sought out my father’s and then Aphrodite’s. Both deities looked very pale.

I swiftly moved to Aphrodite and Poseidon. “A quest.” I quickly looked at my dad, hand on his arm. “Dad, you can’t get involved, but Aphrodite, no one can touch you without fearing they’ll fall in love with a cactus.” She smirked darkly and nodded. 

“Who should I ask?”

“Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Nico di’Angelo, and Will Solace.” I frowned and then jumped two feet into the air when Apollo appeared at our side. But he wasn’t smiling. He looked almost…dazed.

“The bridge between two worlds, the girl who knows the boy in the Duat. The jackal headed god.” He stilled and then sort of shook slightly before rousing himself. Frowning, Apollo twisted around and blinked. “How did I get here?”

“Dude, you just gave a partial prophecy.” I blinked and then turned to Aphrodite. “They have to join on a quest with Sadie Kane to contact Anubis.” I caught Aphrodite’s wrist gently, eyes intense. “They have less than a week to get their prophecy and get the proof we need.”

Aphrodite nodded and then vanished. I exhaled and looked at my father. “I have to stay on here and act as Zeus’ advisor. That can allow me to get close. I have to start filling him with suspicion. Little comments. I can’t afford to sit down in a staring contest with Hera. Zeus likes me but I doubt he likes me enough to trust me over his own wife. But maybe I can take a sample of whatever she’s slipping him.”

“Hold on. Slipping who? What’s happening? What did I just say?” Apollo looked at us impatiently. 

I exhaled as Dad started quietly explaining what we suspected Hera was doing. Apollo was silent for a long moment before turning and studying the Queen. His eyes darkened. “The ugly thing is…I believe you.” A slow snarl curled his lip. “It’s exactly the sort of thing Hera would do. And Percy, what you’re suggesting is called Munchausen Syndrome by proxy. Vary rarely reported between two adults, even rarer between spouses, but it has happened. Most often between adults, the victim starts to develop a version of Stockholm Syndrome as well.”

“We have to move quickly before that happens to Zeus.” Poseidon looked pale and then pointed to Dionysus. “Will he be able to sense mental illness?”

“We can always risk it and try, but Dionysus has never really liked Percy, and he’s never been particularly bothered by Hera.” Apollo shoved his hands into his pockets and stared at the god in question. 

Holding up a hand, I frowned. “Hold on a moment. Didn’t she trick his mother into killing herself via Zeus?” I was unimpressed with all this cavalier behavior about murderous goddesses.

Apollo exhaled. “There is that. But Hera has tormented all our parents. It’s sorta par for the course now. Like a rite of passage. If you survive Hera, then you’re an Olympian, kinda thing.” He rolled his eyes. I felt like screaming.

I watched Dad slip over to Dionysus’ side. The god listened and then turned and studied Hera. His eyes widened in shock and then he moved to approach her, but Poseidon stopped him and pulled him away and back towards us. 

Dionysus growled out, “Why can’t we confront her now?” His eyes were flashing purple fire. Poseidon quickly spoke to him, glancing around to check no one noticing us gathered around like this. A lot of minor gods and goddesses were clamoring around Hera and giving her congratulations. Zeus was talking with Hestia, who looked troubled about something. He looked like he was assuring her. I would have given a lot to hear that conversation. I immediately thought about Hestia. Would she be an ally in this? Would she put more trust in Poseidon or Hera? I didn’t know. I turned back to my dad who was still speaking to Dionysus and Apollo.

“Because Zeus would never believe us. Athena demands proof of the actual poisoning. Hades is on our side if we provide  _ proof _ . This illness in her mind is incriminating evidence, but Hera could simply play it off as something she is struggling with. We have to find proof that she is  _ acting _ on it!”

Dionysus glowered darkly and then looked at me. “Well, Pearl Jefferson?”

“Percy.” 

“Eh?”

“Nevermind.” I rolled my eyes and then turned to study the Queen. “Apollo, when you’re absolutely alone, contact your sister and tell her about this. Thalia will certainly need to know about the possibility of her father fading.”

“That’s a greater risk than you know. Often the victim of the syndrome dies when the perpetrator goes too far. It’ll happen eventually.” Dionysus scowled darkly.

Blanching, Apollo nodded and then vanished to his sister’s side. I looked at Dionysus. “Aphrodite is at Camp Half-Blood now. She’s going to ask Piper, Annabeth, Nico, Will, and Sadie Kane from Egypt to join forces and find the proof we need before that vow renewal.” I looked at Dad. “Apollo could always pump Zeus’ stomach, but we can’t connect that poison to Hera. Most likely she’ll blame it on Zeus’ cupbearer.” Poseidon snarled soundlessly and nodded. We had to get definitive proof connecting Hera to the poison and the poison to Zeus.

Dionysus spoke up. “That is logical, but why Kane?”

“Apollo gave us a fragment of a prophecy leading us to Egypt.” Dad explained quickly what it was. Dionysus looked only slightly mollified. 

“Well, then I suggest we watch that bitch and limit her interactions with Father.” Dionysus smirked. “I believe it’s called ‘familial intervention’.”

“More often referred to as cockblocking.” I mumbled this. “Zeus is going to be pissed and confused.”

Poseidon chuckled weakly. “When is he not?” I smacked my dad on the arm gently.

Dionysus scowled. “Why haven’t we told him?”

“Can you imagine him believing us?” Poseidon looked at Dionysus. The other god slumped and shook his head. 

“Even when he cheated on her, he trusted her with his health and safety implicitly. Even after the  _ net  _ incident.”

“Yes.” Poseidon’s eyes were dark. “My sister is cunning. She gets that from Father.”

I shuddered.

~meanwhile, Camp Half-Blood~

Aphrodite looked at the gathered demigods and nodded to her daughter. Chiron was there also. “This quest is highly secret. It cannot be shared with anyone. The outcome of it could spell disaster for us all or our salvation.” Aphrodite swallowed. “Annabeth, were you able to convince your mother?

“No. She needs absolute proof.” Annabeth looked irritated. 

Nodding, Aphrodite exhaled slowly. “Those on our side in Olympus will seek to find it in the city. But you must contact the Egyptians.” She quickly detailed what was happening. “The vow renewal will happen at the end of this week. You have six days to find proof that Hera is poisoning Zeus and keeping him weak and reliant on her.”

Will frowned. “What’s so big about the vow renewal?”

Aphrodite exhaled dismally. “This is a perfect opportunity for Hera that she will not pass up. She will have him swear on the Styx to never stray from her again. They vow on the Styx to never separate, never part, never break away from the other, and then she has him. Eternally hers.” Aphrodite clenched her jaw. “Eternally  _ toxic _ .”

“But the Olympians vow and break their vows all the time-” Piper frowned when her mother shook her head. It was Chiron who grimly answered.

“Piper, the gods have two ways of vowing on the Styx. One is by punishment thought up by the goddess of the Styx. And the other is by vowing on their immortality.”

Annabeth snorted. “Guess which one Hera’s gonna have him swear by?”

“If we are correct in our suspicions, then Zeus will be forever trapped in a toxic and dangerous relationship. The gods will be under her sole control, because he will grow weaker and weaker until he cannot leave his own bed, and Hera’s power over her husband will grow, and her power over the gods and goddesses and Olympus and the Greek and Roman worlds will grow. And she will loathe all the demigods because a far majority of you are from her husband’s children who did not come from her.” Aphrodite swallowed. “Everything will change. She might even bring the Greek and Roman worlds into public knowledge again with temples on every street corner.”

“Well shit.” Nico rubbed his face and then nodded. “Guess my own quest will have to take a backseat to this one.” He nodded to Aphrodite. “Count me in. I want to help.”

“Me too.” Piper smiled at her mom. Annabeth nodded along with Will. 

“Good. Annabeth, I am giving you this quest. Go to the Oracle.”

Annabeth breathed out and then nodded before hurrying towards Rachel’s cave. “Rachel, I’m here for my prophecy.” Rachel’s smile turned into a slack expression, and her eyes glowed green. Quickly, Annabeth helped her to her stool. 

_ “Halfbloods and mages must one unite. _ _   
_ _ Five alone will travel through night, _ _   
_ _ Seeking answers from chaotic seas. _ _   
_ _ The truth will unearth all mysteries. _ _   
_ _ But wary and grim will be Earth’s fate, _ _   
_ _ As realizations will come too late, _ _   
_ __ And without a Queen, Olympus fades.”

When Rachel woke up, she was greeted with Annabeth’s unimpressed stare. “What did I say?”

“I think the Oracles are still broken.”

Rachel groaned, “What did I say?”

Annabeth repeated the words back grimly. “What the fuck does it mean?”

“Don’t look at me.” Rachel rubbed her temples. “But whatever is going to happen, it’s a beaut. No pressure.”

“Thanks.” Annabeth rolled her eyes and walked away. When she grudgingly repeated the lines of the prophecy to the others, Aphrodite looked ill and quickly vanished. Nico looked worried. 

“Last time there were five, two died.” He looked around and then stared at his boyfriend. “You’re not coming.”

“What?!”

“I do not want to have a ghostly boyfriend. That would be just sad, and you don’t want me sad, do you?”

Will blinked. “How did you just do that?”

Smiling, Nico nodded to Piper and Annabeth. “That’s been decided then. Two ladies and me.”

“Hold on! Nothing’s been decided-”

Annabeth leaned back and watched Will and Nico squabble. She glanced at her watch and then spoke up. “We’re on the clock. We have to get to Brooklyn before dark. I don’t like the idea of going to the East bank of the Hudson after nightfall.” Piper shivered and nodded. 

“Truth. Sunshine Boy, say goodbye to Death Boy and let us get outta here.”

Will gave Nico a wide eyed stare. “Why not you stay behind?”

Nico grimaced and looked at Annabeth. They were both thinking the same thing. Thalia’s tree was poisoned with a venom from the deepest depths of Tartarus. It would be just like Hera to use the same thing on Zeus. If they had to travel through Nyx’s palace, then Nico was never gonna let Will get anywhere close to the Pit. It was that simple.

“I have a feeling we’ll be needing my expertise more than yours.” He kissed Will softly. “Please stay safe for me.”

Will swallowed and looked mulish for a moment and then slumped. “Alright.” He grabbed Nico’s wrist. “Come back to me. Alive.”

“I will.” Nico smiled at him. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth takes her friends on a quest to save the King of Olympus. They find out that not everything is going happily in Brooklyn either.

Argus was the one who drove them to Brooklyn. Annabeth looked at the abandoned warehouse and snapped her fingers. Boom the Mist cleared the image and it was a mansion house. She smiled and nodded. “Alright, let’s ring the doorbell.”

Nodding resolutely, Piper rang the bell and then gaped when a penguin answered it. “Huh. My life just got stranger.”

“FELIX, STOP SUMMONING PENGUINS!” 

A boy shouted from inside the house, “But they’re perfect butlers! They’re already dressed for it!”

“NO MORE PENGUINS! I don’t care if they  _ are _ in feathery tuxes!” A blond haired girl with dyed green stripes answered the door and then blinked at them in shock. “Uh, Annabeth?”

“Hey Sadie. I know this is kinda rude, crashing on you like this, but we have something to ask.” Annabeth looked at the girl and felt concern rise up. “Are you doing alright?” It was a silly question. Clearly Sadie wasn’t doing alright. Her hair looked four days late for a wash, her makeup was about two days old, and there were clear tear tracks. She had huge bags under her eyes and a hue of grief driven hopelessness in her eyes.

Sadie swallowed and then let them come in. “You know how I have a funeral god boyfriend?”

“Yeah.” Annabeth nodded, glancing around as they were led further into the living room. Nico jumped when a baboon lunged at him. 

“GET HIM OFF ME!”

Sadie yelped and tugged Khufu off the boy. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Nico, are you okay?”

Sadie exhaled in a huff and stared at the Italian demigod. “Your name’s Nico?”

“Y-yeah. So what?”

“Makes sense. He wasn’t attacking you. He was giving you a hug.” Sadie shrugged. “He likes things that end with ‘O’.”

Nico eyed the bouncing and barking mad baboon and swallowed. “Lucky me.”

Waving her hand, Sadie guided them into a bedroom. “Well, anyways, I have two boyfriends.” She faltered and then wrapped her arms around herself. “Had?” She looked close to tears again. “A couple of weeks ago, he just…collapsed.”

“Two boyfriends?” Piper frowned. 

Annabeth quickly explained how the Egyptian gods could possess and inhabit the bodies of those who had the blood of the pharaohs. “Walt was sick and Anubis could keep him alive. This collapse could only mean that Anubis isn’t-”

“Inside Walt anymore. Yeah.” Sadie swallowed. “We’ve sent out searchers in the Duat. Carter has tried everything. I’d go myself, but…” She stared at Walt, looking miserable and torn. “Our healers are doing everything to keep him stable, but…I want to be here for him. Just in case…just in case he…” She bent over, and her shoulders started shaking. Annabeth moved immediately over and held the girl as she cried again. She gave no words of comfort, because she couldn’t think of any to give that wouldn’t sound…trite. 

Nico looked at Walt calmly and touched the unconscious young man’s chest. “He’s close to death. There’s not a trace of Anubis in him at all.”

Sadie wiped her tears away and stared at him. “How would you know?”

Offering her a grim little smile, Nico shrugged. “Son of Hades.”

“Oh.” Sadie swallowed and nodded, wiping her eyes and nose with two tissues. Piper worried her lip. 

“This is a really bad time, but we kinda need your help. We were directed to the Egyptians by the god Apollo, and the Oracle gave us further instructions. She gave us a prophecy about half-bloods and mages working together. That’s you guys.”

Sadie exhaled and then nodded. “Sounds about right. Carter’s in the study, talking with Uncle Amos about tracking down Anubis. Come on.” She hesitated at the door and stared at Walt before seeming to force herself to turn and leave. Not looking at Nico, she whispered, “How close to death?”

Grimacing, Nico shook his head. “Days.”

A shudder crossed through her. “Where’s Anubis?”

“In the Duat, I’d imagine. Would he normally up and leave?” Nico looked at her. Sadie shook her head fast and intently. 

“No!”

“Then this was clearly foul play.” Annabeth hummed softly and tilted her head. “Who has access to him in the Duat, powerful enough to overpower him?”

“Not many.” Sadie swallowed. “The Duat is where the gods are strongest, but none of the gods have any tiffs with Anubis bad enough to…vanish him…” She looked at where Carter was. He straightened quickly at the presence of the Greeks. 

“Sadie?”

“They need our help.”

Annabeth nodded quickly and began detailing what was going on. “Zeus and Hera are planning a vow renewal in six days. Those vows are binding and eternal, and Hera isn’t to be trusted. She’s becoming power-mad and all of the Greek world will suffer if she gets more influence and power over Olympus and us. We believe that Hera, the queen, is currently poisoning her husband, Zeus, weakening him and making him completely reliant on her, but we have no  _ proof _ . The only way we can stop her, the only way we can turn the gods against her is by providing proof that she’s full of lies and treachery. We were led to the Egyptians by the god Apollo and given this quest by the goddess Aphrodite. We can’t fail, because then the status quo will be lost, and nothing will be improved, and Hera might possibly wage war eventually on the Egyptians and the Norse.”

“Norse?” Sadie waved her hand. “Skip it.” She looked at a very worried Carter. Amos looked unnerved as well, which unnerved  _ her _ . “What are we gonna do, Carter?”

“Help them.” Carter smiled at Annabeth and nodded. “We help them. What were you told by Apollo?”

Annabeth grew grim. “He said, ‘The bridge between two worlds, the girl who knows the boy in the Duat. The jackal headed god.’ That’s what caused me to think of Sadie.”

“But Anubis is missing!” Sadie frowned and then waved her hands. “That’s it. I’m coming with you. Clearly, you’re heading to the Duat. You need a guide and I’m not passing up this opportunity to find my boyfriend.”

“I’m coming too.” Carter looked at his sister and spoke over her. “You can be careless sometimes, Sadie. I’m not letting you go into the Duat alone. It’s dangerous at the best of times.”

“Sounds like a nice place.” Piper swallowed.

Nico shrugged. “It’s kinda like a blend of Olympus, Hades, and Tartarus.”

Turning, Annabeth frowned at him. “And how would you know this?”

“I may have found myself in there once or twice. Never on purpose though. Any mortals who go into the Duat are stupidly desperate.” He faltered and then looked around. “Damn. Why did I just say that?”

“Can I smack him?” Piper looked at Annabeth. “I really want to smack him.”

“What was the prophecy that you were given?” Carter looked at them, dragging the conversation back to the important topic. 

Annabeth straightened and repeated it. “Halfbloods and mages must one unite./Five alone will travel through the night,/Seeking answers from chaotic seas./The truth will unearth all mysteries./But wary and grim will be Earth’s fate,/As realizations will come too late,/And without a Queen, Olympus fades.”

Amos cleared his throat. “That prophecy sounds a bit brutal.”

“Am I the only one who’s a bit miffed that they get prophecies and we just get dusty scrolls?” Sadie looked at Carter, but it was Annabeth who laughed bitterly and shook her head. 

“Believe me, they aren’t worth it.” She shot a look at Nico. “Don’t tell Rachel I said that.” The son of Hades snorted and shook his head.

“I won’t.”

Carter was pacing, mumbling the words to himself. “Chaotic seas…if that’s the truth then it must be the Sea of Chaos. Anubis, the Sea of Chaos, mages, you’re definitely right to come to us.” He turned around and looked at Annabeth. “We have to get to the Duat.”

“The Sea of Chaos was almost impossible to get to when we had  _ help _ ! It’s swarming with demons!” Sadie gaped at her brother. Carter nodded grimly. 

“That’s why we’re gonna find Anubis first. He’ll owe you one for leaving Walt in this position.” There was something in Carter’s eyes. Annabeth sharply inhaled when she remembered Percy’s request to her once. 

_ ‘Can you take over until Piper’s ready to become an ambassador? Carter doesn’t want me around anymore because one of his sister’s boyfriends is getting tempted by me. I don’t know why though.’ _ Annabeth glanced at Sadie and wondered if she knew. She looked at Carter, who shook his head minutely. She nodded once and didn’t bring it up. Instead, she said, “When do we leave?”

“Now.” He looked at his watch. “Close to an auspicious time. We’re in luck.”

“How do we get there?”

Carter chuckled. “That’s actually easier than you would think. There isn’t a true physical location for the Duat.” 

Annabeth gave him a look. “That’s impossible.”

“Annabeth.” Nico rested a hand on her shoulder. “Give it up. We’re with Egyptians now.”

Looking disturbed and uneasy, Annabeth grumbled but relented. Carter smiled and then guided them through the portal with Sadie taking up the rear. Piper spluttered at the sand and then stared at the shadows. “I already hate this place.”

Studying her surroundings, Annabeth inhaled slowly and then exhaled. “This is nothing. I’m just glad we aren’t having to go through Tartarus.”

Nico grimly nodded. “Too true.”

“Tartar sauce?” Sadie blinked at them. Annabeth and Nico didn’t respond. 

Piper whispered softly, “Tartarus, Greek primordial son of Chaos. Horrible, backward. The maximum-security prison of the gods. All the public enemies and monsters get thrown in there.”

Voice soft, Annabeth spoke calmly. “The entire place is the avatar of Tartarus. His body is the world. His flesh is the ground. His veins are the rivers. The air is poisonous fumes. There are no stars. There is no light. There is no hope.” She looked at them with dead eyes. “The laws of reality and physics are twisted in on themselves. You have to drink fire to survive and stay away from water. It is the territory of monsters. Mortals, demigods, are mere gnats, allowed to live at Tartarus’ entertainment.”

Nico’s voice was haunted. “Percy, Annabeth, and I stayed there for days. Trapped. I was trapped before them, and they were trapped together. It was…a thousand times worse than hell.”

Both Kane siblings looked horrified. Carter swallowed. “Well, you won’t be having to go back there. I have a plan. We should try all the houses to see if Anubis is there.”

“We don’t have a boat.” Sadie looked at him. Carter smiled and pointed. Sadie groaned. “I can’t believe you’d take this one.” She looked at the barque. 

“Horus told me that it was vitally important to cooperate with the Greeks. The Egyptians don’t want the balance being upset by Hera. So, here we are.”

“When did this conversation take place?”

“In the library before I agreed with you.” Carter climbed aboard the boat. Nico grimaced. 

“At least this isn’t the River Lethe.”

“What now?”

Annabeth mumbled, “River of forgetfulness. Get splashed with it, and you forget everything, your entire life.”

Sadie gave the Greeks an alarmed look. “Your place is just nice and wholesome and safe, innit?!” Piper chuckled tiredly, leaning heavily against the railing. 

“At least our world isn’t trying to suffocate us.” She sounded wheezy. As a matter of fact, Nico was getting pretty dizzy. He really couldn’t see straight. Annabeth’s face was beaded in sweat.

Carter winced in sympathy. “That’ll be the contradicting magic. It’ll get worse the deeper into the Duat we go.”

Wiping her face, Annabeth leaned against the railing with a groan. “Joy.”

They traveled through the houses. Annabeth looked at Piper. “Sing? Please?”

Piper was looking kinda pale but she nodded and began singing softly the first song that came to her mind. The song from  _ Anastasia _ was a favorite of hers.

_ “Dancing bears _ _   
_ _ Painted wings _ _   
_ _ Things I almost remember _ _   
_ _ And a song someone sings _ _   
_ _ Once upon a December _

_ Someone holds me safe and warm _ _   
_ _ Horses prance through a silver storm _ _   
_ _ Figures dancing gracefully _ _   
_ _ Across my memory _

_ Far away, long ago _ _   
_ _ Glowing dim as an ember _ _   
_ _ Things my heart used to know _ _   
_ __ Once upon a December…”

The entire area seemed to lift and both Nico and Annabeth straightened. The creatures along the bank stopped and stared at them, swaying back and forth to the rhythm of her music. Sadie lifted an eyebrow at her brother. Carter gave a soft chuckle and shook his head. They watched where the boat was going and then docked at the fifth house and couldn’t find Anubis. They docked at the sixth house and couldn’t find him. Piper was singing the entire way, drinking quick gulps of nectar with Annabeth and Nico in between songs. Finally, they docked at the seventh house and greeted the Kane siblings’ father. Osiris, king of the Dead. Nico balked back a little and bowed before standing behind the other two girls. Osiris studied the boy grimly before focusing on his children.

“I’ve searched the entire surrounding area for Anubis. What are Greeks doing here?” Osiris looked at Carter. Annabeth quickly straightened and spoke when Carter gestured for her to speak. 

“We need to speak with Anubis. We have reason to believe he may have proof that we need for a plot against King Zeus.”

Osiris furrowed his brows and then shrugged. “Very well. I’ll allow it this once. My son wouldn’t be willing if it weren’t absolutely serious. Sadie, do not worry. We will find Anubis.”

“Walt only has days, Dad. And…if Anubis is injured or-” She couldn’t breathe. “Deeper in the Duat…”

“We searched that area first. He is uninjured and not recovering from death. We will find him.”

Piper frowned and then looked at Nico. “Can you trace his magic?”

“It’s going to be rough, but yeah, I can.” He shot Annabeth and Piper sharp looks. “Do  _ not _ tell Will I did this.” They snorted but nodded. Nico raised a few tendrils of shadows and closed his eyes. The shadows shifted and writhed and twisted in on themselves, obviously balking against his will and against the magic. He tried to summon them again, but they fizzled out. The fifth time he tried, he gritted his teeth and knelt on one knee, free hand pressed against the ground, other hand outstretched, fingers splayed. Finally, they shot away. Deeper into the palace, deeper and lower. Carter and Osiris stopped the guards from stopping the Greeks. Annabeth and Piper rushed after Nico and his shadows. Deeper and further in, through twisting tunnels and several layers of the Duat. 

“We never searched in this area. He couldn’t have gotten past the guards at any point!” Osiris looked at his daughter. “It’s impossible.”

“And yet.” Nico’s voice was hushed as he exhaustedly pointed. He vanished his shadows and sagged against the wall. There was Anubis, curled up in a tight ball, face beaded with sweat, shallowly breathing, clearly in pain. Sadie rushed to him. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scheming and plotting and desperation abound in this chapter. But what is Anubis planning to do?

Going stiff a moment from the shock, Sadie stared down at her boyfriend, hands moving in the air in useless agitation. She was crying but that didn’t stop her from calling out to him. “Anubis! What’s wrong? Wake up! Please… _ please _ wake up. Talk to me! Please! You’ve got to talk to me!” Anubis convulsed and stared at Sadie with unseeing eyes that were almost glassy, but they were definitely filled with agony. He was writhing but still curled inwards like his body was being wracked with pain from inside his stomach. 

Carter hurried to her side, checked Anubis’ eyes, pressed a hand to his skin, and then gently cut the god’s shoulder. When nothing happened that he obviously was searching for, Carter then looked at his father grimly. “He’s been cursed. His blood isn’t the right color, and it’s sluggish. His entire body is shutting down. We need-”

Smelling something, Annabeth frowned and rushed over to take a closer sniff at the godling’s mouth. She scowled. “He’s not been cursed. He’s been poisoned!” She looked frustrated before shaking her head and turning to Osiris quickly. “Can a god throw up?”

Nodding, Osiris looked at the godling before looking grimly back up at Annabeth. “What do you want me to do?”

“Get him to throw up. There’s something, something on his breath. He’s eaten something.” She knew what it was. She had a feeling about what it was. The smell was-

Piper and Nico hurried closer just as Osiris snapped his fingers, and Anubis convulsed. The godling Sadie and Carter quickly rolled him onto his side, not quite knowing if a god could asphyxiate, but they didn’t want to risk it. Sadie stared at her brother, fear in her eyes. Carter reached over quickly and rested his hand on hers as she gripped Anubis’ shoulder. His eyes were soft with grief and worry for her and for Anubis. Osiris snapped his fingers again and this time, Anubis did vomit. Sadie jerked her head back to focus on her boyfriend. 

Watching the godling wretch made Piper flinched back and then she frowned. “That’s ambrosia!”

Nico looked ready to throw up also. “No, that’s sick.” Piper shot him a look of exasperation.

Cutting her off, Annabeth stared at the chunks of half eaten ambrosia. “No…” Annabeth smiled and looked at them. “This is good. This means he saw something.” Her eyes gleamed. “This means Hera was trying to cover her tracks. This means…” She smiled wider. “We’re onto something.”

“Quickly, let’s get him to a better place. Did he throw up everything?” Sadie looked at Annabeth, who looked at Osiris, who nodded.

“His systems are purged. He was being poisoned and paralyzed. His body didn’t know what to do with the food of the Greek gods and was tearing itself apart trying to deal with it. Now that it’s out of him, he should make a full recovery.”

Sadie relaxed and felt like crying from sheer relief. Suddenly, she was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep for a century. Inhaling oxygen back into her no longer paralyzed lungs, she looked at Annabeth. “Thank you…thank you so much.”

“I’m glad we could find him in time.” Annabeth smiled at her and then looked at Anubis as the guards laid Anubis down on a couch. The funeral god was stirring. Annabeth leaned forward. “Sadie, we’re glad he’s safe, but we need answers.” Her eyes were filled with an intensity. An earnest, desperate hope. “He’s the only one who can link us to Hera. Zeus might take his eyes witness testimony, or he might not, but Anubis can still possibly lead us to where we can find more proof. We need him to help us. Quickly.”

The girl nodded and then tried to rouse Anubis. When the godling opened his eyes blearily, he saw Sadie first and smiled when he noticed her, groaning softly and he weakly lifted his hand to caress her jaw. “Sadie…” His voice slurred around her name. “You found me?”

Sniffing, Sadie swallowed back her tears and quickly wiped the ones on her cheek away. “Course I did, dumbo. You can never get rid of me.” She tried to hold back her crushing relief so her voice wouldn’t shake. “What made you eat Greek food? Could have told you it wouldn’t have agreed with you.”

He coughed and shook his head. “Didn’t…choose to…” He swallowed. “She…forced me- stunned me…shoved it down…tried to fight…couldn’t…stop her…”

Annabeth sat on his other side and rested a hand on his shoulder. “Anubis, I know you’ve been through the ringer, but we need to know who  _ she _ was.”

“Hera.” Anubis dragged his eyes over to Annabeth. He was gaining blood back into his face (or whatever counted for blood for an Egyptian god). He was looking stronger by the moment. “It was Hera. I saw her in the Duat, coming from the direction of the Sea of Chaos. I stopped her, confronted her. Ever since Cleopatra, the Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians made an agreement never to cross worlds. The Greek and Roman gods don’t ever touch mortals with blood of the pharaohs in them. We go to great pains to avoid everything to do with each other. So I wanted to know why she would do this. Why she would risk the treaty… She- she gave me an excuse, looking for a lost Greek relic or something.” Anubis scoffed tiredly, every word seemed to be dragged past his lips unwillingly. “I didn’t believe her. I demanded that she see Osiris, as was the proper response to a trespass. When I turned to lead her towards the house, she struck me with a curse, a Greek one. It burned. In the pain, I opened my mouth and screamed and she put something…sweet and…” He shuddered. “Greek ambrosia. It tasted like sweetened slime.”

Nico pulled a face. “Not to us.”

Snorting, Annabeth stared in the direction of the Sea of Chaos. “Just once, I’d like it if our quests led us to a beautiful five star hotel on the beach.” 

“A hotel that  _ isn’t  _ in a time limbo.” Nico’s responding smile was bitter. Annabeth inclined her head. 

“Point.” Sadie looked like she wanted to ask, but she must have thought better of it.

Annabeth stared at Anubis. “Do you have any proof that she was here?”

“No. It would be my word against hers.” Anubis grimaced when Piper cursed softly. “Yeah.”

“Hold on, what about the ambrosia?” Sadie frowned. “Anubis wouldn’t just gulp a piece down!”

“Still couldn’t prove that it was Hera who did it. Like Anubis said. It would be his word against hers.” Piper was grim. “Zeus is very loyal to his queen. He’ll want absolutely proof that she was at the Sea of Chaos. And we still don’t even know what she was doing there. We have to have irrefutable evidence backing up our eye witness testimony. Hopefully, Percy’s got a head start in finding evidence on her person that ties her to this place.”

“If Percy has proof, and then we find proof along with Anubis testifying, it’ll cinch it.” Nico smiled at both girls. “Zeus and Athena will  _ have  _ to acknowledge the truth.”

“And then what?” Annabeth frowned. “War on Olympus? The gods and goddesses will wage a civil war!” Nico grimaced at her words. He had nothing to say about it. It was the bitter truth. Hera wouldn’t go quietly.

“What else can we do?” Nico stared at Annabeth. “It’s either this or letting Hera.” Piper rubbed her face tiredly. 

“While I can’t help you about this possible civil war…” Anubis cleared his throat and looked at them all, “I can lead you to the Sea of Chaos. I can disguise all of you to look like demons. With that, the demons there won’t rip you to pieces.”

“That’d be much appreciated.” Piper smiled at him. “Thanks.”

~back to me~

I smiled at Zeus as I made my way through the doorway and into his study. He looked nervous. I didn’t know why, but Hera just looked…smug. I wanted to slap that expression off her face, but I held my temper. 

“Thank you, Percy, for helping me with my papers.”

“What else is a glorified secretary slash advisor for?” I grinned at him. “Gotta find some way to keep busy.”

“You could join the others in the celebration.” Hera raised an eyebrow. I shrugged as I looked through the scrolls. 

“Eh, days on end of celebrating isn’t my style. Too much partying kinda makes partying feel…boring.”

Zeus chuckled. “I feel the same sometimes.” We both ignored Hera’s arched look of disbelief in his direction. He looked up when Aphrodite barged in. 

“Hera! Zeus! Hades and Demeter are at it again!”

“Blast!” Zeus turned to me and touched my wrist. “Start this mess without me while I sort out another mess.” He grinned. “I actually envy you, and that’s saying something.”

Laughing, I watched as both deities rushed out. Aphrodite froze for a long moment to stare at me and then she jerked and rushed after the gods. There seemed to be a look of disbelief and shock on her face. I shook that off. I’d ask her later. Right now, I only had a short span of time to utilize my demigod status and search the chambers of the Queen of Olympus. Swallowing, I moved quickly towards the living suite of rooms, hurrying towards Hera’s private sitting room. Looking through her magazines, I gritted my teeth when I came up empty. I looked around her vanity and then through her walk in closet. I pawed through her knitting (she knitted?!) beside her armchair on the enclosed balcony that overlooked New York City through the cloudbank. Groaning softly, I rubbed at my forehead. Where would a goddess hide poison that she was giving her husband? I rushed into the bathroom and looked through her bottles and potions and looked through Zeus’ bottles and things. There was nothing there that shouldn’t be there. Nothing that smelled the way Apollo showed me a poison should smell. Worrying my lip, I left the bathroom and stared around the bedroom and then cocked my head at the potted plant. There was a little dirt on the carpet beside it. Would she?

“Really?” I rushed over and looked at the loose earth in the pot. Her hands were never dirty though… Shrugging, I gently searched through it and felt an empty vial. Pulling it out, I sniffed and jerked back at the rank and bitter scent. “Whew…that’s not Greek magic. But what is it? It’s not from Tartarus either.” I knew that much. Quickly duplicating the bottles, I looked at the original in my hand and then cursed the fact that it was empty. An empty bottle. Not much to go on. There wasn’t even a drop of liquid inside to test and compare to whatever Apollo could find in Zeus’ stomach (if Zeus even agreed to allow having his stomach pumped, which I seriously doubted he would). 

I felt like screaming. All we had was a lot of circumstantial evidence, and I knew that Hera was clever enough to slip out of all accusations. True, Zeus might not trust her as much, but then, she would still be around to keep poisoning him, and what if she acted out worse since she was foiled? I didn’t want her to lashing out at my Dad in revenge for his part in this. Nor did I want her to try and get revenge on me via my mom. No, if we slapped her with accusations, we had to have iron strong proof so Zeus wouldn’t let her stick around Olympus or even have her godly powers. He could strip her of it and turn her mortal like he did with Apollo. That way she couldn’t harm anyone. 

But all that was hinging on us finding proof! Cursing again, I buried the copy and tucked the other on in my pocket before looking around. Moving over to her chest filled with bottles and labels and ingredients, I quickly realized that I had found Hera’s potion supply. Gingerly picking up bottle after bottle and looking at the labels, I frowned at one bottle that was halfway empty. The label was… “Lethe? Why would she have essentially a forgetting potion?” I looked at the half filled bottle. “And who's drunk this? Her? Others who found out about her scheme, and she caught them?” That didn’t sit well with me. 

Suddenly a noise from the hall outside could be heard. I jerked when I heard the front door open. I had seconds before whoever it was came in and found me  _ not _ in the study where I should be. Rushing through the rooms, I slipped through the side door and then sat down at Zeus’ desk and grabbed a random pile of scrolls, willing my heart rate to slow down. My heart was in my throat and my mouth was dry with fear and adrenaline. I felt dizzy and nauseous as I looked up at the person entering. It was Hera. My blood roared in my eyes as I forced myself to remain steady. 

Hera came in and smiled at me calmly before moving into her room. I closed my eyes and tried to not die of a panic attack. However, she didn’t come back out. I furrowed my brows and stood up and looked into her rooms and frowned when I couldn’t find her. She was gone. Teleported elsewhere. I swallowed and slipped my hand into my pocket and felt the bottle. A hand gripped my shoulder, and I jumped with a gasp, twisting violently around to see who- Eyes wide at my reaction, Zeus laughed softly and guiltily at my expression and stepped back, hands up gently.

“I’m sorry, Percy. I hadn’t meant to scare you. You seemed so tense.” He paused to give me a chance to explain, when I didn’t, he coughed and continued on as though there had been no pause. “Now, let’s get through my filing system. Or lack thereof.” We both shared a laugh, my was an edge more tense. I wondered if Zeus could have his stomach pumped and tested for foreign magic. It was worth asking Apollo about, but again, would Zeus even comply? We couldn’t exactly tell him about our suspicions without Hera finding out. I thought about that half empty bottle of the water from Lethe. My stomach roiled. No. We couldn’t let Hera find out. 

~while I was filing~

Aphrodite looked at the other gods who had accumulated in Poseidon’s villa. Poseidon himself, Apollo, Artemis, Dionysus, and herself. She looked at Apollo and then dully repeated the prophecy Annabeth Chase had told her. It had taken some time for all the gods and goddesses to be gathered. Ares was currently keeping watch for any sort of spying activity. He insisted it wasn’t paranoia, and honestly Aphrodite didn’t know anymore. When she finished reciting the prophecy, Apollo leaped up and began pacing. Artemis looked worried. 

“Without Athena and the rest of the council, Hera will never be ousted, and without Zeus’ support, we will never overthrow her.” Dionysus scowled darkly. 

“At least the demigods are gone now. They can hopefully find something that will lead to Hera’s incarceration. It’s been several hours now. They might have found something already. I’ve never heard of Annabeth Chase failing even a single quest.” Artemis looked at her uncle. “Is Hades with us?”

“Not fully. He wants-”

“Proof.” Artemis nodded tiredly. “Right.”

“This is a rather big thing to back, a huge gamble and risk. All we really have on her is a turnabout attitude, a nosedive is Zeus’ health, a syndrome of Hera’s that she could claim she is struggling valiantly  _ against _ , and the fact that she and Zeus are not true love.”

“Not even close to it.” Aphrodite scowled. “Though I didn’t tell  _ her  _ that.”

“What?” Apollo frowned at her. Aphrodite grimaced and then looked at her hands. 

Flinching, Aphrodite swallowed worried and began wringing her hands. She looked at the others. “Well, I didn’t want her to start searching for Zeus’ True Love, so I led her to believe that  _ she  _ was the closest to being his True Love than anyone.” 

“But it still might not be him!” Artemis leaned forward. “We don’t know who is the king-”

“Kneel to a union of lies!” Apollo gasped out and then looked at them in horror. “Through the entire process of the Vow Renewal the people of Olympus are expected to kneel!”

Dionysus slumped into his chair. “Well damn.” He looked at Artemis. “It is Zeus after all. He’s the king in the prophecy, and we’re all fucked.”

Artemis looked at Aphrodite. “We  _ need _ to find his True Love.”

Looking scared and worried, Aphrodite swallowed and shot a quick glance at Poseidon before snapping her gaze back to Apollo’s tense form. “I may have found her.” Everyone stopped and stared at her. Aphrodite shook her head. “But she’s a mortal. She’s is danger. I dare not tell you who she is. Hera is clever. She might have listening wards everywhere. No matter what, Hera can  _ never _ know who is to replace her. We can’t bring the mortal forward until  _ after  _ Hera is shown to be a schemer. We can’t afford to paint a target on her back. Without a queen, Olympus fades. If we bring her forward, then Hera will kill her, and we’ll have no one.” She stared at Poseidon. “Except more war and bloodshed.” She knew that Poseidon would never take the death of his only daughter lying down. He would drown the world in his grief and it would all be over. However, Aphrodite said nothing about this to the others. She merely looked at them all miserably. “Hera can never know that she is not the True Love of Zeus.”

“A mortal.” Artemis’ face was ashen. 

Apollo punched the wall. “Dammit!”

~an hour later~

Zeus stared at Hera and thought about what he had overheard accidentally.  _ Aphrodite herself told my wife that she and I were essentially soulmates. How could I have abused her so? She is my True Love? That means I should honor her. I should have honored her before, even if she wasn’t. But now that I know she is…I was such a fool. Does it really take a near death to realize my faulty priorities? _ He looked at his wife and smiled at her, gently pulling her against him and into a kiss. “I love you.”

She smiled at him and kissed him back. “And I love you, but you were in the middle of working out your vows.”

“Right.” He smiled at her and then turned back to Percy, who came in from her lunch break. She looked at them and then looked away. Zeus felt a sharp and agonizing spear of guilt. But why was he feeling guilty for kissing his wife? For her part, Percy didn’t look fazed at their PDA. Instead, she smiled politely and continued on moving into the room and sitting down. Something infuriated him at her polite and distant smile. Zeus shook it off and instead listened to her words. 

Percy picked up where she left off before going off on her ‘lunch break’ which was actually giving the bottle to Apollo in hopes of finding some trace of liquid in it to be analyzed. Neither she nor Apollo held out much hope on that front though. Their luck wasn’t good enough for that. Percy took a breath and pushed down her rage at how Hera’s hand was resting on Zeus’ hand. She focused on her words. “Now, I don’t know half as much about word wizardry and legal jargon as I should. You should probably see Athena about this, but I do know that these are some pretty intense vows. Are you sure you want to put your life magic on the line?” Her eyes were sharp with something that made Zeus worry. Hera cut through his thoughts with a clear and firm voice.

“I know my husband loves me. We are both determined to do the right thing by each other.”

Percy stared at Hera for a long moment before smiling and nodded. “Of course.”

Zeus finally placed the emotion in the young woman’s eyes. He frowned. It was pain. He didn’t want her to be in pain. Zeus frowned, not realizing he had let go of Hera’s hand.

~back in the Duat~

Slipping an arm around Sadie’s waist, Anubis cleared his throat. “Where is Percy? She usually is in the thick of things when it comes to quests.” He gave Annabeth a smile. Annabeth laughed and shook her head.

“She’s actually become the Advisor to Zeus. It’s a prestigious position.” Annabeth looked at Anubis calmly while internally wondering what he was fishing for. “She’s using her closeness to the king to search for anything incriminating against Hera.”

“Does this mean she is going to gain immortality?” Anubis frowned. “I thought her dislike for that status to be rather infamous.”

Laughing out loud, Annabeth nodded and couldn’t help her smile. “Yeah, she is pretty infamous for turning down immortality. I honestly don’t know if she plans on this being for eternity or just for a couple of years.” Annabeth frowned suddenly as a niggling thought came to her. Could it really be that simple?  _ First Jason…and now… _ Annabeth pushed that down and away. She didn’t have time for speculation. Not right then.

“I heard from Father about what she’s been able to accomplish so far.” Nico smirked. “He probably hopes she’ll be sticking around for a long time.” 

“True.” 

Carter spoke up, cutting Anubis off from further questions about Percy. “We’re nearing the Sea of Monsters. Get ready to change headings.” Nico and Sadie moved to immediately help with the boat they were on. 

Anubis gave Carter a look but didn’t fight it. He changed the topic smoothly. “So care to tell me more in depth about what all this is about?” He had long since reconnected with Walt and the boy was sleeping peacefully now. No longer in a coma. Sadie was finally able to experience some peace of mind. Anubis was glad for that.

Nodding, Annabeth first spoke about the Queen’s Prophecy (at least that was what she called it in her head), and the fragment of a prophecy from Apollo, and then she told him about the quest prophecy. Piper quickly detailed what was going on with Hera and Zeus and how Percy had asked them via Aphrodite, to look for proof of Hera's crimes. “We know that doing this will essentially be plunging Olympus into a war between Hera and whoever is the new queen.”

“I don’t know if we’ll find that new queen.” Nico frowned. “That line about Olympus fading really worries me.”

“Or Hera kills the new queen during the battle.” Annabeth scowled with true worry. Piper stilled and then gasped in horror. 

“You don’t think…”

“What?”

“Well, my mother has been combing all of Olympus for the love of Zeus, and she hasn’t found anyone yet. What if his True Love is mortal?” Annabeth flinched and said nothing about her suspicions. If they were wrong, then she wouldn’t screw over her best friend with idle gossip. And if they were right…well she still shouldn’t screw over her best friend. 

Nico cursed steadily for several moments before speaking. “Then we’d better pray your mom finds him or her before Hera does. Mortals are very killable.”

Leaning against the ship railing, Piper stared at the water and sighed. “It’s crazy…”

“What is?” Sadie glanced at the beautiful teenager. 

“Just a year ago, I was dating Jason, together, hopeful…just finished with the war. And now here we are.”

“What exactly happened between you two?” Nico winced at his lack of subtlety. Annabeth pulled a face at him behind Piper’s back. The girl only laughed though, surprising both of them. 

“I knew Jason didn’t love me. It was fabricated by Hera and my mother. Faked and contrived to get us all together in a team.” Piper twisted around and smiled bitterly. “I couldn’t do that to him. I knew I was bisexual, and I wanted to give it a shot with him, but I saw how he was struggling.”

“Struggling?”

Piper gave Nico an amused look. “Do you think you’re the only person who’s ever fallen in love with Percy Jackson? Even I had a slight thing for the elusive female. She’s…so  _ beyond _ all of us.” Nico nodded slowly, eyes filled with dawning understanding. 

“I was so desperate to be in love with her that I didn’t realize Jason was too.”

“I saw it right away. How he tried  _ so painfully hard _ to respect me and ignore all temptation. But the Big Three…you can’t ignore the allure from their kids. Also, it helped that I see magic essences. I have Mom’s ability in that. I can see soulmatches through magic essences. I saw Percy and Jason’s being so close. I knew they weren’t going to be soulmates, but they matched each other so well that I knew to stand in their way would be wrong. I broke up with him, told him to go to Camp Half-Blood. Last I heard, he had asked Percy out on a date.”

Nico exhaled finally understanding Percy’s behavior when he had summoned Jason for Lord Zeus. She was crying so hard, and now he understood. “It was more serious than a date, Piper.”

Annabeth was grim. “They were engaged.” Piper blew out a slow breath. 

“Guess you can’t part the sea and the sky. Probably why Percy matches Lord Zeus so well and can be such a good advisor for him.” Nico nodded.

Anubis slightly pulled away from Sadie and stepped away from the others. Walt was awake now, and he had picked up on the conversation. Anubis didn’t care. His thoughts were whirling.  _ She matches the Sky. She wasn’t soulmated to Jason, but she is soulmated to Zeus. It makes sense. It’s impossible, but it makes sense. It’s always been about Zeus. He’s the king in the prophecy. It’s always been about deposing Hera, and replacing her with someone else. The King and Queen of Olympus being True Love… Percy Jackson…am I truly helping Zeus of all people get married to Percy Jackson?! Why? Why am I helping in this?! _

_ ‘Anubis, you can’t interfere! You can’t! Think of Sadie! We’ve done so much to stay together! You can’t-’ _

Anubis scowled darkly and cut the boy off and closed their link, keeping him as a host, certainly, but withdrawing from Walt’s consciousness. Anubis had no desire to listen to his  _ mortal  _ advice.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy makes a self-discovery, and Achilles likes what he sees. Annabeth and the others find out something incredible, and Hera unknowingly signs her own death warrant.

Hera was up to something. I knew that much. She was definitely up to something. She had changed locations while I helped her and Zeus plan out the last day of the party. Hera wanted it to be special. I had already called for some nymphs to measure her and start working on a new dress for her. Aphrodite had been called over by Hera to discuss the fashions with her. I knew, personally, that Aphrodite would have rather stabbed Hera than spoken to her, but I ignored that in favor of my own plight. It seemed that Hera’s grand idea of a good location to change to from Zeus’ office was beside the pool where the heroes often hung out. I guess in the Underworld they weren’t able to enjoy the sun half as much as- or at all actually- and so they were literally soaking it up now. I don’t think they’ve left the poolside since after the beginning feast yesterday. 

Anyways, Hera’s past words came back to me.  _ ‘You shouldn’t be so alone, and none of the current mortal demigods could do better than Jason Grace. This is what I propose to you, Percy Jackson, I will grant life back to any one hero attending the feast. Choose wisely, and he will be your husband. I will marry you two personally.’ _ I didn’t know what Hera was gunning for in that, or if she was genuinely actually being nice (which put a nasty taste in my mouth). All I had said was that I would think about it. However, I actually  _ was _ thinking about it. It constantly plagued me. And I kept letting my gaze slip back to Achilles…

“Percy?”

I dragged my eyes away from Achilles, who was sunbathing by the poolside in trunks that made him look illegal (seriously, no one should be  _ that  _ attractive) and looked at Zeus with wide and hopefully innocent eyes. He didn’t look pleased. I slumped and groaned at him, “Don’t give me that. I know you’re into men too. You cannot tell me that they’re unattractive.”

“Half of them are my  _ sons _ .” He gave me an arched look. “I can say that they are quite unappealing to myself.” I laughed and then bit my lip.

“Achilles is the son of Thetis.” I couldn’t hold that back. At Zeus’ displeased look, I wish I had. Clearing my throat, I waved my hand and shifted around so I wouldn’t have the hero in my direct line of sight. “Okay fine. I’m focusing.”

“On the correct thing?” He  _ clearly _ wasn’t sulking.

“Yes. You. Let’s continue.” I sniggered and then pulled up another scroll, purposefully shifting my position so I wouldn’t have Achilles in the corner of my eye. Clearing my throat, I looked at Zeus. “This is a petition that’s been sitting on your desk for fifty years.”

Jerking upright and out of his sulk, Zeus blinked at me in shock. “What?”

“Hopefully, you’ve noticed me going from oldest junk to newest shit.” At his blank expression, I realized he hadn’t. Rolling my eyes, I focused on the matter at hand and gestured to the scroll. “This is a request for Camp Half-Blood to open an orphanage for demigods without mortal parents.”

Hesitantly, Zeus pulled it from my hand and read it over. “Fifty years you say?” 

I gave him a look. “Yes.” I couldn’t help but show my irritation at him for putting anything about the camp on the backburner.

He flinched. “I shouldn’t have let this slip by me. I’m sorry.” His apology was genuine. I gave him a surprised but pleased smile and nodded.

“Well now we’re addressing it. So there’s that.” With a smile at me, he quickly read over it and then signed it. It glowed and vanished. Probably appearing on Chiron’s desk. I pulled out another thing. “I organized everything by category and date. We’re gonna be marching through the camp stuff first and then Underworld stuff, and then the Olympus stuff. You know you should open back up your court and see your people in person.” I gestured to the biggest pile of petitions (Olympus). “It wouldn’t get this bad if you kept on top of it daily.”

“When Rome fell, I stopped caring.” Zeus furrowed his brows and shook his head. “I shouldn’t have.”

“If ‘ifs’ and buts’ were candies and nuts, then we’d all have a Merry Christmas.” He laughed at my words and smiled. 

“Truth.” He fiddled with the pen in his hands and smiled faintly. I studied him for a long moment. When he wasn’t being king and godly and all…he looked softened and…younger. I flushed at the direction of my thoughts and hurriedly tried to pick up my chain of thought.

“A- another way of saying it is, ‘if wishes were fishes, then beggars would eat’.” I pulled up the next thing for the camps. “High school for Camp Jupiter.”

“Done.” Zeus signed it and smiled as it vanished. 

Grabbing another scroll, I exhaled as I spoke quickly, “Permission for campers to renovate and expand their own cabins. Apparently Mr. D isn’t giving them permission until you give it.” Zeus grunted and signed quickly. It vanished also. I studied another document and then frowned. “Huh.” I stood quickly and sat on his lawnchair and shared the scroll with him. “This. I thought it was camp when I was speed checking these, but apparently it isn’t…”

Zeus looked at the scroll and then took it from me quickly and scowled. “Mother. How old is this?”

“Twenty years ago.” I looked through another with the same handwriting. “Ten years ago…another here about seven years ago. Oh, and this one is five years ago, and this is the last, two years.” I handed it to him with a concerned frown.

“Shit.” Zeus signed them all and then on the last one wrote a very long letter of apology and love and affection and penitence. I watched him with fondness before catching myself. Fondness?

Standing I moved to my seat and breathed steadily for a long few moments, desperately trying to clear my head.  _ Fond? Why would I be…friends aren’t fond of each other, are they? Are they?! I always thought fondness was a precursor to lov- Nope. No. _ I closed my eyes and pressed my cooler hands to my warm face. “Damn…”

“Percy?” Zeus frowned at me. “Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah. Just…think I need a break. Um, I’ll go get a drink.” I smiled shakily and stood up quickly before hurrying away. I felt slightly dizzy. As I stepped over to the table that held the drinks and flagons and such, I glanced back at him. He was looking over a few more scrolls and parchments and such. There was that funny scowl of concentration on his face. I smiled faintly at that and laughed. He looked kinda adorable when he had that concentration scowl.

“Something funny?” Aphrodite slid over to me and ladled out her own drink.

Flinching in surprise, I yelped when my hand jerked and spilled the cold punch onto my chest. Aphrodite swooped over and waved her hand to clear up the mess and remove the liquid before it stained my swimsuit cover. I beamed at her. “Thank you!”

“Think nothing of it. It was my fault. I clearly startled you.” Aphrodite smiled at me, but there was something guarded in her eyes and in the way she smiled. “Was it my suddenness or was it my question?”

“I hadn’t known you were there.” I hoped my voice wasn’t obviously shaking. Turning to refill my glass, I swallowed. “Um, what did you ask? I didn’t…catch it.”

“I was asking if there was something amusing you. You laughed a moment ago.”

“Oh. Um…yeah, just looking at Achilles. In my head I always thought he was a dog or a wolf, you know, vicious and cunning, but the way he’s lounging in the sun, he’s more like a cat.”

Having heard me, Achilles twisted around on his lounge chair and smirked at me. “A feline is graceful and poised, a lethal hunter and silent. I quite like the parallel. Thank you, Princess.”

“Oh no. Call me Percy.”

Climbing off his chair sedately, Achilles stepped closer and poured himself something to drink. He stared down at me with those deep blue eyes as he sipped from his goblet. “And you may call me Achilles.” He smirked suddenly. “At night preferably, but I am willing to hear my name from your lips any time of day.”

I was fairly certain I was going to faint. “I…” Behind him I could see Aphrodite gaping and then she looked worried. Swallowing, I focused on Achilles. It wasn’t hard to do. “I don’t quite know what to say.”

“Conversation is greatly overused. There are many other methods of getting to know each other that don’t require words.” That smirk was back. “Or at least complete sentences.”

“Hmm.” I cleared my throat and nodded. “Right…I suppose there are…” I was faintly aware of him edging closer to me in order to set his goblet down on the table behind me. He smelled of sweat and leather and…and saltwater. Right. Thetis. Sea goddess. “I have to say you aren’t exactly the same as you were when a ghost.”

Laughing, Achilles nodded and looked at the sky, a faint smile on his face. “When alive, all my struggles and griefs fall away. We are in a time of peace.” He looked back at me, eyes darkening. “And pleasure.”

Opening my mouth, I stepped closer to him, but suddenly a voice came up behind me. “Percy, I have need of you.”

Jumping, I turned fast and stared at Zeus, who looked very grumpy.  _ Very _ grumpy indeed. “Right! Right, um, yeah. That was a pretty long break. Erm, I’ll be seeing you, Achilles.”

“Is that a promise?” Achilles grinned.

Zeus scowled. “When her schedule allows it, she will have the free time to see all her  _ friends  _ and  _ acquaintances _ .” Zeus nearly took my elbow, but instead he rested his hand on my shoulder blade furthest from him and gently guided me back. His touch was delicate, barely there. 

_ His hand’s rough against my swimsuit cover.  _ I liked rough hands. Catching the drift of my harried and overly sexualized thoughts, I stilled and then looked at Zeus before clearing my throat. “Look, I can’t concentrate right now. The weather is beautiful.” I looked at him full on. He did seem pretty upset about something. I offered the only olive branch I could think of. “Wanna swim?”

Eyes softening, he suddenly uncoiled and smirked. “If you trust me in the water.”

“Huh?”

“As you put it before, I might  _ spark _ .” Zeus smiled at me. I blanched. 

“Erm, you can sit and watch.”

“Ha, I think not.” He stood and pulled off his swim robe and gave me a look. I quickly turned away to untie my own robe, trying not to think about how really  _ cut _ he was. Zeus was looking on the young side of thirty lately. In fact, the way he looked right then, he could have given all these heroes a run for their money on the looks and figure department.

I didn’t know why, but maybe it was an automatic thing, like how my father reflected the state of his realm. Maybe Zeus showed how he was feeling. If he was feeling young at heart, then maybe he looked young?  _ And why am I obsessing over this? _ I swallowed and then pulled off my robe, wishing that Aphrodite hadn’t convinced me to wear a sky blue  _ string _ bikini with white strings. Zeus, for his part, didn’t even look at me after I took off my robe. In fact, he was already swimming in the water. I swallowed and then hurried into the pool. As I passed, Theseus gave a cheerful whistle. 

“Sister! Put on some clothes.”

“Oh no, you have  _ no _ right telling me what to do! Half-bro or not!” I grinned at him. Achilles smirked at me. I felt my heart flipflop slightly. 

“You shouldn’t hide that much beauty anyways, Percy.” Achilles’ voice was a lazy drawl that sort of sank into my bones. “After all, it’s too rare to be kept a secret.”

I was pretty sure my face was red. Artemis humphed. “And if she weren’t beautiful?”

“I would be complimenting her skill in combat, and her skill in cooking, and her skill in magic, and her skill in singing. I only wished to go in alphabetical order, but you rushed me.” Achilles rebuttal made Artemis splutter slightly, but I couldn’t help laughing. 

However, my laughter was cut off when Zeus shoved Poseidon into the pool. I cackled at Poseidon’s shocked expression. Zeus sniggered and then leaned against a table heavy ladened with food and sweets and drinks. “Why Brother, you look like a cross between a grouper and a wet, sheep dog!”

Athena closed her book, stood up and left the area. It was very wise of the Wisdom Goddess, because Poseidon’s returning smile was pure evil. “Brother…you should  _ not _ have done that. My children unite! WATER FIGHT!” I manipulated the pool water still in Ares trunks and froze it. The war god howled and started jumping everywhere trying to get the frozen trunks away from his crotch. They shattered at his rough handling and suddenly he was flashing everyone. Aphrodite gaped at him. Apollo was too busy laughing while I manipulated the water to shape into a bow and arrows. 

“Yes! The only bow and arrows I can work with!” I started firing water arrows everywhere. Apollo’s wide open mouth got him gargling pool water. Poseidon whipped out water tentacles and started grabbing everyone and dragging them into the pool. Aphrodite’s scream of outrage was piercing before it got cut off when she went under. Theseus started working alongside us, manipulated water in a way he hadn’t done in centuries. He was having a blast. Achilles- it turned out- also had some control over the water, and he stood by my back and covered for me, throwing water spears and laughing like a maniac. 

Zeus was gaping and then he smiled darkly before signalling Zephyros, who zipped by and snatched me into the air. I only had time for a single yelp before I saw what Zeus was gonna do. He electrically charged his hand and slowly reached towards the pool. Dad and all the heroes had horrified looks on their faces and started scrambling out of the pool as fast as they physically could. They  _ barely _ made it before electricity was coursing through the water. Poseidon manipulated a single tendril and wrapped the charged water around Zeus’ own ankle, before also doing that to Hermes who jumped about five feet (which was very impressive for the god). Hera howled in pain also, which made me grin inside. Zeus cut off the current and scowled. The wind was picking up now. I quickly intervened before it could get too involved. This was giving me flashbacks to the fight between me and Thals.

I clapped quickly and stepped between them. “Great fight guys! Yay! Let’s stop before the food gets slaughtered.” Zeus blinked at the food table and then nodded before glancing at me and then quickly away and then glancing at me again before finally turning quickly and getting Hera something to eat. Artemis linked arms with me and pulled me over to the drinks before quickly whispering into my ear.

“Fix your top. Your nipple is peaking.”

Gasping, I flushed furiously and adjusted it. At least it wasn’t my entire boob. “Who saw?”

“Just…Zeus.” She pulled a face.

It was a fact. I was mortified. My face was red. “I am going to die. Give me peach roses at my funeral.”

“Oh hush.” She smiled at me and then handed me a cup of nectar free punch. “He’s seen those  _ a lot _ .”

_ Yeah, but they’re mine this time and…I don’t want the guy I like to see- THE GUY I LIKE?!!!! _ I wanted to drown myself. I was snapped out of it when something ice cold cascaded down my entire body. It would seem that Ares had gotten an extra pair of trunks and then gotten the ice water from the cooler and used it. I could not stop screaming. Whirling around, I gaped at him through my now soaked hair. “AAAREEEEEEEESSS!” I conjured a water trident and charged him. He bolted, cackling. I got a few good pokes and whacks in before Poseidon laughingly separated us. 

~somewhere sideways in time, in the Duat~

Anubis watched as Annabeth, Nico, and Piper disembarked. He helped Sadie down with a shy smile, and she kissed him. She felt wonderful in his arms. Walt’s voice slipped through,  _ ‘Then maybe you should stick with her.’ _

_ But while Sadie feels wonderful, I can’t help my treacherous immortality, yearning for what I do not have. _

_ ‘You gods are all alike.’ _

_ Perhaps we are, but it is a nature I have long since stopped fighting. I’m not well versed in the matters of love. There is no love after Death. But Percy Jackson is beautiful and powerful and alluring and- _

_ ‘You are lusting for another god’s future wife! Made even worse since you have a girlfriend! Snap out of it!’ _

Anubis looked over Sadie’s shoulder at Carter, who was staring back at him darkly.  _ Did you have to tell him? _

_ ‘He deserved to know you’re being tempted to use my body against me.’ _

A sharp jab of guilt shot through Anubis then. He smiled at Sadie more sincerely and kissed her calmly. “Time to make you all ugly.”

“What’s the plan?” Annabeth looked around. Carter cleared his throat. 

“My best idea is us just meandering, starting conversation and listening in, maybe drop a comment about how stupid the Greeks are, and see what comes from that. I have a recording sphere here.” He pulled out the bespelled sphere that worked in the Duat really well and could traverse into the Greek world without degrading. Annabeth grinned.

“Sounds great. That sphere won’t tip the demons off like modern technology would.”

Carter grinned at her. “My thoughts exactly.” They shared a bright smile.

Anubis couldn’t help himself. Clearing his throat, he grinned toothily at Carter, “How’s Zia? I haven’t seen her around lately.”

Carter flushed angrily and gave him a warning glare. Sadie frowned as she noticed the rising tension. She poked Anubis and then gave Carter a weird look, but he stepped quickly ahead while Anubis busied himself with glamouring them up. 

Nico couldn’t stop his sniggering. “Piper! Shark Head!”

Piper groaned and then smirked at Nico. “At least I’m not screwy.” Nico rolled his eyes. Annabeth sniggered before regaining composure and leading everyone towards the Sea of Chaos. The closer they got to it the harder it was to keep against the current. Annabeth cursed softly when her foot slipped. Carter grabbed her hand and hauled her back to safety. They looked around and then started splitting up carefully. Anubis stayed out of sight, knowing he couldn’t glamour himself within the Duat, especially not from demons. 

Annabeth grumbled to Nico, “Stupid Greek whore walking in  _ our _ territory like she owns the place.” Carter started recording the moment the other demons sneered and agreed. 

“She blasted us all over the place! Dalni is still in the sea! Gone!”

“What was she wantin from the Sea anyhow? Nothing good from it! Just order and tidiness!” The demon shuddered along with some. 

“She had a bottle. I saw it! In her hand. She was grabbing some of the water there and puttin it in that bottle!”

Nico growled, “Wonder which whore she was too of the Greeks.”

“Had a crown on her head, bright and shiny. I wanted it.” The demons all cackled together before the original speaker continued. “Thinkin she was that no-count queen, the one called Heerah or somethin.” 

“Hera, yeah! Stupid queen- WATCHER! There she is!”

Nico, Annabeth, and Piper gaped in shock as Hera waltzed in and blasted the demons out of her path. She drew more water from the sea and siphoned it into a bigger bottle. Sneering at the demons and turning, Hera was interrupted in her departure by Annabeth, who snatched the recording sphere, hid it on her person, still on, and grabbed Hera’s sleeve. “What’s that there for?! Whore Queen! What’s you here for?!” The demons were all shouting it now. Annabeth cracked her glamour, ignoring both Nico’s and Carter’s hiss of warning. “Mother knew something was up!” She snarled at Hera. “She sent me here to find out what you were up to. You’re poisoning Zeus, aren’t you?!”

“Foolish, stupid girl!” Hera smiled darkly. “You won’t get a chance to tell your mother anything!”

“At least tell me what that’s for, then goddess queen.” Annabeth smirked and pulled out her blade slowly. “If you can kill me, might as well try to bore me to death with your stupid schemes.”

Rage filled Hera’s face. “You little tramp!” She struck Annabeth hard and sent her flying. Annabeth skidded along the sandy ground before quickly moving into a crouch, hand on her dagger, other hand checking the status of the sphere. It felt alright, and it was still on. Hera ranted at her. “You wouldn’t understand! It’s the only way to keep him by my side! The only way for him to never leave me. The only way for us to be together! I love him! Zeus is my life, and I am his life.”

Annabeth laughed sharply, spitting out the blood pooling in her mouth from Hera’s strike. “And you call me stupid? Zeus is gonna find out what you’re doing eventually. He’s going to divorce you! You won’t get away with it! Mother won’t let you! None of the gods will!” She snarled at Hera, showing bloody teeth.

“Oh he already has, dear sweet Annabeth, often.” Hera smiled. “But that’s what the River Lethe is for. A single drop by those who know how to use it, and suddenly all suspicions are gone. And you, little girl, just earned another ticket to Tartarus,  _ one _ -way this time!” Annabeth barely had time to actually feel the genuine terror coursing through her, when the demons started getting agitated. 

“HERA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY KINGDOM?!”

Hera gasped at the booming sound of Osiris. She snarled at Annabeth. “If I hear of you attempting to sneak into Olympus, I will immolate you!” She sneered darkly. “No one would believe you over the Queen of Olympus anyway.” With that, she vanished and was gone. 

The demons scattered when Osiris charged in. Anubis was right behind him. The god looked around and huffed. “She left?”

“Yeah.” Carter and Sadie grinned. “You came right in time, Dad. How did you know to-”

“Anubis contacted me the moment Hera appeared. Said it was urgent that I come.” Osiris smiled and then nodded to them before vanishing. 

Piper breathed out quickly and then handed Annabeth some ambrosia. Anubis eyed the square and shuddered. Annabeth’s wounds immediately started healing up. Nico growled at the daughter of Athena. “You push way too far to be healthy, Annabeth. She could have killed you! Or worse, sent you to Tartarus like she threatened! Even now, you’re in danger. She’ll do it if we fail to convince the gods!”

“We won’t fail. We got our proof didn’t we?” Annabeth smirked. “It’s her word against hers. We did it. We won.”

Looking worried and drawn, Piper glanced around. None of the demons were around just then. She couldn’t help her thoughts.  _ But what did we win? A sure fire civil war? And if this mortal is a soulmate to Zeus…will she even want to be embroiled in it? _ Knowing they weren’t helpful, Piper kept her thoughts to herself and just focused on helping her friend heal up from Hera’s attack.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get destroyed, including the entire city of Olympus.

Anubis cleared his throat and kissed Sadie before looking at them all. “You have what you need. There’s a path leading from the Duat straight to Brooklyn. You’ve only been gone two days on this quest. If you leave now, then you will have time.” He pointed to the tunnel. “Do not look backwards and do not speak. Make no sounds at all. I have to return to my duties.” He smiled at Sadie. “But I will see you soon.”

She smiled back at him and then grabbed Carter and charged forward. “Let’s get out of here!”

Nico looked at Annabeth. “How will we get to Olympus?”

“I don’t know.” Annabeth worried her lip. Piper smiled at her and shoulder bumped her. 

“You’ll figure it out.” 

“Thanks.” Annabeth smiled at her friend before they all fell silent and plunged into the tunnel.

~while my friends were entering the tunnel of silence~

“Percy.” Zeus looked up at me. I smiled at him, feeling hesitant. I hadn’t slept at all last night. My brain was ringing in taunting echoes about me falling in love. 

It’s so trite. I’m in love with another woman’s husband! It’s so wrong! How could I fall into this trap? I wanted to scream, but I had already screamed myself hoarse into my pillow and I didn’t think my throat could take anymore than that. Jumping out of my skin when Zeus touched my wrist, I snapped my gaze up and looked at him with wide eyes. He looked concerned.  _ Of course he looks concerned. You’re acting crazy. _ Swallowing, I smiled. “I’m fine. Just distracted.”

He scowled. “With Achilles’ offer?” I blinked at him. 

“Erm-”

“You know, you could do a lot better than him.”

“What?” I blinked. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“He propositioned you yesterday. Incredibly brash, arrogant-” Zeus would have continued mumbling uncomplimentary words, but I waved my hands and distracted him. 

“Zeus, why do you care?” It was important that I knew where he stood with me. I mean, I already had a feeling that I knew where he stood. I was his niece. This was incest. It was infidelity. It was wrong. I was sick in the head. I had to be. 

Staring at me, Zeus swallowed and then looked away before pulling himself up. “I…you’re my niece. My brother’s favorite daughter. Of…of course I care about who plays with your heart.” 

I ignored the bitterness on the back of my tongue. “Right. Uncle Zeus.” I flinched at the title, missing his flinch too.

“Right.” He wetted his lips. “I think we should go to the table now. The others are waiting.”

“How are you holding up?” I had seen him retire early the previous night. He had been feeling dizzy. My suspicious mind filled in that he had begun feeling dizzy about five or so minutes  _ after _ Hera gave him a drink. Ho.  _ You know, if he finds out, then he’s gonna want to get a divorce~ _ I ignored the whisper and pushed past it. I was above that. I wouldn’t go falling in love with Zeus, besides! He had a true love waiting for him. I would end up just like Hera, bitter and resentful. I couldn’t do that to myself or to Zeus. And the whole falling in love thing? Yeah, I’d get pregnant and then he’d have to leave, and we’d both be miserable. Exhaling, I focused on Zeus. Right! I had asked him a question. I tried to focus on his words and now how close he was walking beside me. 

“I’m doing better than before. Apollo is hopeful that I’m the mend from whatever is bothering me.” He frowned suddenly. “That’s strange…”

“What is?”

“I don’t…I don’t quite remember what else he said.”

I wondered if that was a side effect to whatever Hera was poisoning him with. Swallowing, I looked at him as he continued walking down the garden path to the outdoor dining pavilion. “Zeus-”

“Anyways! I spoke to you about deserving someone better. Not many could surpass my son.”

You could. I felt immediately sick at the thought. What was wrong with me?! Zeus continued, oblivious to my inner struggle. 

“But I do think that a son of Athena…” He trailed off and grimaced suddenly before looking at me. “You wouldn’t by any chance want to consider being a vestal virgin, would you?”

The question startled me so badly that I began laughing. He realized the absurdity of his question and joined me. Shaking my head, I led him into the garden, still laughing. Hera’s smile froze a little, not that I noticed then. “What’s so amusing, Darling?” She directed the question at Zeus, who wiped his eyes and sat down beside her. 

“Just me being ridiculous. I don’t think anyone is quite up to snuff for Percy here, and so my immediate second thought was her swearing chastity.”

“Isn’t that kinda too late?” Apollo blinked at me. I flushed.

“Can we  _ not _ talk about my sex life at the breakfast table?”

“No, we must.” Poseidon leaned forward, eyes glittering with unforeseen wrath. “Who?”

I gulped and then waved my hands. “No one! Jason wanted to wait and be all romantic about it and frankly everyone else I know is trying to kill me or is already taken or is related to me in some way.”

“Well Jason was related to you.” Hermes frowned at me.

Leering in jest, Apollo leaned into my personal space. “But  _ cuz _ ! You say you wouldn’t sleep with me?” 

I shoved him back into his seat and groaned. “No, I wouldn’t.”

“But godly DNA doesn’t work like that!” Hermes frowned.

Grunting, I started eating my eggs and toast. “Yeah well, mortals work like that.”

“I’m not related to you.” Achilles grinned.

Theseus smacked the back of his head. “Hands off my sister!”

I snickered softly and then looked up when Artemis was studying me intently. Poseidon yelped. “NO! I FORBID IT!”

Jerking, I looked over at my dad. “Forbid what?”

“He was objecting to what would be  _ your decision _ about joining my Hunt.” 

Zeus looked sick and ashen. Hera immediately began fussing over him and the subject was dropped when Apollo rushed over to his father. 

~meanwhile~

Sadie nearly yelped when something slithered past her leg, but she managed not to make a sound. Piper jumped about three feet when Nico grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back to avoid a trap fall. Annabeth took a moment and tried to steady her breathing. It felt like they were taking ages in here. And it also felt like every creepy-crawly, disgusting insect or reptile known to Man was living in the tunnel. Plus cobwebs and wherever there were cobwebs…there were  _ spiders _ . Annabeth tried not to scream. Screaming made noise.

Unfortunately. 

~back to Olympus and me internally screaming~

It was the day of the Vow Renewal. I looked out over the balcony and wondered where my friends were. Did the Egyptians refuse them? Did they try anyways? Were they dead? Oh Tartarus…did I send them to their deaths?! Did Hera actually kill them?! I couldn’t breathe. My friends might be dead. I had no real proof. Zeus was going to be trapped in this toxic relationship forever. A thought stopped me. I stared at Hera.  _ Once she has her absolute control over him, then she should just let him go back to being healthy again. Right? If I stay, I might actually make it worse for Zeus. _ I swallowed thickly and then turned away. I had to leave and find my friends. It was too late now. It was all too late. But I had to find them. I couldn’t stay and possibly make things worse for Zeus, and myself, because as much as I hated it, I loved him. I actually loved him, and I didn’t know what to do except run. 

I had to leave and find my friends, get closure, and possibly, hopefully, do something else. Get my mind off the what-if that was Zeus. Just because the Golden Age wouldn’t happen, didn’t mean the status quo would crash and burn. Hera would stop hurting Zeus once their vows were in place. It made the most sense. He wouldn’t have any wandering freedom, but…he wouldn’t be hurting anymore. I closed my eyes and tried to think it through. My head was hurting. 

“Percy? Shouldn’t you be coming to the front with the others?” Zeus smiled at me, but I could see something in his eyes. Something…was there. I stepped closer to him, heart probably beating way too fast to be healthy. 

“Zeus…I’m not staying. Hera and Athena are more than capable of doing this job of mine, and I have to get back to Alaska.”

“Oh…” Zeus frowned, looking a little lost actually. I felt the exact same way. Lost and terribly, horribly alone. He tried for a smile. “Understandable. And I can always visit you.”

“No, Zeus…I’d really rather you wouldn’t.” I wetted my lips, unable to look at him. “Because…I don’t want to be tempted.”

His hurt look immediately morphed into confusion. “What?”

I couldn’t say it. Turning quickly, I kissed the corner of his mouth, stepped back fast and wiped my tears quickly away before walking off.  _ I love you. _

~back to the others~

Seeing the light of the sun was incredible. Sadie squealed and jumped. “That has been the longest I have stayed quiet!!!!”

“It really was.” Carter sounded wistful. “I relished it.”

“OH SHUT UP!”

Laughing, Annabeth pulled out her phone to call Argus before freezing in her steps and stared at her screen. “Impossible. Nico! Check your phone! Piper! Do you have the same date?!”

Carter whipped out his phone. “Motherfucking Anubis!” 

Smacking her brother on the shoulder, Sadie scowled. “Don’t curse my boyfriend, Carter! He didn’t even know about the time limit on the quest!”

“It’s too late. It took us five days in that tunnel!” Piper was almost crying as she jerked around and looked at the Empire State Building. “Fifteen minute drive away, and we’re too late.”

“No.” Nico snarled darkly. “I refuse for that to be it! I refuse to fail!”

“You can’t shadow travel into Olympus!” Piper grabbed him to stop him. “You’ll be incinerated!”

“And how do we get past Hera then?!”

“We’ll have to try our luck at the front lobby.” Annabeth grimaced. “She wouldn’t have reported us to be arrested or banned because that would have raised eyebrows, right? We’ll need to sneak into the building and then into Olympus without gaining her attention.”

“But that’s nearly impossible!”

Nico waved a hand. “No it isn’t! She’s doing the Vow Renewal.” He smirked. “She’ll be distracted.”

“We have to get there as fast as possible. We can still interrupt the ceremony!” Piper looked at them with determination.

Carter turned and whistled. Suddenly, Freak came out of the sky and gave a scream. Carter smiled. “Get in.” They piled into the boat and Piper shut her eyes and clung to Nico, who wasn’t looking much happier to be in this mess than she was. Annabeth was too busy studying the aerodynamics of the contraption to be scared. She was also grilling Carter about the magical creatures known as griffins. 

~in that moment~

Hera smiled at Zeus when she found him standing in a slight daze on the back balcony. “Darling, everyone’s waiting. We have to go now.” 

Jerking, Zeus turned and for a long moment didn’t seem to recognize her, and then he blinked and nodded. “Yes. Of course.” He furrowed his brows and tried to think. Tried to remember just what it was he was forgetting. That kiss from Percy jarred him. Startled him badly, and he…he wanted to kiss her again. He truly wanted to hold her forever and kiss her. Swallowing, he tightened his arm around his wife and tried to shake off the burn of lust in his blood. Hera had given him too many chances for him to screw up yet again. He wouldn’t. He’d go through with this. He had to. 

As they made their way out onto the front steps of the palace, Apollo slipped up beside his sister and grimaced at the pounding headache he was getting. Aphrodite was looking a bit pale also. Like…really pale. She needed Ares’ help when it came time to kneel for the vows. Apollo mumbled, “where are those demigods?”

“They must have failed.” Artemis blinked back her tears. 

“No.” Apollo stared at her in horror. “Come on! We’re talking about Annabeth Chase. She never fails at anything!”

“I don’t know, Apollo.” Artemis watched their father stand before them all. Hera was resplendent and beautiful and smug. Oh so smug. Artemis wanted to shoot her. Turn  _ her _ into a jackalope. But she couldn’t. Zeus wouldn’t stand for it. Without proof of Hera’s crimes, all they would do would sound like conspiracists and lunatics. Hera had always been the picture perfect wife and mother and loving, brave queen in the face of her king’s illness. The people actually adored her. Hermes had said just before that Hera’s popularity had risen fifty notches. Artemis watched on bitterly, impotent rage filling her up. 

Dionysus’ hands were clenched tight and shaking. Artemis could see his white knuckles even from where she was kneeling. Poseidon was standing along the side, as were the other Elder gods. But he looked ready to puke. Artemis turned her head lightly and checked on Athena. The goddess looked calm. Hades was looking around, checking on Poseidon and then the main street, as if expecting someone. He looked worried. 

“Where’s Percy?” Apollo’s low voice dragged Artemis back to her brother. She frowned and looked around quickly. 

“I don’t know. Do you think Hera-”

“What purpose would Hera have of attacking Percy? She’s done nothing to the queen, and Hera’s just about to win anyways.” Apollo’s voice was dark with rage. He was shaking. She linked her arm with his, just to calm him down. It worked. Slightly. He stopped shaking in visible rage at least.

“I can’t believe we’re just  _ letting  _ her win.” Ares’ voice was behind them. Aphrodite was trying not to cry. 

“There’s not a lot we can do without Father believing us. Or do you want to end up in Tartarus by Hera when he collapses into another timely coma?” Ares flinched, and Artemis’ attention was dragged back to the front where Zeus raised his voice.

“All of Olympus! You have been gathered here today to honor and bear witness to the Vow Renewal of your King and your Queen.” The others, who knew nothing, cheered. 

Apollo growled, “I think I’m gonna be sick.”

“You and me both.” Ares’ voice was a hiss. Artemis hadn’t even realized that the war god had been in the know. She figured it made sense though. There was no love lost between himself and his mother. She wondered if Hephaestus had known too. She looked over and blinked in surprise when she couldn’t find Hephaestus anywhere. 

“Hephaestus’ is gone.”

Aphrodite whispered, “He’s always hated her. He’s ditching.”

“Woah.” Apollo huffed a soft laugh. “Ballsy of him.”

“Well really, what more could Hera do to him?” Aphrodite’s voice was filled with wrath. That startled Artemis, but the hunting goddess didn’t go into it. The vows were beginning. When all the vows were spoken, both Zeus and Hera would commit to them and bind their magic to them.

~back to me~

I made my way down the elevator and to the lobby just in time to see the security guard shouting at Annabeth, Nico, and Piper. I saw Carter and Sadie as well. Running, I waved my hand. “Enough! They’re allowed to come.”

“But the queen said no visitors on this day-”

“The king disagreed.” I gave him a smirk. “If you want to get between them, by all means-” 

“No, no. Not necessary!” The man laughed nervously and lifted his hands up. I grinned and pulled them all into tight hugs. 

“We don’t have much time. Carter, Sadie.” I looked at them. “Thank you.” Carter smiled at me and nodded. Sadie winked and then walked out with her brother. I pulled my friends into the elevator with my keycard. A lady tried to get on with us, I yelped out. “Sorry, this one’s out of order! Next one please.” The doors closed.

Nico gave me a look. “Out of order?”

“Eh, what can I say? I’ve got a lot on my mind.” I gripped Annabeth by the shoulder. “Do you have the proof?” I was so relieved they were alive. And since they were here…could they have actually succeeded?!

“ _ Do _ we!” Piper started laughing and she told me all about their adventure in the Duat with Annabeth and Nico interjecting tidbits about everything. “And then Annabeth just rips off her glamour and pulls a ‘so my mother was right all along!’ and Hera  _ spills her guts _ !”

I wanted to spill Hera’s guts for her. “And you recorded everything?” I wanted the elevator to go faster. Annabeth grinned and nodded. 

“Sure did.”

“Okay, we’re gonna have to go fast, spill the beans, and then bolt because the gods are gonna go full glory on us, and we’ll be heroic cinders.” Nico’s words calmed us. I winced.

“Right. You’re right.”

The elevator doors opened and we didn’t take even a moment to think. We rushed straight to the palace.

~at the palace~

Zeus smiled at Hera in distraction as he knew it was his cue to give his vows. Something…something was wrong though. He looked at her smile, looked into her eyes. “Hera…how did I keep falling ill?” She gave him a worried look. 

“Darling, Apollo has told you. Now’s not the time.” She kept her voice low. Zeus coughed slightly, embarrassed. 

“Right. Of course.” He nodded and opened his mouth, straightening his spine, and began to speak. “Giving my fidelity, my love, my loyalty, and my devotion to my Queen, Hera, I so vow upon-”

“STOP!” Everyone twisted around fast. Hera screamed in a rage when she saw Annabeth Chase standing there. Annabeth spoke before Hera could stop her. “HERA HAS BEEN POISONING THE KING! WE HAVE PROOF OF IT! SHE’S BEHIND HIS ILLNESS! SHE’S BEHIND IT ALL! She took water from the Egyptian Sea of Chaos!” The demigods rushed through the crowds. And if others had thought to look, they would have seen quite a few of the Olympians grinning widely and with hope. 

“You little WRETCH!” 

Hera grabbed the first thing available to her, which was Zeus’ Master Bolt. Everything suddenly seemed affected by Kronos, that is everything seemed to go in slow motion. Terror on her face, Athena lunged for her daughter. Piper and Nico jumping to the sides with Aphrodite and Hades screaming their names. Even as Poseidon was lifting his trident to block the attack, Percy was rushing up along the side path towards Hera to stop her. As quickly as he could, Zeus gripped Hera’s wrist and pulled her around to face him. He was weakened greatly by the apparent poisonings however and the struggle was clearly going to be short lived. Sweat beaded along his face as he struggled with his wife over his bolt. Twisting, trying to get her off-balance, Zeus pulled her around so her back was to the audience. Hera scrabbled with him, struggling for the upper hand. She had never been a weak goddess in the first place. No, she had been a warrior goddess, and in either form, Zeus or Jupiter, he was greatly weakened. Zeus growled low in warning and lurched her once more off balance, gripping her wrist as tightly as he could. 

Hera screamed in a rage and accidentally set off the bolt in their struggle, and suddenly in a flash of horror, Zeus saw the bolt fire an arc of electricity. Turning, he knew its trajectory. He instinctively knew where it would fall. It was directed straight at Percy, who was running straight towards him, her mortal eyes and reaction wouldn’t be enough to save her. Zeus felt true terror course through him then.  _ No. Not her. It would be better that I should die instead! _ He broke away from Hera and transformed into an eagle, giving a screaming warning as he arched and swooped downwards, moving as fast as an immortal could. Percy’s eyes widened first in shock at the bolt of lightning and then in disbelief when she saw him. 

The flash of blinding light forced everyone off their feet. Hera screamed in true anguish. “ZEUS!” Her cry was echoed by Percy, who was already crawling towards the fallen king of the gods. Rubbing the grit from her eyes, Percy rushed to his side. His feathered body slowly morphed without her really seeing the transformation until it was Zeus laying prone on the ground. Percy cradled his face, trying to breathe through her shock. Someone was screaming her name, telling her to run. She couldn’t hear anything over the roaring in her ears. Zeus… 

“Zeus, please- no! Why did you do it? ” Percy was crying. She couldn’t hope to control the grief. Her soul was numb. Her heart was frozen lead. She couldn’t breathe. She was drowning on her own tears. “Why…oh Zeus why?!” She couldn’t feel a pulse! Her hands touched his skin and tried to double check. She couldn’t-

“GET AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND!” 

Jerking, Percy had only a second to look on in shock before Hera was on her. Hera blasted Percy across the plaza with a snarl, immediately pulling her husband to herself. Flying across the front of the palace, Percy’s body cracked against the pillar in a sickening crunch that seemed to be heard by everyone. A long moment of silence slipped around them as everyone stared in muted horror as Percy slid down the column, unmoving, and crumpled upon the marble steps of the palace, unnaturally still. Poseidon’s scream of grief-rage shook all of Olympus and the world and galvanized the Olympians. He hefted his trident and shot a blast of power at Hera, who merely deflected it with the bolt, sending the green power into the sky to dissipate. 

Hera snarled and then looked at the minor gods. “What are you standing around here for?! They are traitors! Take them!” The Olympians banded suddenly together, items of power out and ready to be used. Ares hefted his sword and spear while Athena grimly readied her shield. Leading them, Poseidon charged at Hera, but she smiled at him. It was an ugly smile. “You’ll never get him now. Never.” She vanished with blinding light. The minor gods and goddesses, remembering the promises and subtle agreements that Hera had given them, took up their weapons and blocked the Olympians from entering the palace. Everyone was starting to glow now. 

While all others were focused on the fight, Aphrodite grabbed the unconscious and barely breathing body of one Percy Jackson and carried her fast to Annabeth, Piper, and Nico. She signalled to them to follow her and pulled them all out of sight. Her eyes were filled with fear and grim desperation. “You have to run. Olympus will be locked down and in a civil war until Hera is put down. You must protect Percy Jackson with everything you have.” Aphrodite stared at them intently while quickly healing Percy’s spine and making sure the young woman was stable for travel. “She cannot be allowed to die! You must protect her! At all costs! She is the true Queen of Olympus. She is Zeus’ True Love. Zeus’ is hers! Hera doesn’t know. She must never know. You must never let her find Percy! Never!” She handed Percy to Nico. “Go!” When they took a second to stare at her in shock, she flinched as a close explosion was heard near them. She threw her hand out urgently. “GO!”

Aphrodite watched her daughter’s face dissolve into shadow as Nico used the goddess’ blessing and shadow traveled with all three girls and himself to Camp Half-Blood. They stumbled into the pavilion entrance, shell shocked and numb. The trip so close to death made things worse for Percy. She was barely breathing. Nico looked up, near tears. “WILL! Get Will! We need him! WE NEED A MEDIC!” 

~in the palace~

Hera smiled softy and carded a hand through her husband’s hair. She had painstakingly healed his body from the damage. Nothing was permanent for gods. She kissed her fingers and then placed her fingertips against his slack lips. “Don’t worry darling. I’ll wake you up when the time is right. You’ll forgive me for this chaos.” She gave a soft laugh. “After all, I’ve forgiven you for so much.” With that, she enchanted him to sleep deeply and forever until he was woken by… Hera thought about it and then grinned. “I’m the only True Love you have. Aphrodite says so.” She smiled wider. “With true love’s kiss, you can be woken up. Only I will ever be able to wake you.” Hera’s eyes slid over her husband’s handsome face, drinking in the vulnerable beauty to be seen there. He was hers. Her own. Completely and wholly  _ hers _ . Grinning, she left her husband on their bed, blowing a kiss to him before moving towards the throne room and holding tightly to her husband’s bolt. It was time to knock some sense into her idiotic family and remind them who was Queen of Olympus. Hera smiled darkly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens. Read and find out. : D

When I woke up, the room was shaking. Frowning, I looked slowly, before struggling with my body to stand up and move. My limbs felt like my bones were made of stone. After what felt like an eternity, I pushed the blankets off of me and lurched to my feet. I was dressed in a white nightgown, the kind little ghost girls wear in horror flicks, except this one didn’t have blood stains (thankfully). Stumbling to the door, I leaned against the frame as I opened it and looked out. Annabeth was leaning over the ping pong table that looked like it was covered with maps which were covered in markings and scribbles. Thalia and her Hunters were crashed out on the couches, and all the cabin leaders were talking over each other and gesturing wildly. I swallowed and entered the room, still leaning against the wall.

“Who’s idea was it to dress me in a nightie?” I winced at my voice. It sounded like I had been gargling acid. And sand. “And what type of truck hit me?”

“Hera Monster Truck.” Nico helped me sit down on a couch. “And it was Clarisse’s idea.”

“You undead rat! It was not!”

Annabeth exhaled. “It was the only thing we had. All your stuff was in Alaska or Olympus.”

“Right.” I grimaced and then rubbed my face. “Speaking of Hera, what’s happening?” All the memories of that horrible confrontation crashed back into my mind. A headache was already forming. “And how long have I been out of it?”

Travis looked grim. I didn’t like that look on him. It was unnatural. “You’ve been out for about six days.” He shared a look with his brother before speaking again. “The gods of Olympus are in a civil war. We proved Hera was a psycho, but now she’s holed herself up in the palace with Zeus’ unconscious body. The minor gods are guarding it from the Olympians.”

“Hold it. The  _ minor gods _ are stopping the Olympians?” I stared at Annabeth in shock, hoping she would correct Travis on his not so funny joke. Only, the girl nodded tiredly. My heart plummeted. What the hell? My shock must have been obvious on my face because she grimaced. 

“Hera wasn’t idle this entire time, Percy. While Zeus was relying on her to take care of matters while he had been convalescing, she was strengthening loyalties. She has  _ hundreds _ at her beck and call, and the Olympians are powerful, but without Zeus, they don’t have the power to strip people of their immortality. They don’t have the firepower, and Hera has the bolt  _ and _ Zeus. Poseidon can’t blast the palace with reckless abandon because he doesn’t want to injure his brother, who’s not awake enough to defend himself or use magic.” Annabeth scowled darkly. “They can’t even get close to the palace because she’s raining lightning down on them. Apollo was blasted from the sky when he tried to lead an assault. He’s healing but Athena ordered him to stay back and give the gods air support out of Hera’s blasting range instead. Artemis is with him. Olympus is crawling with undead heroes to help the gods fight against the sheer numbers, and Poseidon’s own soldiers are holding the satyrs and nymphs and dryads serving Hera at bay. The mortal soldiers of the sea are fighting Hera’s mortal soldiers, and Hades’ undead are fighting the minor gods, but…” Annabeth trailed off for a moment before bringing her focus back to the issue. “Hermes has vanished somewhere, reforming after he led a secret infiltration into the palace. Hera caught him, and he only managed to escape days later, but…” Annabeth grimaced and shook her head, trailing off. The Stoll Brothers turned away, looking pale and sick with worry for their father. 

I snarled helplessly. Clearly Hera was finally venting her spleen against her husband’s other children. Whatever she did to Hermes  _ hadn’t _ been pretty. I could hardly wrap my head around a god being tortured, but…clearly it was able to happen. It made me ill.

Malcolm cleared his throat, leaning heavily against the table, like he could barely stand. “It doesn’t help that the major gods are also holding back.”

“Why?!” I stared at him in shock. 

Looking dismal, Malcolm gestured to the maps on the ping pong table. “The Olympians are splitting their concentration by trying to keep their realms under control so the mortals- and us- don’t get hurt. When Artemis was nearly captured along with Hermes in their infiltration attempt, Apollo’s rage nearly caused the sun to go supernova. It’s bad. The demigods are all focusing on keeping the Mist strong, holding the monsters back, and trying our hardest to control our parents’ realms together. The monster concentration has risen astronomically in New York City. And San Fran is nearly overrun. We have to take patrol shifts into the city to keep the population down so the mortals aren’t affected.” 

Come to think of it, everyone did look scraped up and spread thin. I winced. “What about the oceans? I’m the only child of Poseidon-” The looks on their faces let me know that the shaking house was not, in fact, my imagination. I grimaced. The tide levels, the earthquakes, all of it was probably out of whack.

“About that…” Thalia exhaled slowly. “There’s a rising number of record breaking storms and already fifteen cruise ships have been nearly destroyed, the passengers barely surviving, and two oil rigs have been broken in half because of the fifty feet waves.” I staggered slightly. Thalia wasn’t done. “Tsunamis and earthquakes have been decimating the coastlines. People are evacuating en masse and heading inland. Some people are calling this signs of the world ending.”

“They might be right.” Clarisse growled, pacing in agitation. “My father’s rage is palpable. Terrorist activity and shootings are getting out of hand. Everyone is fighting a blood frenzy. The mortals are freaking out.”

Chiron sighed in exhaustion. “Dionysus is attempting to bring that to level, but he can only do so much with his powers of levity. As it stands, he is also struggling with holding back his influence as he fights on Olympus. It’s so easy for a major god to let go of everything as they fight with their all, oblivious to the chaos that they are sewing down among the mortals, all affected by their magic and the Mist. Mental health has not been good lately.”

I felt nauseous. While fighting Hera, the gods were struggling- and clearly failing- in keeping the mortals out of their fight. My mouth was dry. Tyson spoke up, “Triton’s been doing a lot in clearing the oil spills and fighting the sea monsters, but with Daddy’s armies split, he’s running low on his own strength. Even though he won’t admit it, he could use some help from Big Sister.” Tyson looked at me. I smiled at the growing cyclops. 

Eager to put myself onto a task, and wanting to stop the destruction of the sea and coastlines quickly, I nodded. “Right. Let me just find some clothes, and we can get to it.” I stood up and nibbled on some ambrosia while I looked over the maps. Now that I was closer, I realized what they were. They were marking the areas that needed more demigods and which areas needed the kids of the Big Three. Thalia was looking ragged. I winced. She had to help control Artemis’ realm and also fight off the wind gods’ power. I exhaled slowly and then nodded. “Looks like I’ll be going to Atlantis.” I looked at Annabeth. “Do you need any help with Hecate?”

“Her kids have it mostly under control. The kids of all the minor gods have it mostly under control. They don’t agree with their parents joining up with Hera.” Annabeth exhaled. “The Norse and Egyptians are staying out of this completely. They don’t want to risk Hera’s wrath should she…” Annabeth couldn’t bring herself to even verbalize on the possibility of Hera winning. I doubted that would happen. I mean, Hera might have the numbers, but eventually- in a battle of immortals- strength would win out in the end, right? The major gods would eventually put down the minor gods and Hera, but…would there be anything left of Olympus or Earth when they finally won? I didn’t want to think about it.

Nodding briskly, I tried to focus on the positive. “That’s good. At least we don’t have to fight them on it. The last thing we need is Hera outsourcing to other pantheons. What about the Romans?”

“They’re doing all they can too.” Thalia spoke up, sounding dead on her feet. I nodded calmly and then slumped. 

“You have it all well in hand. I’ll go down and control the seas.”

“Percy.” Nico grabbed my arm. His eyes were intense. “There’s something else.”

“What?”

“Hera-” 

“Hera wants you dead most of all.” Annabeth looked at me calmly, cutting Nico off. “So don’t catch her attention or let anyone know where you are.”

“Right.” I noticed that Nico shot Annabeth a look, but I didn’t go into it. I was frankly too tired and too preoccupied. 

After getting dressed in some of Piper’s clothes, I hurried to Atlantis with Tyson. Triton was less than pleased to see me, but I brushed that off. I wasn’t going to hide away and keep myself safe when others needed me. I wanted to help. And I wasn’t gonna let any half-brother of mine try to stop me due to overprotectiveness. “Shut up, Triton.” I shot him a look. “I’m here. You need me. Let me help. Neither of us are as powerful as Father, but united, I think we can come pretty close.” I touched Father’s throne and immediately became connected to the currents and the seas. “Take my hand.”

With a put upon sigh, Triton did so and gasped at the power coursing through our immediate connection. I opened my mind to his, and he knew what I was mentally suggesting. Grudgingly, he opened his mind and slipped into my body, sort of like the Egyptian gods did. I was his host. Essentially, I became the Eye of Triton. He opened his power and I took it before sitting on the throne and closing my eyes and focusing on the sea. Suddenly the waves and tremors around the Earth lessened. The remaining defenses of Atlantis not in Olympus rallied, working on keeping the monsters at bay and cleaning up the damage to the ecosystem from the oil rigs. Triton and I worked on that while Amphitrite continued with the affairs of the state. She was in charge of the defense and unity of the undersea cities, keeping things safe, sane, and whole in Poseidon’s absence. 

Unfortunately, being opened to each other laid ourselves bare. He saw everything in me and I saw everything in him. I saw his joys and griefs. His regrets and his jealousies and his hopes and his aching longings. He saw my bitterness and my brokenness. He saw my love for Zeus that I tried to ignore. He saw my loyalty to our father, my love for my mother, and my fear of his own mother. I saw his love and fear of our father. He saw my fondness and love for our brother and my niggling fear of never escaping the Greek World, of never living my own life. I saw his hatred at being still considered a godling. He saw my irritations against Jason that warred against my grief and guilt for falling in love with Jason’s father. We saw everything that made up us. Thankfully, he kept to himself for the first part of…however long we were united. Keeping time was challenging. I altered the current that had been changed by a sea monster, using Triton’s knowledge of the oceans to know what should be and shouldn’t be. 

_ ‘Why don’t you hate me?’ _

I didn’t answer at first, too focused on sending the power of the ocean to the Mers fighting the sea monsters that were rising up from Marianas Trench. The power invigorated them and their waning strength tripled. They charged again. There were so few left of the armies. Two thirds of them were in Olympus. Dying there, while one third was under the sea, dying here. So much death. Because of what? Hera’s greed. I felt my rage spike again, but instead, I turned my attention to the tectonic plates deep in the earth and eased them. There would be no natural disasters at the moment. The world was dealing with too much to have to deal with that on top of it. Triton’s frustration at my silence prompted me to reply, however unwillingly. I did not want to have this conversation. 

_ ‘I don’t hate you because your anger against Father and myself and my mother is justified. Father cheated on your mom. It’s harsh. It’s brutal to have to live with the reminder. I haven’t exactly made it easy on you either, being the only demigod daughter of Poseidon.’ _ I knew he could see how much I had forgiven him in light of his protectiveness and acceptance. Things had greatly mellowed between us, but still, even though we weren’t antagonistic, we were still estranged. Triton’s sigh of tiredness permeated through my soul. 

_ ‘That’s not your fault though. I know now how much you were angry at the Greek world for expecting so much from you and giving you nothing in return. And Percy, you should know that Jason would not begrudge you happiness. He would, instead, be happy that you have found your soulmate. He adored you. I didn’t know him well, but I know that much. He would not want you to be alone, even if it is with his father. He would bless you both.’ _

I didn’t reply. I didn’t know what to think, but I did know that I didn’t like being so open. Instead, I turned my attention to the tides. The moon was behaving itself- thank you Artemis!- and so I kept the water level at normal and made sure there were no earthquakes. Instead of continuing our previous conversation, Triton allowed it to change, and he and I passed the time sharing passive knowledge. He taught me through his memories how to shift forms, and I taught him how to do Sea Magick. He taught me how to fight with a trident, and I taught him how to cook. He taught me all about politics and governing the kingdom and military actions, and essentially how to be a Queen of Atlantis. I was stunned by how much there was to do in a kingdom. I had never really thought about it before. I taught him how it was to be a regular mortal teenager. He taught me how to lead an army. I taught him surface battle strategy, and he taught me undersea battle tactics.

We were roused and separated by Amphitrite. “It’s been six weeks Percy.” She looked at me calmly.

I gaped. “Six?!” Triton winced in sympathy to my shock. 

“Yes. I’ve been alerted by Chiron that you are needed at camp.” She saw my worry and raised a hand. “Your mother is safe in Alaska. As is your sister and Paul. They are safe and unharmed. No, this summons is solely for the Greek World. Relief crashed down on me. Then, I realized that it still must be important. I had to hurry.

Nodding, I moved to swim fast, but Triton stopped me. He swallowed and then pulled me into a tight hug. “Thank you, Sister, for helping me maintain the kingdom.” He kissed both my cheeks and then smiled down at me before resting his forehead against mine, hand holding the back of my neck. I relaxed against him as he whispered, “Good luck, and call my name if you have need.”

Pulling away just enough, I kissed his cheeks quickly also and beamed at him. “I’ve always wanted a Big Brother. See ya! Give Tyson my love!” He looked very pleased before vanishing from sight as I water traveled back to camp. 

When I rushed to the Big House, I frowned at the sight of Athena  _ and  _ Aphrodite. Both goddesses looked uncomfortable, and both of them looked battleworn (even Aphrodite?!!!!). But Athena looked more displeased than angry or tired. In fact, she looked downright terrifying. I gulped. “Sorry to keep you waiting. I was busy with the sea.”

“And we appreciate your efforts of keeping things under control here.” Athena nodded to me and then exhaled. “Quite a lot has happened. The Olympians have taken back most of Olympus and have beaten back the minor gods to the royal suite of rooms in the palace. The rest of the area is ours. It’s been a long campaign, but the end is in sight. The suite of rooms is where Zeus is. When Hestia snuck in to see if she could wake Zeus, Hera caught her.” Athena grimaced. “Hestia is now heavily injured and her consciousness is slowly regathering. Just as Hermes had been hurt, Hera made it clear that she cared little for putting her sister through pain.”

I gaped. “No! Couldn’t Hestia have-”

“She went alone and was caught by surprise. Hestia thought Hera wouldn’t hurt her.” Anthea swallowed. “She was wrong. To her detriment. However.” She stopped me with a single look. “There’s more.” Annabeth sat on the arm of my chair. Thalia was growling darkly and pacing, muttering curses against Hera. 

Pale and shaken, I turned to face Athena. “What else has happened?” If Hera could torture her sister then would Zeus be safe? What if he tried to escape, or- or fight back or…would she kill him? Was she that far gone?! I felt sick. “Tell me! What else is going on?!” I stared at Athena urgently, hands clenched.

“Hestia managed to tell us something vitally important before falling unconscious.” Athena shot Aphrodite a dark look. “It seems that we were wrong in our assumptions that he is simply in a healing coma. Hera forced him to stay asleep.” Athena scowled even more and heaved a sigh. “Zeus has been enchanted to  _ stay  _ asleep until woken, but only one thing can wake him.”

“What’s that?” The question shot out of me the moment she hesitated.

All the demigods leaned in, and I distantly realized that Athena must have insisted on waiting for me. Athena grimaced. “It would seem that Hera made it so he would only wake upon True Love’s kiss.” Her eyes were glaring daggers at Aphrodite.

The love goddess groaned and exploded out defensively, “I had no idea she’d do that alright?! I only wanted to protect the real True Love from Hera, and so I told Hera that  _ she _ was the closest person who had True Love with the king. Hera did this, thinking no one would wake him except herself! In actuality, it works in our favor!” Aphrodite pouted.

“No, it does not! Any moment Hera could try and wake him, and when she realizes he won’t wake, she’ll know you lied to her, and she’ll know that there is another out there!” Athena stared at Aphrodite with almost despair in her eyes. “In that moment, the real queen of Olympus is in mortal danger!”

“Hey!” I gave both arguing goddesses a look. “What does this have to do with me?”

“Are you really that stupid, Kelp Head?” Thalia gaped at me. I flushed. 

“If I knew, then I wouldn’t have asked!”

“You.” Aphrodite stared at me. “You are the True Love of Zeus. He is your True Love.”

Ice washed down my spine. Suddenly…it all made sense. All my reactions and my emotions. Everything. But…wait. I frowned and looked at Aphrodite. “But how could I be Zeus’  _ soulmate _ ? I loved Jas-”

“Similar magic.” Piper looked at me sadly. “Just like you and I have similar sorcery magic. That’s why Jason and I thought we could work. We didn’t click. You clicked with him, because your magic was closer to his, but Zeus’ magic is closest than anyone else’s in this world. You and he are soulmates. When Hera finds out, you’re as good as dead.”

Athena grabbed my wrist. I jolted in surprise. It was the first time the goddess had ever touched me. She stared me in the eyes. “Percy, only you can wake the king, and only the king can strip the minor gods and Hera of their godliness and power. He  _ must _ be woken. The Olympians will continue to fight, but this is a battle of attrition! Hera will never be defeated unless she is stripped of her power, and  _ only _ Zeus can do that.”

I pulled away and began pacing. “How do I even get into Olympus? It’s a warzone, filled with divine appearances!” I turned violently and faced Athena and Aphrodite. “I’ll be turned to ash five steps in!”

“No.” Aphrodite smiled and conjured a pair of…sunglasses? “Apollo and Hephaestus gave these to me to give to you. Wear them, and you can look straight at any deity for ten seconds before combusting. This will give you plenty of time to look away and flee.”

Nodding numbly, I took the glasses and then looked at Athena. She stood. “We will take you directly to Olympus. You won’t be expected to fight. Not against the gods. All we need do is sneak you into the palace.”

I gaped, still shocked at…well everything really. “But how can I sneak in?”

“Leave that to me.” Annabeth smiled sheepishly. “Zeus pulled me aside before the rebuilding after the Titan War and asked me for a back exit, a sort of hidden door and tunnel that could allow him to sneak out of the palace any time he wanted to. I knew what he was after, some good times with mortals, but I couldn’t exactly turn him down. I later figured out that this was how he snuck out of the palace to visit you in Alaska.” Annabeth opened her computer and pulled up the blueprints. “For you, the tunnel entrance is behind the garden waterfall two terraces below the palace. Only naiads go there, and I’m sure they’d be happy to help the Princess of Atlantis.”

Athena smiled at her daughter and looked at the prints. “And the tunnel leads us to where in the palace?”

“The bookshelf in the library of the royal wing.”

“I love you.” I grinned at Annabeth. “Secret passages in palaces, behind bookshelves.”

Laughing, Annabeth shrugged. “What’s the use of being an architect if you don’t plan for secret passages behind bookshelves?”

“Oh I agree.” We shared a tense smile.

“It is done then.” Athena nodded and looked at Aphrodite. “The wind gods would blow us off course if we approached by air, even with teleporting. We’ll go up the elevator shaft and have to sneak her to the second tier balcony.”

“The elevator?! That’s gonna need an awful big distraction.” Aphrodite looked nervous. Athena’s smile widened. 

“Leave that to your husband.”

Annabeth blanched. “Am I gonna have to rebuild everything again?”

Looking slightly apologetic, Athena nodded slowly. “Definitely. Sorry.” 

Groaning, Annabeth slumped against the table. “Whyyyy?!”

Thalia shook her head. “This is why we can’t have nice things. The deities of Olympus destroy everything.”

I looked at Thalia and then blanched and looked away. Thalia smirked and slung an arm around my shoulders. “So, you gonna be my step-mom?”

“AGH! SHUT UP! I HATE GREEK FAMILY TREES!” I threw her off of me and hid behind a sniggering Aphrodite. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The face off! Yay! It's here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word of warning, I can't for the life of me write combat scenes, so please know that the altercation with Hera and Percy...I tried. Okay? I tried! If you're disappointed about it, then please don't tell me. I did try. :/  
> Thanks for your patience and comments!!! ; D  
> Ink...

I looked around carefully as Athena, Aphrodite, and I appeared at the entrance of the elevator that was off to the side crumpled up like a ball of tinfoil. I gulped as I took in the wreckage of the city. Annabeth was not gonna be happy. We were in Olympus now, but that wasn’t an encouraging thought. Double checking that my glasses were in place, I whispered softly, “Where is everyone?” The city of Olympus looked like one of those bombed out cities in those post-WWII photographs. 

“All the nymphs, satyrs, and regular citizens of Olympus who haven’t joined sides with Hera have gone to ground.” Aphrodite grimaced. “I can’t really blame them. This is hell right now. The worst relations between the gods the Greeks have ever been.”

Athena looked around carefully. “Side path down the garden. Hurry!” 

We moved quickly. Aphrodite had dressed me in a Greek chiton with a head scarf so I would better blend in and so I could cover my face. My hand was sweaty as I gripped my pen, fiddling with the cap, ready to pop it off and fight. Athena had impressed it on me that fighting a goddess or god was the last thing I should be wanting, but I seldom ever get what I want, so I knew that I would be fighting someone sometime in some way. We walked down the torn up streets quickly and cautiously. It was a ghost town. I could hear explosions and shouts further away, but where we were was filled with empty houses, torn kiosks, and…dead bodies. I tore my gaze away from the corpses of Mers and flowers of satyrs and ashes of naiads. I had probably seen some of these people around. They probably waved to me. How they could be dead now…I felt sick.

Aphrodite looked as pale as I felt as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders and guided me through the backstreets and side garden paths. The gardens were mangled wrecks of the beauty they once were, ash and soot floated along the breeze. I could smell the stench of burned flesh. This was a warzone. The actuality of it…I still couldn’t wrap my head around it. This was worse than Kronos. All the mortals and magical creatures had fled before him, but here they hadn’t. Here they had fought and- and died. And burned and probably screamed in agony.

“Hurry!” Athena scowled. “I cannot believe we have had this much time already. Hera could have tried to wake Zeus at any time this past month! But she hasn’t. We should consider ourselves lucky.”

“Why do you think she hasn’t?” I stared at the Wisdom goddess, who grimaced. “She hasn’t because she most likely wants to wake him when she thinks the Olympians are ready to capitulate. When that happens, she will wake him only when she thinks she’s won.”

“And has she?” I stared at Aphrodite, who scoffed. “The others have pulled back and focused the fighting on the other side of the city. They know you are coming and don’t want to step on you. She hasn’t won, but that’s why this part of the city is abandoned.”

“But she might take this as winning!” I stopped and stared at them.

Athena grabbed me by the arm. “All the more reason we should  _ hurry _ !” I quickly hurried along with the two goddesses then. It took about two minutes further into the gardens before everything went to shit. There was a scream of rage and disbelief. Athena snarled. “She’s tried it? Already?!”

“Tartarus.” Aphrodite gulped. There was true fear in Aphrodite’s eyes then. “She’s going to hunt me down. I can’t be here!” A flash of light appeared on my left and I already knew it was too late. Athena pulled me behind her, shield and spear out, suddenly dressed in battle armor. Aphrodite also was wearing armor, which was jarring to see. She tried for a bright smile. “Hera! Darling! Last time I saw you this furious was when Zeus stopped you from killing Annabeth Chase.” 

I didn’t know how  _ that _ was supposed to calm Hera down. I held my breath, hand tight on my sword as I looked around for water nearby that I could use. That broken fountain was good.

“You BITCH!” Hera flashed lightning at Aphrodite, who ducked it. I peeked and flinched quickly behind Athena again. The queen was looking…erm slightly deranged now. I looked away as the female began to glow. “You said he was my True Love! You said I was his!”

Spreading her hands out innocently, Aphrodite laughed. “Well, he might be your True Love, but you aren’t his. I…may have…ah, fibbed a little.”

“Why?! Why would you lie to-” Hera’s voice cut off as she turned and looked at Athena. “Why aren’t you in your divine form?” Her eyes narrowed shrewdly.

I knew the jig was up and reached for the fountain water just across the broken up street. Athena couldn’t get a chance to reply because Hera already knew. She may have been a psycho, but she was a smart psycho.

“Aphrodite would only have the guts to lie to me if she already knew the True Love of my husband. You have someone behind you right now. Your lack of divine form.” Hera started laughing. “She’s a  _ mortal?! _ Give her to me this INST-” Hera couldn’t finish her sentence because she was too busy gargling fountain water. 

I moved fast while the water was in her face. Grinning, I pulled out my sword, clashed against her own sword before twisting my blade while she was still partially blinded by the water, and stabbed her straight between the ribs. I tried to ignore the vicious delight inside me that enjoyed causing the bitch pain. Stepping closer as I pushed the blade all the way, I stared Hera in the eyes. Her own were wide with shock and pain. Her mouth was parted in silent agony. I smiled at her, face inches from her own. My voice was soft. “Hello bitch.” Pulling my bloodied sword out of her side, I backflipped away from her before she could blast me away with her power. While Athena deflected Hera’s magic, I started a second attack. Calling the water to my side, I began singing in Ancient Mermish, the language of the Seas. The language of Sea Magick. The water writhed and twisted and steamed and then encircled Hera. I continued singing, binding the water around her before dipping my sword, which was still covered in her blood (gross but necessary), into the glowing green water. Arching in pain, Hera screamed before going deathly silent as she became frozen inside the sphere of glowing green sea ice, petrified mid-scream. I breathed out slowly and stretched my neck and looked at her tiredly, leaning against my sword which was point down in the dirt. “Blood magic. I learned it from Hazel. Nice trick for paralyzing more powerful enemies. She’ll stay like that for about five minutes.”

“Go then!” Athena readied her shield and spear, eyes fierce. “Aphrodite will guide you. I’ll keep her busy with me.” 

Turning away from the frozen figure of the fallen queen, I nodded to Athena and smiled at her. “Thank you.” Aphrodite grabbed my hand, and we ran fast down the side paths along the gardens that ran towards the palace. Ducking through partially fallen archways and climbing over torn up trees, we made our way longways around the palace, hiding behind tall hedges and ducking all patrols and scouts. Several times we had to hide in the shadows to avoid scouting parties. Aphrodite was worried. I could tell.

Aphrodite looked around and then yelped when Eros and Anteros appeared. “Mother! The minor gods have retaken this area.” I groaned. That explained the high amount of activity in the area. 

There was despair in the Love goddess’ voice as she spoke to her sons, “But it’s the only way to the garden stairs that will lead to the terraces!” Aphrodite looked at me. Worrying my lip, I took stock of our surroundings and then forced myself to think like Annabeth would. What would she do? Suddenly, the idea came to them. Taking a deep breath, I looked at Anteros and then at Eros before smiling. 

“Can you three sing?” They nodded in confusion. I smiled wider and then nodded. “Listen very carefully. This is a song of the Sirens. Copy the words and lead the minor gods away. Use your love magic, infuse the words and tune with it.” I sang it to them quickly and then smiled when all three sang. The song was rich and heady and full of longing and allure. Aphrodite smiled and then motioned me to go. I hid behind the bushes and then hurried when I saw all the minor gods and goddesses get that dopey glazed look in their eyes before walking slowly towards the music of the love gods. Smirking, I edged over to the stairs and then hurried down them. I heard the sound of fighting and knew that Hera had snapped free and Athena was holding her off. I didn’t envy the wisdom goddess. 

Hurrying now, I came to the statue of a strange looking goat and then edged around it, balancing on the pool rim as I moved gingerly around the waterfall that was falling into the pool that dropped down to the terrace directly below into another waterfall. I didn’t want to plunge to my death or fall down the lower waterfalls, so I was gripping the goat’s left horn as I moved along the pool rim. Just as I had one foot on the rocks behind the waterfall, I felt the goat horn bend under my grip. Yelping, I jerked and stared at the statue, praying it wouldn’t snap off and leave me tumbling into the pool. However, it didn’t. It was a trigger. I grinned as the rock wall behind the waterfall swung open. Moving quickly now, I let go of the horn and hurried behind the waterfall and through the doorway. 

Edging along the tunnel, I tried to make good time, but running in darkness was a good way to fall flat on my face and break a couple of teeth. Pressing my hand along the wall to keep upright, I saw a glimmer of light up ahead. Moving quickly, I felt around, trying to hold in my panic (I wasn’t a big fan of absolute pitch blackness, okay? Not after Tartarus). I wanted out of the tunnel asap. My hand brushed against a level. I pulled on it, hoping Annabeth hadn’t installed boobytraps or something. The door opened, and I poked my head out quickly. I was in the library of the palace. Grinning, I nodded and slipped out, not seeing anyone. The only issue now was navigating the royal wing and getting into Zeus’ bedroom. A pigeon flapped over and tilted its head and cooed before transforming into Ares. I blinked.

“A pigeon of war?”

He brushed some feathers off of him and scoffed. “I don’t get it either, but I had to try it at least once. Horus is a bird brain. Should have known it would be stupid.”

“Huh?”

“Skip it.” Ares pulled out his sword and looked at me. “I’m here to escort you to the king. The others will begin the attack once I give the signal.”

“Which is?” He grinned and then stabbed the floor, sinking his sword to the hilt and creating a fissure in the library flooring. The dead of the losing wars poured forth. Ares nodded to them. 

“For this moment, I have held you back in reserve. But- this is the moment you clear your debt with me. Attack the minor gods, rally to the Olympians, and keep all the fighting on the south side of the palace.”

“Yes, my lord.” The ghost’s voice made me want to clear my throat. They flashed away and soon the palace was shaking with fighting and shouts of battle. I looked at where Ares was. He opened a side door, looked out the hallway and then nodded. I hurried after him. 

“Heard you tied up Hera nicely. Even managed to stab her.”

“She underestimated me.” I shrugged. “It’s an easy win when someone underestimates you.”

Ares gave me a look and then snorted before nodding. “I used to daydream about my kids pulverizing you, but now I guess things are changing.” He blocked the attack of a minor god of dueling. I pulled out Riptide and worked with Ares to overwhelm the god. Ares and I worked surprisingly well together. His methods were similar to Clarisse’s, and Clarisse and I often sparred together. I sliced out the god’s tendons allowing Ares to stab him in the chest. Ares stared at me over the convulsing god’s shoulder before grinning. “Yeah, things are changing.” He pulled out his sword and then shouldered his shield to his front just in time to block the lunge of another goddess’ spear. I took a running start, jumped up the wall and flipped behind the goddess before stabbing her through the throat and decapitating her. Ares grinned fiercely. “You’ve improved.”

Huffing out a breath, I shrugged. “Had to.” I took the corner after he checked that it was clear. We met no other opposition. Both of us took care of the four guards at the bedroom door, leaving them to slowly reform and heal. Ares kicked the doors in and then jerked his head.

“Get on with it!” He barricaded the bedroom doors and then pulled off his shield. “I’ll hold them.”

I hesitated and looked at Zeus’ sleeping form. Some strange fear crept over me. This was suddenly very real. I swallowed. “Do I have to be in a loving frame of mind?”

“How the hell should I know?! Just kiss the guy and wake him up.” Ares shot me a glare over his shoulder.

I scowled, trying to hide my nerves. Hurrying over to the bed, I crawled halfway onto it and stared at Zeus for a short moment before I leaned forward. I could hear the sound of fighting coming closer. Pressing my lips against his slack ones, I closed my eyes and turned my head and slipped my hand behind his neck. When I pulled away, I felt like crying when nothing happened. “Guess Aphrodite was wrong.” I swallowed and blinked back my tears. “I’m not  _ his _ True Love.” I felt sort of empty inside. All this hype, and I failed everyone. 

Ares was cursing. “We’re dead then. The gods will destroy themselves.”

Steadying my breathing, I shook my head before looking down at Zeus again. I could hear distant explosions, but they were growing nearer. I heard Hera screaming commands. Ares readied his weapons, and his four minor dieties appeared around him, ready to fight for their patron god too. This was all happening behind me, but I knew it was happening, numbly I knew it was happening around me, but I couldn’t take my eyes off Zeus. I had failed them all. I had…  _ I should have stayed with you on that balcony. I should have…so much differently! _ My hands were shaking. I whispered, “I love you.” I looked at Zeus and gently cupped his face.  _ But I guess you don’t love me. Really…I should have known.  _ I kissed his forehead once more and then jolted back when a pulse of powerful magical energy reverberated through the entire room, the palace, the city, the  _ world _ . I gasped softly and stared, hand still on the god’s cheek. Did that really…

The fighting stalled just outside as they felt it. Jerking from his gaping in my direction, Ares turned to face the door again, tense and ready for Hera to come charging through. Zeus opened his eyes and stared at me. “Percy…” He reached up and cupped my jaw with one hand and took my hand with his other. “You’re alive.” There was awe in his eyes.

I blinked my tears away quickly. I inhaled wetly and then swallowed. “Yeah… You took the bolt for me. Knowing it would weaken you, make you vulnerable. You did it anyway.” I didn’t ask why. With that one kiss, I knew why. We both knew why. I felt dizzy.

He smiled at me. “How could I not? I love you.” There was sadness, grief, and confusion warring across his handsome face. 

My breath hitched slightly, and I pulled him into another kiss. He twisted around, pulling me over and onto the bed. The battle seemed to reignite again, and there was a scream of rage just outside. Ares hefted his war sword and readied his shield. “Father, I’m sorry to break up the love in, but you need to get ready! You’re armor is just on that stand. I really advise you to put it on!”

Jerking as his son’s voice, Zeus jumped up and stared at Ares, seemingly becoming aware of the world beyond the two of us. “What’s happening?! How long have I been out?” I climbed off the bed and pulled out Riptide, standing by Zeus’ side.

Ares gritted his teeth. “Almost two months. Hera took you, and the Olympians demanded you back. Olympus has been in a civil war ever since.” I pulled out water from the fountain in the small garden just outside and charged it with healing power, encasing Zeus’ body and filling him with much needed strength. He inhaled and then exhaled before pulling me into a kiss just as the doors shattered. Ares deflected the bolt of lightning and sent it straight into the roof. 

Zeus broke our kiss and blinked down at me. “Was that thunder or was that the kiss?”

“OH FOR PITY SAKE!” Hades kicked a minor god out the window. “Please tell me they won’t enter that disgusting honeymoon stage.” He ducked the blast of yet another of Hera’s bolts. 

“Brother! You had better take care of my little girl, OR I’LL BE KING OF OLYMPUS!” Poseidon launched a volley of blasts and knocked Hera across the room. She flipped in the air and landed on her feet, firing off lightning blasts of her own which Poseidon parried away quickly. Hades and Demeter were by his side, corralling Hera into a corner. They didn’t look happy. None of them did. 

Blocking the strike of a minor goddess of swordplay, Athena was bleeding from several cuts, but she smiled tensely. “Impossible to be on a honeymoon phase, Uncle Hades, as they are not married yet.”

Hera was surrounded by the gods, and her allies were running low. Zeus turned and looked at his wife and then turned to me. “I’m out of commission for a few weeks and everything goes to Tartarus?! What’s happened?!” That seemed a good question. I opened my mouth and then shut it and only could give a sigh and a shake of my head.

Turning to look at his brother, Poseidon spoke grimly and quickly. “She enchanted you to stay asleep, and the gods have been fighting all this time to get you back.” 

I spoke up quickly, Riptide up and ready. “Hestia found out that you couldn’t be woken up without my help, and so Athena and Aphrodite smuggled me in. Ares protected me, and I found you and kissed you.”

Zeus called the Master Bolt to his hand. It jolted out of Hera’s, who gave a startled cry. Demeter pounced on her sister and punched her twice just as Poseidon and Hades conjured chains and binds for the goddess. When Zeus held the Bolt, he scowled. “The blood of the gods. It reeks of it.” He stared at his wife in growing horror and confusion. “What have you done, Hera?”

Struggling against her chains, she stared at him earnestly. “I did it all for you! For us! Our marriage! I deserve to be Queen! Not that little wretch!” Her eyes were filled with hate.

I jerked and then scowled. “You’ve done nothing to deserve the throne. You’re deluded. You poisoned your own husband to keep him weak and reliant on you. You ripped Olympus in half because of a civil war  _ you _ started when you stole the Master Bolt and the body of the king! You’ve injured and tortured your own sister, Hestia, WHO DID NOTHING TO DESERVE THAT! She’s in a healing coma because of you! You tortured Hermes too!” I stared at Hera. “All of this, because you couldn’t bring yourself to let go of the power that wasn’t yours to begin with.”

Zeus jerked and then looked around in a horror for his sister, knowing he wouldn’t find her. “Hestia?” His sister, the only family he truly, uncompromisingly loved and cared for. The only one of his fucked up family who hadn’t screwed anyone over! “Hestia!” His eyes crackled with rage, the skies darkened around Olympus and thunder shook the very foundations of the Earth. “Hera…you have…betrayed me.” His kingly staff appeared in his other hand, and he stripped Hera of her godhood. He did the same to the minor gods who followed her. “ROUND THEM UP! TAKE THEM TO THE THRONE ROOM!”

The Olympians quickly did so, relief crashing around us all. Demeter was actually crying softly, tears of relief and joy. Persephone helped heal her husband’s injuries because his hands were shaking so badly from the stress of the nonstop fighting and then suddenness of the end. Edging away, I stood off to the side, out of sight and out of mind, and watched. My father’s armor was covered in golden blood that wasn’t his. His trident was covered in it also. His face was shadowed with exhaustion. Ares was leaning heavily on his spear, but he was trying not to make it obvious. Athena, Apollo, and Artemis had already sagged onto their thrones. Aphrodite limped in slowly with her sons, who also looked worse for wear. Eros’ wing was broken. Dionysus was being treated by one of the muses. He had a nasty wound to his side. Hermes was still in a deep healing along with Hestia. Neither were present. Swallowing, I put my sunglasses back on just in case someone flared up. 

Zeus looked at the minor gods. “Are these all the ones who fought?” He looked at Athena, who nodded wearily. 

Some of these minor goddesses she had considered friends. Many of the mortal magical creatures had been her friends too. “Yes, Father.” She tried not to cry. The betrayal cut deep. “All the immortal traitors are her and all the surviving mortal traitors are here as well.”

“Then they will be the only ones punished.” Zeus stared at them with rising despair. So many… He swallowed and steadied himself. “You all stand accused of crimes against the Olympians and the remaining citizens of Olympus. You have abused your power and aided in an insurgence against the thrones of Olympus. You have injured Olympian gods and goddesses, and you have played a part in the destruction of this city. You will spend eighty years upon the Earth as mortals, scattered, alone, and friendless. You are forbidden from killing any mortals, and should you choose to, you will go immediately to Tartarus. For the mortals, you will be imprisoned in Hades, sentenced to however many years his impartial judges have deemed just.” He slammed the butt of his staff upon the ground, and they vanished in a unified scream of terror. 

Zeus turned back to Hera, the only one left. His shoulders sagged. “And you…I loved you once.” He was crying. “I was almost convinced I could love you again. But you…weakened me, poisoned me, lied to me, betrayed the trust of the gods, stole my item of power, attempted to murder demigods, wiped my memories with the River Lethe…” Zeus stood and looked at the shackled Hera. “I have not been kind to you. I dishonored your domain of marriage. I betrayed our marriage bed. I lied to you, deceived you, and we have fought in physical altercations. But…have I, in moments of non-battle, ever struck you in anger?”

“No.” Hera stared him in the eyes.

“Have I ever taken you against your will, my wife?”

“No.” Hera swallowed.

“Have I ever imbibed too much and said cruel things to you that has damaged your sense of self-worth?”

She blinked rapidly and then lifted her head up. “Never.” 

Zeus closed his eyes and nodded. “In that, I am relieved. I have done several cruel, unspeakably harsh things in the thousands of years I have existed…but Hera.” He stepped closer to the chained goddess. All the Olympians tensed protectively and wary. Zeus ignored them, eyes only on his former queen. “…why did you poison me? Why did you erase my memories? Why did you manipulate me? Was it for revenge?”

“No.” She smiled at him, a sad sort of smile that made me cringe and look away. Her voice was soft. “When you were injured by that storm, you actually needed me.” Hera swallowed and blinked away her tears. She couldn’t tear her eyes off of his face. “Zeus, I wanted you to need me again.”

Zeus shuddered and turned away. “Even at the price of my health?”

“I wouldn’t have let you died.” There was hot denial in her eyes and desperation in her voice. A desperation to make him see, to make him understand.

Apollo made a face, clearly showing he didn’t believe her. “He was  _ this close _ to fading permanently.” Hera flushed.

“I knew what I was doing!”

“Enough.” Zeus wearily sank onto his throne and exhaled. “Hera…you…trespassed into Egyptian land,” his voice was monotone now, “accosted an Egyptian god, threatened the favored daughter of Athena, and the Princess of Atlantis. You started a civil war upon Olympus, and I have already listed out the crimes against my own self that you have done. Hera…” Zeus wiped slightly at his eyes before looking up at her. “I divorce you.” She gasped as though in physical pain. Being the goddess of marriage, I’m guessing it might sting being divorced. Zeus wasn’t finished though. “Because…curse me, I still am fond of you, I will not render your mortal. Instead, you will be like the Hunters, immortal forever, but powerless in terms of magic. Choose where you go, Hera. Banished forever to Tartarus, or with Mother, in Europe. Either place you choose, you will never return to Olympus again. Nor will you be allowed to enter the Western World again.”

“How DARE you?!  _ We  _ have been married for close to five thousand years! And now, you’re going to marry that brat, aren’t you?! Make her the queen of Olympus and ruin EVERYTHING for yourself!” Hera snarled. “Just remember this, Zeus,  _ our  _ marriage is never truly revoked until your next marriage is recognized by the Ancient Laws! And you will  _ never  _ have a child with her! And however long it takes you, I will always haunt your dreams.” Her eyes glowed. “The spectre of my memory as your wife will always stand between you!”

I suddenly realized that Hera was talking about  _ me _ . Zeus turned and looked at me, raising his hand. Slowly, I found myself walking closer to…Zeus. He took my hand and kissed it. I couldn’t breathe very well. “Yes, Percy will become the next Queen of Olympus. She will become my wife. She will become the mother of my child. But there will be nothing between us.” His eyes darkened angrily as he turned away from me to stare down at Hera. “Least of all  _ you _ . You will be banished either to Tartarus or Europe. Choose.” He narrowed his eyes. “Or I’ll let the others choose for you. Either way, you will be powerless and out of our lives. Forever. So choose.”

“Europe, damn you! I choose Europe.” Hera stared at me hatefully before sneering. “Queen of Olympus.” The derision in her voice was very evident. “You’ll rue the day you caught Zeus’ eye, mortal girl. You’ll ruin everything, make a mess of everything! You know nothing about godly affairs!” She smirked. “Little fool!”

“Enough!” Zeus slammed his staff once more, and Hera was gone. He nodded to Demeter. “Go to Mother and inform her of Hera’s banishment and the crimes she committed.” Grimly, Demeter nodded and then vanished also.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy has an attack of nerves. Athena has an existential crisis. Poseidon suffers from a shock. And Zeus grieves.  
> Hephaestus is just waiting for everyone to get their shit together.  
> And Anubis is very...satisfied.

I was staring at the spot where Hera once was. Zeus hummed. “Darling?”

Jerking, I looked at Zeus. That’s right. I was his ‘Darling’ now. I was…going to become immortal? A queen? No-  _ the _ queen! I…hadn’t put it together really. I only knew that Zeus and my father needed help, and so I tried to help. I didn’t realize that…it would end up with me on a throne with a crown and a king and…a child? The room was spinning. I swallowed. “What…what did she mean by Ancient Laws?” My voice shook.

Athena muttered, “You may become married to Zeus, but your marriage won’t be recognized until you have a child. An heir. Which is why your  _ prince of two worlds _ is so vitally important. Without that heir, your marriage isn’t legalized, and thus, Zeus’ divorce against Hera won’t be recognized, and Hera  _ could  _ come back and claim the rights of Queenship again, plunging us into  _ another  _ civil war.”

“That won’t happen.” Zeus smiled at me. I stared at him, getting lost in the look of lust and love in his eyes. “I have my True Love. I will never wander again.” He pulled me into a gentle kiss. I clung to him, half craving more and half wanting to scream. 

Everything was spinning around. I wasn’t getting enough air. Their words echoed in my brain.  _ Queen?! Immortality?! An heir? _

The gods were discussing what to do with the destruction and who to give the minor gods’ powers and duties to for the next eighty years. I suddenly found myself in Zeus’ lap. He smiled at me while everyone apparently ignored us and continued talking. I wearily leaned into his shoulder and closed my eyes. I couldn’t think anymore. I couldn’t process anything. But I had to. I had to think. I had to process. I had to get through this. Sitting up again, I looked at Zeus when he spoke, deep voice rumbling around me, so much like thunder in the distance. “Darling…without my doubts and inhibitions and worries for my marriage to Hera, I can say this finally, I love you.” There was awe and true adoration in his eyes. So much worship that it made me want to look away. 

I swallowed. “I…love you too. Zeus.” I did love him. Olympus help me, I loved him, but…I wanted to stay  _ mortal _ , and I  _ didn’t  _ want to be queen. I couldn’t be queen. Hera was right. I would make a mess of everything! I made a good secretary, but ruling the gods and goddesses was…telling beings who were eons older than me what to do?! That was a recipe for disaster. I couldn’t do it! I couldn’t…  _ I have to get out. I have to…get away from everything. From all of it. I have to think. _ Wetting my lips, I swallowed reflexively, mouth still dry. “I…I think I should…go to Camp Half-Blood. Let them know that the fighting’s over.” I smiled at him, hoping he wouldn’t pick up on anything.

Zeus’ eyes lit up. “That’s a good thought, and you can become the goddess of demigods, quests, familial loyalty, and survival.” He kissed me softly. “Are you sure I shouldn’t go with you?” There was concern in his eyes.

I had to laugh at that, shaking my head. “You have  _ way _ too much stuff to do…” 

Looking miserable at that reminder, he nodded and then huffed. “I’d rather go with you.”

“Oh for pity sake! Brother, let my daughter go to the camp! This is burning my eyes! My eyeballs are actually burning! I am in agony!” Athena scoffed loudly at her uncle’s dramatics. 

I flushed and then, after Zeus gave me one last kiss, vanished in a mist of water and was gone. When I went to camp, I told them that it was over and then looked at Annabeth. “You’ll be needed again. The city is totalled. Not a single building is left undamaged. Hope you kept all those plans.” She was too shocked by my message to pick up on my plans. Thank Olympus. 

Poor Annabeth gave an inarticulate scream of frustration before marching off to her cabin to gather her things. I glanced around. Everyone was busy celebrating that the months long fighting was finally over. Chiron was already planning a party at the pavilion. While they were all busy, I edged back and away before anyone could get the idea to ask me questions of what would happen next. While they were all looking elsewhere, I fled once more. My thoughts were whirling. Zeus knew where I lived in Alaska. I couldn’t go back. No yet. I couldn’t…couldn’t go to Atlantis. Everyone, including my own father, was expecting me to just up and accept queenship and immortality! I couldn’t do it! I couldn’t! There was only one place I could go that could possibly keep me safe from the Greek and Roman gods. Looking around Brooklyn, I tried to breathe as I broke the Mist and knocked on the door of the Brooklyn House. The person who answered was a gorgeous looking guy, but I was too distracted and worried and guilt-ridden and confused to even notice. 

“I’m Percy Jackson. I need help. Erm, nothing quest like. I just need a place to crash for at least a day.”

His face spasmed and then the guy smiled and spoke with a strange but exotic Eygptian accent. “This wouldn’t be the best place to hide out. It’s too close to Olympus. The First Nome is better. It’s in Egypt. Come. I’ll show you. I’ll take you there.”

Relief crashed around me. “Thank you!” Entering the house and following him further into what had to be the library, I looked around. Hardly anyone was home. “Oh, who are you by the way?”

“My host is Walt, but I am the god Anubis. Currently, Walt is…resting. He was suffering from a rather bad curse only a few days ago.”

“Oh, I hope he’ll be alright.” Warning bells  _ should  _ have gone off in my mind, but nothing of the kind did. I was simply too tired, too strung out, and too trapped in my own thoughts to remember what Carter told me all those years ago. Instead of turning and running away, I smiled and nodded to him before stepping through the sandy portal. 

I heard Anubis laugh softly and step after me. “He will be.”

~five hours later~

Olympus was in an uproar. Zeus was certain that Hera had done something to his bride-to-be, but the now only-immortal female laughed in his face and denied all his accusations. “You’re little bird has flown! Such a brave little thing. When you need a real queen,” her eyes flashed lust for him, “I’ll be waiting!”

Zeus had only snarled and vanished in anger, but no one could find her on Olympus, in Alaska, in NYC, in Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter, or even in Atlantis. She was gone. Simply gone, and Zeus was growing terrified and frantic. However, all thoughts of foul play vanished when Annabeth heard about it and gave a tired scream, looking away from her blueprints and plans. “She isn’t captured.” Annabeth gave the gods a resigned look. “She’s bolted. She ran away before, and she’s running away now. It is really that hard to believe?”

“But why?!” Apollo gaped at her. 

Turning back to her computer, Annabeth snorted and shook her head. “She turned down immortality. Twice. She once told me that she’s terrified of being in charge, and hates it. She keeps thinking she’ll ruin everything. She’s terrified of being a mother and having influence over someone’s entire future. You’re bashing through all her comfortable walls. Of course, she’s gonna run!” With that, Annabeth closed her computer and looked at the first blueprint of a long line of buildings she had to work on. She rubbed at her eyes. This was going to be rough.

Zeus slumped and then looked at Rachel, who had entered the Big House’s living room. Apollo had obviously filled her in. She grimaced and then doubled over and gave a scream, gripping Apollo’s arm tightly. Her eyes were green, her voice raspy.  _ “To death you must look, and through the red sands you must go to find her. A choice one must make to lead to your happiness or grief.” _ Apollo snorted.

“No poetry for the gods? I feel cheated.”

“Red sands?” Annabeth looked at Hades. “Are there any red sands in the Underworld?”

“Nope.” Hades shrugged. “And feel free to search my realm, Brother. If she’s somehow there, then please know I had nothing to do with it.”

Zeus stood and nodded. He was too tired and worried for Percy to pick a fight with Hades. “Please Hades, search the Underworld with Persephone. Apollo, how is Hestia?”

“She’s recovering. I’m putting her on an IV of nectar. She’ll be fine in a couple of days. So will Hermes.” Apollo smiled. “Ares, how are you doing? You reformed a little too quickly back there-”

“I was needed. And I’m  _ fine. _ ” Ares was gruff, ignoring how his entire body was truly a tight ball of pain. Aphrodite saw the tension in his shoulders and jaw and looked at Apollo.

“He’s lying! He’s in agony. Help him!”

“Aphie, I’m-”

“You are not fine, so stop pretending.” Aphrodite looked at him with hurt in her eyes. “I thought you said you would never pretend with me.”

Ares flinched and looked away. Hephaestus stared at his wife and then exhaled slowly and turned to Zeus, keeping his voice low. “I seek to divorce my wife. Now.”

“Granted.” Zeus nodded and broke the bond between Aphrodite and Hephaestus. “You are divorced.” Aphrodite gasped and stared at Hephaestus in shock. The metal smith only nodded to her tiredly and then vanished. Aphrodite pulled Ares into a kiss, which he reciprocated enthusiastically. 

This only sharply reminded Zeus that his own love was missing. He turned quickly and left the Big House and walked to the shore. Poseidon followed him. “Brother…”

“I am not going to be very good company right now, Poseidon.”

“I worry for her too, but I know she’s alright. She’s gone through too much to be taken down by anything.” Poseidon laughed bitterly. 

“She left me.” Zeus clenched his fists. Was he really that surprised? His bitter self-loathing thoughts taunted him. But Poseidon’s calm words cut through them in a blink.

“She left Olympus and the throne. She didn’t leave you. Her love woke you. Do not doubt it.”

Still, despair was threatening to overcome him. “Why did she go?”

“Possibly to think. Percy does not like being rushed when it comes to making important and potentially life altering decisions. This is one of the biggest decisions she’ll be making in her life. Also, I noticed that no one actually asked her if she was alright with this.” Poseidon’s calm words were barbed with warnings.

Stiffening in realization, Zeus groaned and then nodded. “I’m such an idiot.” He vanished and appeared in Hephaestus’ forge. “I need an engagement ring.”

“I’ve been waiting for you.” Hephaestus pulled out a book of sketches that he had already drawn up. “Ever since you called her to be your  _ friend _ I knew you were serious about her.”

Zeus facepalmed and groaned through his fingers. Hephaestus smirked and began flipping through the pages. Looking at the sketches, Zeus stopped on one and smiled at it. It was a silver ring, delicately twisted into looking like coral with a deep blue sapphire stone set into it. It was simple and thus perfect. He knew Percy would love it. “This one.”

“You have a good eye.” Hephaestus nodded and immediately got to work. Zeus paced and thought about what the Oracle had said. Death. Death. Through the red sands. Zeus straightened and then thought about the last few days. Narrowing his eyes, he nodded to Hephaestus. “Excuse me.” Within a blink, he was gone. Appearing in front of Athena, Zeus cleared his throat. “Athena, Egypt…it has red sands in the desert, does it not?”

She cursed. “Yes! It does indeed. Death. Osiris and Anubis are the two main gods of the Egyptian pantheon who deal with death. The First Nome is in Egypt. But the Nome in Brooklyn is closer.”

Zeus nodded somberly. “I’ll go to Brooklyn first.” He stilled and then didn’t look at Athena when he spoke next. “Should I let her go?”

“‘All hope shall wither if True Love dies/ with a choice that spurns the Golden Age’.” Athena spoke this calmly. “‘And without a Queen, Olympus fades’. I do not think you have the choice to let her go.” Athena studied her father. “Would you really though?” Her father wasn’t known for being self-sacrificing.

“I could not abide her being miserable. She wants her mortal life so much, Athena. I have been selfish so much of my life. Trampling on the freedoms of others and the rights of those I once deemed below myself. Percy…” Zeus smiled sadly, tears actually forming in his eyes. “I ruin everything I touch. Everyone I love…gets screwed over somehow sometime in their lives. I… Percy has suffered so much. Would she be happier without me?”

Athena felt close to fainting. Her father was actually considering- “Olympus cannot fade.”

“Bah. Without  _ a _ queen. It doesn’t have to be Percy. I could marry…” The words stuck in his throat. He could marry someone else, but the female would be wretched, and he would never be a good and devoted husband to anyone except Percy. 

“And if True Love dies?” Athena looked at him, but he didn’t turn back to look at her. His shoulders slumped.

“I cannot force her.”

“She would be a fool to turn this away. And a selfish girl.”

Zeus’ eyes flashed in warning of his rising anger. “Watch your tone and words! I made the assumption she would want to, and she fled because of my highhandedness! The gods and goddesses trample upon the rights of the mortals! No more! I will be a better king and rule alone!” He turned and left the library she was in. 

Athena narrowed her eyes before chasing after her father. “I never thought you to be a romantic fool!” He stopped walking, but he didn’t turn. She gritted her teeth and then made a gamble. “I think you’re just using her freedom as an excuse to be the bachelor again! You really are a coward, Father.”

He snarled and was upon her in a second. “Have care how you speak to me, Daughter. I am  _ still _ your king! And I  _ can  _ punish you!” Strangely, his face was turned away from her.

“Were my words untrue?” She gazed up at him from where he had her pinned to the wall with his hand around her throat. Zeus looked at her for the first time, and she was stunned with the tear tracks down his face. 

“Very.” Zeus released her. He turned and vanished. 

Athena gave a little growl before hurrying to where Poseidon was. “You came to me once in need, and I turned you away. I was wrong, Uncle. I am sorry.” It was hard to get out, but in order to get this done, she needed to apologize first.

“What do you want?” Poseidon wasn’t one to beat around the bush.

Athena swallowed. “Your daughter needs to become Queen, but Zeus will not go to her. Now that he knows she is safe from danger, just hiding from him, he cannot bring himself to lessen her freedoms. She doesn’t want immortality, or a crown. She wants only the mortal life. And he is willing to give her that, at the sacrifice of the Greek world’s Golden Age and Olympus’ prosperity.”

Looking troubled, Poseidon turned away and stared at the ground. “Zeus would choose now to be so noble?” Not that he was complaining. It was his daughter’s freedom and rights they were discussing, but still, the change in his brother’s personality was surprising and a bit…dare he say? Suspicious? 

“It  _ is  _ unlike him. Even when he was courting Hera.” Hestia’s soft voice caused Poseidon to smile widely and sweep his recovered sister into a hug. 

“You are well again! I am glad.” 

Giving her brother a kiss, Hestia smiled up at him and then looked at Athena. “Zeus has never behaved this way with anyone in his entire life.” She shook her head. “It’s hard for me to believe it, but I truly think he…loves Percy Jackson.”

“But…they got to such a rough start.” Poseidon frowned. “He tried to kill her.”

“And she despised him.” Hestia smiled fondly. “Which shows how much both of them have changed through the years. Zeus is unsure of himself around her now because things are different. She’s not a fling. She’s truly dear to him. He doesn’t know if it would be right to pursue her, and that’s leaving him off-center. He knows flirting and lust and seduction, but…he has never experienced True Love before. Neither of them have.”

“Both a little scared. Neither one prepared.” Athena conjured a book, thumbed through, and lifted an eyebrow while scowling. “I don’t like it.”

Poseidon blinked at her in shock. “What don’t you like?”

Athena sniffed. “They’re mixing the fairy tales up. The least they could do is keep to one storyline.”

“What?” Poseidon gave her a blank look. Athena scoffed and shoved the book of fairy tales at him.

“Beauty and the Beast, and Sleeping Beauty.”

“And this time the  _ Beast  _ was sleeping.” Hestia chuckled quietly.

Poseidon sniggered. “Beauty and the Sleeping Beast?” He was totally going to tell Hermes about this. That would be the name of their myth/legend.

Athena scoffed loudly. “Honestly. At least there aren’t any seven Dwarves in this story.”

“Ah, we’re not in a story, Athena.” Hestia spoke up hesitantly.

Poseidon cleared his throat. “Technically, we are stories, in Greek Mythology books at least.” Hestia covered her face with her hands and groaned. 

“Oh blast.” Athena gave Poseidon a wide eyed look. “Hera is the Evil Queen! There  _ is  _ some Snow White in this too!”

“Ah, Athena, I think you should rest a little.” Even Poseidon was looking uneasy now.

“At least your daughter doesn’t have really long hair that’s blonde. There are no towers in Olympus either. And also, she’s  _ your _ daughter, not Triton’s.”

Poseidon blinked. “What?”

“Ariel.”

“Yes, she’s the Disney daughter of me.” He nodded calmly, a smile on his face. 

Hestia gave him a surprised look. “No. The king in Little Mermaid is Triton.”

“What?!” Poseidon gaped at her. “But that king has a trident! One tail! WHAT?!”

Hestia soothed him by patting his arm. “It’s alright.”

“It’s not alright. I’ve been believing a lie! Ariel has been my granddaughter all along!” 

Athena stormed off, muttering about ‘kelp heads’, and ‘not taking this seriously’. Meanwhile, Hestia consoled Poseidon. 

~meanwhile~

Zeus stared at the bed he and Hera had made love in. So often. More often lately than in the past. Shuddering, he turned away and turned the bed to immediate ash. Walking quickly away, he found Demeter and spoke to her, voice soft. “I’m sorry.”

She frowned at him in confusion. “What?”

“Thousands of years too late, but I am sorry.” He kissed her forehead and then vanished. Appearing on a random beach, Zeus changed his appearance to that of a young man with long black hair and Greek tan skin. He had cut off jean shorts, no shoes or shirt. The wind ruffled his hair. Zephyros. The god whispered apologies of his own. He did not help the Olympians fight Hera. Zeus waved the spirit off. “I understand.” He stared at the setting sun and then looked at the clear skies. Slowly, he released his control and let the weather reflect his mood. The floodgates opened, and he cried along with the sky. He deserved this though. He deserved this pain. This heartache. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hephaestus gives his dad some advice. Percy and Anubis both make their choice.

I couldn’t eat anything. I knew I needed to, but I couldn’t…I kept thinking back on how at peace Zeus looked and how relieved he was. Then I thought about how eager Dad had looked about having me immortal. I couldn’t though. I couldn’t leave my mortal friends, and I couldn’t…I couldn’t imagine living forever! “The price of immortality is morality.”

“What?” 

I looked up at Anubis and smiled. “Just…something I thought of a while back. The longer you live, the harder it is to resist temptations. Mortals…a great majority of them have pretty good moral compasses. They know what’s right and wrong. They care. But immortals…well, drop the ‘t’ and you get immorals. That’s all that needs to be said really. The longer you live, the higher chance you have of becoming a villain. Even mortals struggle with this. An old woman…filled with regret. I don’t want to become that either. I don’t want immortality or to become an elderly bitter woman.”

“Perhaps that means your heart has already made up your mind, but you still have to catch up to it.” Anubis smiled at me sadly. “Percy, do you want my advice?”

“Yes.” I looked at the man beside me. He sat down on my bench and took my hand in his smooth ones. There was something about his touch that filled me with a strange electric feeling. Anubis looked at me, there was- strangely enough- sadness and grief in his eyes. 

“Make the choice that will give you the least regrets. You…love him?”

“Yes.”

“He needs you, yes?”

“Not really.”

Anubis arched an eyebrow at me. I looked away. He sighed and waved his hands gently. “For as long as you need, you can stay here.” With that, he left me alone. I stared at the flickering white fire in the fireplace and furrowed my brows, trying hard not to cry. I didn’t know what was right anymore. Zeus was my husband in all but ceremony and vows. I knew that. I could never love anyone but him, and to do this to him…it gutted me because I knew it was hurting him. 

I was hurting Zeus. I was…but he was asking something that I couldn’t give! I couldn’t give up my mortality! I couldn’t! I gave a groan and sagged, burying my head in my hands. “What do I do?” I wondered what Mom would say. She had refused Dad’s offer of immortality. Of Queenship. I knew just by looking at them that they  _ could _ have been soulmates, something more than what they were. The potential was there, but Mom chose her mortality over Dad. Dad survived. Right? I tried not to think about the lingering sadness in his eyes as he spoke about Mom. 

~three long days later~

Hephaestus looked around at the gods and goddesses all sitting morosely on their thrones. “Where’s Zeus?”

“He’s moping in the Convocation pavilion.” Athena exhaled and looked out at the rain. It hadn’t stopped raining for three days. “He’s going to cause a flood at this rate.”

Hermes grunted as he checked his weather app on his phone. “Thirty inches of rainfall so far. Non-stop raining.” He looked at the solid mass of grey-black clouds. No thunder or lightning, which was telling. It was only  _ raining _ . Which was bad enough.

“Damn.” Apollo grimaced. “I’m shining the sun as brightly as I can, and I can’t break through his freaking cloud bank!”

“Face it.” Artemis gave her brother a look. “No one is gonna be seeing the sun for a while. You might as well stop before you give yourself  _ another  _ migraine.” She rolled her eyes.

Apollo sulked. “What’s the use of even going out on my chariot? No one’s seen the sun in days!” 

“At least  _ you _ don’t have crops that are being flooded!” Demeter snapped at Apollo. 

“And my flowers! What’s the use of spring time if the flowers all drown?!” Persephone sulked beside her mother. 

“No sun and no moon.” Artemis grimaced. “Hunting in the pouring rain also isn’t enjoyable. Thalia begged me to put off our Hunt until this weather blows over.” Artemis scowled. 

Grunting, Ares looked at the flooded sparring arena. “If it ever will. We might have to move a lot of the city’s activities indoors.”

Hephaestus sighed and then walked out of the very depressing throne room and made his way through the rain to the pavilion that was filled with eagles. Zeus was one of them. Hephaestus looked at the eagle whose tail feathers drooped the most and knew that was his father. “Lord Zeus.”

The bird turned and regarded him before slowly shifting into a human shape and morphing to stand in front of him. “What?” Zeus looked as depressed as his rainstorm.

“Despite your insistent attempt to drown my forge fire, I finished it.” Hephaestus handed him the ring box. Zeus cursed softly.

“I had meant to tell you to discontinue.” He exhaled tiredly and waved a hand, not really looking at what Hephaestus was holding, not able to bring himself to. “It’s  _ all  _ been…discontinued.”

“I would have finished anyways. I don’t like stopping mid-project.” Hephaestus huffed and then waved his hand. “Go on.”

Zeus grudgingly opened the ring box and inhaled softly. It was beautiful. But- “Three rings?” He looked up at his son in confusion. “Why so many?”

“The coral ring is her engagement ring. Those two other rings are the wedding bands. Hers locks and interconnects with the coral of the engagement band.” 

The wedding ring was an eagle. The wings formed the band, the eagle’s body spread delicately at the top, the wings spreading out to form the band of the ring itself, with a small diamond chip in its beak, and the talons locked together with the coral of the engagement band. Zeus’ wedding band was silver and gold and electrum, three bands interconnected that rolled onto the finger. Each ring had a different design etched in painstakingly intricate detail. The silver band had silver waves. The golden band had clouds. The electrum band had lightning bolts rising from the ocean. It was beautiful work. Zeus couldn’t take his eyes off them. He felt his throat constrict with grief. 

“This is masterful work, Hephaestus. Thank you. I mourn that they will never grace the fingers they were made for.”

“Shouldn’t you ask her?” Hephaestus looked at him. “Communication is vitally important in marriage. I never had it with my wife. Don’t make that mistake. Go to her, talk to her. See if she has questions that you can answer. Find out for certain what exactly she wants. See if you can have a compromise.” Hephaestus looked at his father intently, urging him silently to agree with him.

Zeus looked at him, hope in his eyes. Hephaestus noticed a small ray of sunshine peeking through the clouds. The rain had lessened. “You think it would make a difference?”

“Talking things through always makes a difference. At the very least you can see her again and get an understanding of what her opinions are.”

Nodding, Zeus pocketed the ring box and then nodded again. “I’ll do it.” With that, he vanished. 

The sun broke through.

~two hours later~

Anubis was getting a splitting headache from Walt’s yammering and shouting at him. Personally, Anubis didn’t think he had done anything to deserve this treatment.

_ ‘Haven’t done anything?! First you hijack my body- which you haven’t given up yet by the way!- and then you trick a girl to leave her soulmate so you can spend time with her-’ _

_ Not true. She came to us, and I have left her mostly alone. _

_ ‘Sure, you only stare at her a lot, sit with her a lot in silence, and force me to suffer through your daydreams.’ _

Anubis stopped himself from flushing.  _ I haven’t given up this form because I know you would alert the Greeks to her whereabouts. _

He thought about the beautiful Percy Jackson, just down the hall. She was more beautiful than she had been when he last had seen her. Her hair was longer now, a showering black curtain of silk down to her hips. Her skin was warm tan marked only by white scars showing her bravery and courage. Percy’s eyes were deep emeralds filled with Greek fire and pain and fierce determination. She was a stunning vision of delicacy, femininity, strength, poise, and alluring beauty. She never wore makeup and never had the need to, Anubis knew. Her lashes were long and black and thick, and her lips…he could only imagine how satin soft they were, full and pouty and begging to be kissed. Her sharp cheekbones and slender throat and jaw…her figure and laugh… Oh yes, Percy Jackson was a mortal goddess. Anubis had seen Helen. He had seen Psyche and Andromeda, and all the other mortal women known for their stunning looks, and he knew that beside Percy they would pale. 

Suddenly, he was jarred from his ruminations when a door echoed open. Anubis looked up and frowned when Amos came over. “Walt, Carter has sent a Greek god here with his permission. I wanted to warn you since you’re host to Anubis. Didn’t know how that would pan out.”

“Let me speak with him. We have a feeling we know what he wants.” Anubis smiled, holding back his bitterness. Amos nodded hesitantly and then led him to where the god was. It was Zeus personally. Zeus looked up and then stood up. Amos bowed and quickly left the hall. He probably didn’t want to get incinerated by close association. “Lord Zeus. This is a rarity.”

Straightening warily, Zeus narrowed his eyes as he studied Anubis. “Do the mortals know you have full control over the boy’s body?”

“Do you actually care?”

Zeus exhaled. “It is the business of the Egyptians. I cannot afford to interfere. I was informed by the Oracle that I would find my love here, among the red sands and you would show me where she was.”

Anubis contemplated his options. Deny it. Play confused. Play the confronting friend… He looked Zeus in the eyes and then smiled. “She is in the water garden. Just through those doors and down that hall. Fourth double doors on the left.” He felt Walt’s surprise and ignored it. Zeus’ entire frame seemed to relax. 

“Is she well?”

“She cries often. She hasn’t eaten much. Something weighs heavily upon her mind.” Anubis gave him a pointed look. 

“Yes.” Zeus swallowed and then looked at the golden doors. “Fourth double doors you say?” He appeared nervous and seemed to be trying to hide it.

Anubis smiled. “Yes, allow me to guide you there.” Zeus didn’t object. Anubis walked sedately down the hall before waving his hand and opened the doors. 

The water garden was beautiful and filled with eternity ponds and lilies, and fountains with beautiful statues exquisitely carved. There was a gravel path that led to a small grassy area. Everything was in order, everything was symmetrical and balanced. In the center of the garden was a small pavilion with cushions and pallets strewn about the floor. Sitting upon one of them was a woman of breathtaking beauty. Zeus stopped and stared at the vision before him. He had considered her beautiful when she was sixteen and a thorn in his side. He had considered her beautiful when she was his friend and wanted a break from the Greeks. He still considered her beautiful, and yet…there was a melancholy air over her that broke Zeus’ heart. Had he made her so sad?

Percy looked up and gasped. “Zeus?”

He hurried to her. “Forgive me, Percy. I…did not wish to push you. I know you fled me because you could not bring yourself to marry me. I simply came to tell you that you do not need to hide. I promise I will leave you alone.” He tore the words out of himself. It had to be said. “You can…return to Alaska. Continue your life.” He held back his grief. “I will not bother you. I will ensure that none of the gods bother you. You can have the life you’ve always wanted. A mortal one without the Greek world interfering.” He wetted his lips and looked away. “I will leave you now. I will never approach you again, if you do not wish it. I’m sorry.” Zeus turned fast and moved to leave the room. He couldn’t hold back his tears for much longer.

“Wait.” He stilled, and Percy breathed in slowly and then out before shaking her head. “You want me to marry you.” She stood up and slowly approached him, coaxing him to look at her. Her appearance physically hurt his heart. He looked away.

“It does not matter-”

“Yes, it does.” Percy looked at him, and she smiled when he looked back at her once more. She gently took his hand and guided him to a long bench. They sat down, and she didn’t let go of his hand. “All my life, I thought that immortality was a horrible thing. Living forever and ever…doomed to watch others die… Temptations getting harder and harder to say no to.” She swallowed and looked at the water in the pond beside them. “I never wanted to be in charge of anything, everyone relying on my every decision, knowing that a single mistake could create enemies or spell the end of the world… What you want from me is for me to be your wife, the mother of your children, and your Queen. You want me to be immortal, your guide, your lover, your advisor, and your friend.” She squeezed Zeus hands. “Is that right?”

He nodded slowly. “Yes.” His voice was barely a whisper.

Nodding almost to herself, Percy exhaled. “I knew that I wasn’t strong enough to do half of that. I know nothing about politics in Olympus. I have no experience in being a queen. The Queen. I’m terrified of raising children, having them, anyone, reliant on me for their future.” Percy smiled suddenly. “And then I realized something.” She stared at him. “I realized that I had forgotten something.”

Zeus looked at her hesitantly. “What is that?”

“That life I just described would be me living forever… _ alone. _ ” She smiled. “But with you…I would never be alone. And my mother and my friends…even as a mortal, there would always be a risk that I would outlive them.” She leaned closer to him. “I ran away because I needed to have time to think, and I have thought about it, and…” She cupped his jaw and stared him in the eyes. “We’re going to be doing this together. I will be a queen, with you as an experienced King. I will be a mother, with you as an experienced father. I will be your lover, and you will show that pleasure. I will be your guide with the experience that I know, and I will have others to help me help  _ you _ . I’m not alone.” Her eyes were shining with joy even through her unshed tears. Her smile was wide and she pulled him closer, soft hand still on his jaw. “Zeus…I choose an immortal life  _ with  _ you.”

Inhaling sharply, Zeus opened his mouth but no sound came. He was shocked. Moving quickly forward, he pulled her into a kiss, cradling her in his arms tightly. When the kiss eased, he pulled away and gave her a beaming smile. “I- Oh Percy, I am glad to hear…I had thought you didn’t…” He shook his head. “None of that matters now.” He swallowed and nodded, holding her hands in his, studying them as he spoke, “We’ll have a lot to work through. I know the Olympians are on your side. All of the females and even Ares and Dionysus are on your side. Hera’s monstrosity has helped ease your way to the throne. They now have her to compare you with, and you would be stellar even if she had been on her best behavior. They are eager to welcome you as their queen. The demigods too will provide no issues for you. Thalia has actually written a letter. She prefers you as her step-mother. She understands my situation and actually wrote that the only half-siblings she’s expecting will be from you and you alone.” Percy laughed wetly and looked so relieved. 

Zeus swallowed and then looked at her earnestly. “Hades told me this in an attempt to cheer me in your…absence. Jason is happy that you will still be part of his family. He holds no grudges towards us and is now glad- in a bittersweet way- that you and he didn’t marry.” Zeus wrinkled his nose. “It would have made things slightly more complicated. Me marrying my son’s widow.” Waving that off, he looked at Percy earnestly. “What I am saying- if I am indeed saying anything at all- is this, everything is ready. Everyone is eager. You will have no one hissing or booing at our wedding, which you and your mother will plan of course. I will try to keep Mother from steamrolling you in her eagerness. She will adore you, of course. Think you will be the perfect solution to ‘settle me down’.” Zeus looked huffy for a moment before shaking that off. 

Percy started laughing. There was so much relief inside her that she felt like she could float. “Zeus…you have no idea how happy I am right now.”

Zeus gave her a loving kiss before speaking slowly, “I think I know.” There was adoration in his eyes. Exhaling, he reached into his pocket. “I had these made.” He pulled out the ring box and shifted to one knee. Percy laughed and shook her head. 

“You don’t have to-”

“Please. I like to do things properly.”

“Since when?” She smirked at him. He huffed in mock offense before grinning roguishly.

“No time like the present to turn over a new leaf.”

She laughed and then gasped when he opened the box. He pulled out the engagement ring and snapped the box closed. “What were the other rings.”

“Wedding rings. I only asked for the engagement band, but Hephaestus went ahead and made a complete set.” Zeus rolled his eyes. Percy smirked and then promptly held out her hand. Zeus arched an eyebrow at her outstretched hand. “What’s that for?”

“The ring! Put it on.”

He gave her a wide eyed look. “I haven’t asked you anything yet.”

“Ugh!” She groaned and looked at the ceiling before looking back down at him. “Zeus!”

Sniggering, Zeus then cleared his throat importantly and looked at her with clear joy and amusement in those blue eyes of his. “Percy Jackson-”

“At least you didn’t use my full name.”

“I will if you interrupt me again.” He grinned at her mock outraged look. He cleared his throat again. “Percy Jackson, will you marry me?”

She was beaming at him. Relief and love clear in her eyes. “Yes, Zeus. I will marry you.”

“Will you become my queen?”

“Yes. I will become your queen.” She swallowed and smiled at him. It was a soft smile, filled with sadness and somberness. It suited the moment somehow. Bittersweet and full of love.

Zeus hid his nerves as he slipped the ring onto her finger and marveled at how perfectly it fit. “I don’t know how he knows your ring size.”

Percy admired the ring and smiled. “Hephaestus…he’s a god of many talents.”

“He surely is. He was the one who convinced me to go after you, to at the very least talk with you.”

Percy pulled Zeus onto the bench and slipped her arms around Zeus’ shoulders. “I’m glad he did. He and Hestia might be the only Olympians with any common sense.” Laughing, Zeus pulled her into a kiss. However, he quickly pulled away and looked at her seriously. 

“You know that I love you, yes? Because I- I do. I love you.”

“Yes, Zeus.” She laughed at him. 

“Good, then this won’t come as a shock to you.” Zeus smiled at her. “Percy Jackson, future Queen of Olympus, I swear to you upon my magic and upon the Styx, that on our wedding day and ever after, I will never seduce or lay with any other who is not you for the rest of your eventual immortal life. So mote it be.”

Percy gaped at him. “Did you seriously just…”

“I know that there will always be a niggling doubt due to my past behavior. I was a womanizing fool, but no more. From today onwards, I love only you.” Zeus stared at her calmly, a soft and certain smile upon his face.

Inhaling deeply, Percy pulled him into a tight hug. “Oh Zeus…only you. I swear on the Styx, I will only ever sleep with and romantically love you. Only you. Not anyone else. I vow it.” She gave a soft laugh and shook her head. “Not even Achilles.”

“Achilles?! What about him?” Zeus gave her an alarmed and worried look. 

She jumped at his shout. “Nothing! I just swore an oath.”

“Humph.” Zeus scowled suddenly. “I think he should be transferred to the Isles of Blest.”

“What? There?!” Percy had honestly thought Zeus would punish the poor mortal. Apparently, he really  _ was _ changing. 

“Of course. No spirit can leave and no immortal can go there.” He smiled, quite pleased with himself. Percy gaped at him. 

“Excuse me?!”

“I didn’t mean you would break your  _ vows _ , Percy. I only meant that he might try to make life hard for us. I saw how he was eyeing you.” Zeus scowled darkly at the memories. “Flirting with you…humph.”

She did not look impressed. “Jealously is not a good look on you,  _ dearest _ .” He winced.

“Of course. Apologies.” He gave her an innocent smile. “And you wouldn’t grow irritated if say a dryad attempted to kiss me.” 

“Of course I wouldn’t be jealous!” She straightened and rolled her eyes. “And I wouldn’t suspect you either.” Percy crossed her arms under her breasts and scowled. “I would only have her transferred to the Black Forest in Germany. That’s all.”

Zeus burst out laughing before shaking his head. “That poor unnamed dryad.”

“Ha, serves her right for approaching you, a married god.”

“But I’m not married yet.” Zeus gave her an innocent look. Percy narrowed her eyes at him. “I’m free as a bird.” He grinned widely.

“Nope! That’s what you think.” She grabbed him by his collar and pulled him into another kiss. Zeus slipped his arms around her and held her tightly against him, relishing her closeness and love. 

Anubis turned away and left the room. He slowly relinquished control of the vessel back to Walt, who adopted a confused look and glanced back at the kissing couple.  _ Why did you help him? _

_ ‘Because it was the right choice to make.’ _

Walt smiled softly at that. “I’m glad.”

_ ‘And because this will make her immortal and even after you and Sadie pass on, I will have her beauty to at least gaze upon and appreciate from afar. And should King Zeus bore her after some eons pass…well, I am more than willing to be a friendly shoulder to cry upon.’ _

Walt groaned and slumped. “Dammit man.”

Anubis chuckled, completely unrepentant. 


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaannnd the wrap up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! I decided to post early since this is just the epilogue and is shorter than a regular chapter, and I didn't want you guys to have to wait for it. I am crying and smiling because I'm finishing this really awesome experience with you guys. Honestly, when I first started posting this story, I had no idea it was going to become as popular as it has. It was an incredible surprise. This is a bittersweet moment for me.   
> I hope you enjoy this epilogue and thank you for reading!  
> Ink...

Zeus gave a roar as he charged into the throne room. “HERMES!!!”

Gulping, Apollo looked at Aphrodite. “Isn’t he supposed to be all happy and different now that he’s found True Love?”

She smirked at him as she continued filing her nails. “Nope! He’s still the same old Zeus, just with _way_ less philandering and arguments with his brother.” 

Meanwhile, Hermes was smiling smugly at Zeus. “Ye~es?”

Scowling, Zeus waved the paper _The Daily Olympic_ in his hand. “What is the meaning of this?!” Athena nimbly snatched the paper from her father and smirked at the headlines before sharing it with the others. Ares just barely stopped his sniggers.

 _‘_ _BEAUTY AND THE SLEEPING BEAST’ a Greek Tale of Tragedy and True Love_ _’_

“That looks to me like a newspaper.” Hermes grinned at his father and avoided the older god’s swat. 

“I meant the article!”

“I thought you would be pleased with how I portrayed Percy. Queen Percy is trending by the way. None of the people are balking at her, and the Romans are even building a new shrine and temple in her honor. Annabeth is even working on fifteen statues of Percy throughout Olympus and one massive temple that mirrors your own in the main square.”

Artemis snorted. “Bet Percy loves that.”

Grinning from ear to ear, Hermes snickered. “Oh she _hates_ it.”

Zeus was temporarily mollified by his wife gaining the recognition she deserved, but then he remembered his original ire. “As glad as I am about that, what is the meaning of you calling me a beast?!”

“Blame the French.” Hermes shrugged “They started the tales of Beauty and the Beast, I think.” He hummed. “Or was it someone else?”

“The French also originated Sleeping Beauty.” Athena hummed, still miffed at the mixing of fairy tales. “At least the origins are the same.”

“But Snow White was from Germany, yeah?” Apollo blinked at her. 

“ENOUGH!” Zeus wagged a finger at his impudent son. “I have been in a pretty good mood up till now-”

“You should be after an eight month honeymoon.” Ares smirked. Zeus flicked him a look before huffing and continuing. 

“Retract that article!”

“But Father!” Hermes gave him an appalled look. “The people already love it! There's even talk of making it into a play! And really, it does put Mummy Percy in a good light.”

“Stop calling her ‘Mummy’. You know how she doesn’t like it.” Zeus rubbed his forehead as he thought back on _that_ conversation. It had happened a few hours into their first night together. Percy had suddenly sat bolt upright in their bed and yelped. Zeus had thought she’d been attacked at first, and then he realized her panic. 

_“I’m Ares’ step-mom! Hephaestus too! And Dionysus and Apollo and Hermes and Athena and-”_ He had managed to calm her down, but every time Hermes called her ‘Mummy’ or ‘Mom’ he could see her internally spiral into panic again. Zeus disliked it when Percy was discomfited by anything.

Hephaestus huffed. “Why doesn’t she like it?”

“She doesn’t think she deserves that, and also, you have to admit it’s strange.” Zeus slumped onto his throne before looking at the throne that Percy had beside his. Hephaestus had labored over it carefully, and clearly, his respect for Percy was shown in his work. It was masterfully done. Comfortable yet elegant and beautiful. A marble and white gold throne that was inlaid with jade and lapis lazuli. It was also cushioned and had a little footstool that kicked out. The chair looked hard-backed but actually reclined. There were even a food tray and a drink holder on the side. Zeus wanted one too. 

Dionysus rolled his eyes. “She’s a bloody better mother than the other one ever was.” 

It was strange to Zeus how quickly people took to avoiding saying Hera’s name in his presence. As if the mere mention of her would make him poisoned and physically weak again. He said nothing about that but hummed in consideration. “Yes, she is, but she didn’t birth you.”

“Neither did the other one.” Athena gave him a thoughtful look. 

Suddenly, Hermes got a gleam in his eyes. “Guys…Mother’s Day is coming up soon. Let’s give her a really good one.”

Athena gasped and then nodded. “With candies and flowers and gifts and a huge card and all our signatures. Ares can even make a mark on it.”

“DAMMIT ATHENA, I CAN WRITE!”

Ignoring their squabbling, Zeus stood immediately when he saw his wife of eight months step silently into the throne room. Everyone went quiet. This wasn’t the first time Percy had presided over the meetings, but it was the first time as Queen. They had just gotten back to Olympus last night. The recovery of Olympus had made the schedule crowded, and after he had brought her back to Olympus from the First Nome, they had immediately gotten to work in undoing the chaos of Hera, fixing the natural damage and disasters wrought upon the Earth, and helping ease the mortals’ suffering because of the gods and goddesses fighting in the war. It was only after Olympus was rebuilt that Percy allowed herself to be married to Zeus and made immortal. The wedding had lasted a _month_ because everyone was celebrating more than just the wedding, but Zeus and Percy had left the merrymakers to their feast and traveled to Zeus’ private island. They stayed there, just the two of them, and slowly became familiar with each other. 

Zeus knew his queen was new to physical love, and she was quite still body shy even after eight months. He wanted only perfection for the world around her. She deserved nothing but beauty and exquisite enjoyment. Olympus was an eternal city but she, _she_ , was the pinnacle of it all. In his eyes, she was perfection. Staring at her intently, Zeus smiled and descended the dais and approached her. “Beloved.”

She flushed and then smiled at him. “Zeus, you don’t have to be so dramatic about it.” He looked down at her. Her immortality had increased the light in her eyes and a shine in her hair, which was now so black it shimmered blue in the sun. Her skin was caramel smooth and so soft it shamed flower petals. And her eyes…Zeus regularly lost himself in her eyes. He worshipped her. 

Apollo made a shocked noise that broke their staring. Percy blushed brighter and then quickly grew to the size of the throne and joined Zeus and the others at their thrones. Poseidon was beaming at her, pride and joy practically bursting out of him. Zeus couldn’t help but smirk at that. He, himself, was too happy to be grumpy. Percy had chosen an immortal life with him. She had chosen him, and he would honor that choice. He would do everything in his power to make sure that she _never_ regretted that choice. 

Resting her hand on his, Percy laughed at him for some reason before turning and looking at Apollo. “What’s wrong?”

Now that Zeus forced himself to look away from his beautiful goddess, he noticed that Apollo was looking strangely jubilant. “Yes, what is wrong with you?”

“Oh nothing. Just happy to see that all the prophecies have now been fulfilled.” 

Percy frowned at him in confusion, but Zeus simply rolled his eyes and turned and pointed to Hermes. “Tell him to retract that article!”

Looking quickly over the article that Athena had handed to her, Percy let out a peal of laughter before kissing Zeus lightly on his cheek. “Why?”

He gaped at her before sulking. “Because it calls me a beast!”

“Well, you are a beast.” She smirked at him. Zeus looked hurt.

“Percy-”

“A beast in bed.” There was a wicked gleam in her eye. Zeus gaped while Poseidon had some sort of attack, and Apollo spat out his nectar all over his sister (who didn’t appreciate that), and the smug smirk Hermes had morphed into one of horror at the assailing mental images. Athena looked stiff and frozen, unnaturally still as she tried to clean her mind of said images. Only Aphrodite wasn’t affected, and she burst out into raucous, and for once highly undignified, laughter. 

Suddenly though, Athena broke from her horror and gasped and looked at the Sun God, who was begging his sister to forgive him for spitting on her. “All parts of the prophecies are fulfilled?!”

Pausing in his penitent begging to his sister, Apollo turned and nodded to her. “Yes.” He grinned and then glanced at Percy’s belly. “All.”

Athena beamed and then knelt before Percy slowly. “I welcome my new brother to this world, my Queen Mother.” She kissed a confused and stunned Percy’s hand before moving away. Her actions caused all the younger gods (e.i. not the Elder gods) to do the same, and by the time the last of them sat down again, Percy and Zeus had finally put it together. Beaming with absolute joy, Zeus pulled his wife into an embrace and a kiss. 

Hades groused, “There they go again.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a WONDERFUL experience guys! I really have enjoyed this writing journey with you. I hope I hear from you in the future on other stories of mine, but if not, please know that your comments, kudos, and subscriptions have meant quite a lot to me! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my work and leave comments and kudos.  
> I really appreciate it!  
> InkStainedHands1177


End file.
